Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: A tie together fic for the Save File, Pass The Soy Sauce and Christmas Dinner fic series. A collection of stories detailing the lives of Jenrya Li, Takato Matsuda and their friends. Uploaded with Original Author's permission. 12-15: Bonus Xmas Gift Chapt.
1. Kako I: Games, Li Jianliang

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Kako I: Games (Li Jianliang)

* * *

I've been staring at the box for maybe five minutes now, reading all of the new features and studying the screen captures on the back.

Finally, it's come out... I've been waiting months, ever since they announced it! I really, really shouldn't be buying things like this but I can't resist. I love the series...

Ai To Kirai: Tengoku To Jigoku No Naka E, the newest in my favorite dating sim series. I'd never admit to playing these of course. They're...

...Shounen-ai dating sims...

I'm Jianliang Li and... I have a secret. I've more or less come to grips with it since last year.

I'm gay.

At first, I said I was bi, but...I really think that was just to "cope." If I was bi, I'd still be sort of "normal," but, no, I can't show interest in girls. Period. I've tried, believe me. I've never told anyone, I just pretend that there's nothing wrong.

A-And there isn't! Really! Nothing wrong with this, it's just a secret. A secret I would never reveal to anyone under any circumstances. And this is a game I will only play when no-one's home. I can't let my family find out, or my friends. Takato has no idea and he's my best friend and...The object of my affection. I admit it, I really like him, but I know it would never work out. He likes Juri, or at least he likes girls. I'm sure of it.

I finally take the game to the counter. The clerk gives me an odd look. "You know what this game is, right?" He asks.

I nod. "It's for my sister, she loves that sort of thing."

"Ah, say no more. My sister's a total yaoi obsessive, too...Creepy stuff." He says. I just give a halfhearted nod. Like I said, it's my secret. Mine alone.

I pay for the game and make sure no-one can see the cover through the bag. I step out into the mall, smiling to myself. It's summer break so I have no school, my parents are going out to dinner and a movie tonight, my brother and sister aren't coming home from college for another two days and Xiaochun is at a friend's house tonight. I couldn't ask for a more perfect release day!

"Jen?" That voice...

"Kenta?" I turn, Kenta's standing behind me with a game bag. Oh, crap, I didn't see him in there... It's sort of weird seeing him without Hirokazu at his side, that's probably why I didn't notice him.

"Hey, what'd you buy?" Kenta asks.

"Th-This? Oh, Final Fantasy XII..." I trail off, I hope I sound casual.

"Liar," Kenta says. "That doesn't come out until next week!" Crap... "C'mon! What'd you get? Is it for Hirokazu's birthday next month? You didn't get him Digimon World 5, did you? I just bought that for him!"

"N-No, it's not that..." He makes a quick grab for the bag, I pull it back. "K-Kenta!"

"What? It's nothing embarrassing is it? Are you a closet Doraemon's Happy Party Time fan or something?" He laughs, making another grab. This time he gets hold of the bag, he manages to get it out of my hands. "Lemme see!"

I go pale. Damn it, I knew these games were a mistake. He's looking at the back right now...

"...Jen? This is..." Kenta looks up at me, then down at the box.

"I-It's for Jialing! I swear!"

"...Dude, we need to talk." Kenta says, he puts the game in his bag. W-What the hell, Kenta? "Come on, let's grab lunch."

"K-Kenta!"

"You're not getting this back 'til we eat, Jen!" Kenta says with a grin. Oh, crap...Is he going to try to turn me straight or something? Tell me this is sick? A perversion? Crap, crap, crap...

"It's..."

"Jen, lunch, now." Kenta says. He leads me to the food court, going to the shortest line: A Lotteria Restaurant. "Come on, Jen, what're you getting?" He says as he reaches the counter.

"I-I'm not...hungry..."

Kenta rolls his eyes. "You want your game back or not?" I've never seen Kenta act like this before...It's weird. He's acting more like Hirokazu...I guess the taller of the two is rubbing off on him.

I sigh. "...I'll have a cheeseburger, no pickles." I say to the cashier.

"Same, with two large sodas." Kenta orders. I reach for my wallet. "Relax, this is on me."

"What?"

"It's worth it for the talk," Kenta says. I don't like where this is going... He pays for our food, taking his receipt and two soda cups. He passes one to me with a smile.

"Um... Kenta...What are you-"

"Jen, trust me, I really wanna talk to you now," Kenta grins, like...He's excited about this. ...Is he...? ...No way, he isn't...He's Hirokazu's best friend, and Hirokazu is... ...Then again...

I'm shaking as I get my soda from the fountain. I accidentally spill a bit, the cup overflows as I'm caught up in the thoughts running through my head. Kenta casually gets his soda. The order comes up just as we finish, Kenta takes the tray and leads me to a table. He motions for me to sit.

"Um...Kenta...Look, this isn't what you think-"

"So, gay or bi?" Kenta asks, casually, unwrapping his burger.

"Wh-What?" I realize I'm shaking as he asks this. I can't control it.

"Are you gay or bi?" Kenta asks again. "And be honest, Jen. I won't believe 'straight' for a second, not with the 'caught with your hand in the gay cookie jar' look on your face right now."

"...Gay..." I say, quietly. My eyes dart around to make sure no-one's listening. "Why are you so...interested?"

A sly grin spreads across Kenta's face. "Hirokazu's mine, just so you know."

"W-What?" D-Did I...Did I hear that right?

Kenta reaches into his bag and passes my game back to me. He shakes his head, saying, "He's straight, I think. But I can wish..."

"You're...?"

Kenta nods. "Don't feel so alone now, do you?"

I shake my head. "How long have you known you were...?" I awkwardly trail off. It's weird, I just...I can't bring myself to say it. GAY! I accept who I am but I don't want anyone to hear it, I guess.

"Um, well, I sort of realized how much I like Hirokazu. He's been my best friend since, well, pretty much my entire life and..." Kenta shrugs. "I like girls, a little, but I don't like any girl nearly as much as I like Hirokazu. Or most guys. Don't tell him, all right?"

"N-Never," I shake my head. I can't believe this. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No way in hell, Hirokazu doesn't even know." Kenta shakes his head. "I saw you buying the game back there. Just so you know, 'for your sister' would have made sense if you didn't spent twenty minutes looking over the back of the box. Especially with the look you had on your face."

I give a slow nod and sigh. "Was it really that obvious?" ...Great, I've tried to be so careful with keeping this a secret, and Kenta guessed just by watching me look at a game box.

"Not really, I didn't know what the game was until the clerk said something," Kenta says. "Do you like anyone?"

I swallow. "Uh..." ...Should I tell him? I...I've never told ANYONE this before, it's frightening but at the same time...Relieving. I know I'm not the only gay guy on Earth, but...I've always sort of felt like it until now...

"Come on, I told you about Hirokazu..." Kenta trails off. "It's only fair, Jen."

"...Takato." I finally say.

Kenta laughs. "I knew it!"

"W-What?"

"Dude, you and Takato are closer than Hirokazu and I are. And Ruki's always joked about how gay the two of us look!" Kenta laughs. "I sort of can't believe you, of all people, are gay... You were good at hiding it, I guess."

"I-I just don't want anyone to know, the stares, the judgment...It's too much for me." Someone in my freshman class was outted a few months ago, everyone still whispers about him...I couldn't take it if it were me.

"Same here," Kenta says. "How did you realize it?"

"For the past few years, I just...I realized how being with Takato made me feel. I eventually put two and two together and...I've been in denial until last year." I...I would just think of myself as 'straight,' even when I was thinking about Takato. It took my until last year to finally admit to myself, I. Prefer. Men. ...And, even then, I also said, I. Still. Like. Women. Too. ...For a while.

"So Takato turned you gay?" Kenta jokes. "He's a little too emotional for me. I think he's perfect for you, though."

I blush. "...How can you be so open about this?"

"I sort of skipped the 'Oh, no, I can't be that way' thing," Kenta shrugs. "It just didn't seem weird to me. I don't want to advertise it, but I never felt weird. I just sort of said, 'Huh, I think I love Hirokazu.'"

"You're so lucky," I sigh. "I spent most of last summer...Um..." I realize what I'm about to say. "N-Never mind..."

"Go on," Kenta says with a grin.

"...I got a really bad virus on my computer because I was so desperate to 'go straight,'" I begin. "I was...on certain websites."

Kenta bursts into a fit of laughs. "A-A-And?" He can't stop laughing.

"...I ended up on the gay ones in the end..." I groan. "I stopped after the virus. I swear!" ...That's sort of a lie...

"But you're 'normal' now, right?" Kenta sips his soda, he lets out another laugh.

"...As normal as I can be," I smile weakly. I can't believe I'm talking about this...

"How do you think your family would take it?"

"I have no idea," I shake my head. "I don't think they're anti-gay, but I just don't want to run the risk."

"I know, my Dad'd flip out," Kenta says. "My Mom, I don't know, but my Dad? Oh, I'm coming out when I have my own place and, maybe, after I move to China or America or some place far away. Then do it over the phone."

I laugh, "You planned that far ahead?"

"A little," Kenta says. "If Hirokazu were 'that way,' I'd risk it to be with him, but unless miracles happen..." He looks to my unopened burger. "...Jen, eat up. All right?"

"O-Oh, sorry," I unwrap my burger. "Thanks for lunch, Kenta."

"Thanks for the talk," Kenta smiles. "If you ever need someone to talk to..." He trails off.

I nod, taking a bite of my burger. After I swallow, I ask, "So, how do you know Hirokazu's straight?"

"He's Hirokazu, duh?" Kenta replies. "You think Takato's straight?"

"I'm pretty sure he is," I reply with a shrug.

"Takato's also...Kinda emotional, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything...Does it?"

Kenta shrugs. "I don't know, sometimes stereotypes have a point to them. If they strictly didn't apply, I'd at least tell Hirokazu I liked guys. I wouldn't tell him I liked HIM, but...Speaking of Hirokazu..."

"What is it?"

"Hirokazu is obsessed with a hot springs trip we're all going on this weekend, but Ryou backed out at the last minute. If we can't get someone to replace him, we can't go. Hirokazu is _pissed_ at Ryou right now," Kenta explains. "...Any chance you could replace Ryou?"

"H-Hot springs? As in...sitting around naked?"

Kenta nods. "I know, I know, but...Please?"

"Um...How do you plan to avoid...?" I trail off. This is a topic I'm really uncomfortable with...

"I'll tell you a trick later," Kenta says, blushing slightly. "But, please? You don't have to go in the springs, although Takato's going to be there..."

"...Takato?"

"You, me, Hirokazu and Takato," Kenta says. "What do you say?"

"...I'll...ask my parents," I say, trying to hide the smile creeping across my face. "Takato's really going to be there?"

"Hirokazu convinced him," Kenta nods. "He didn't want to go at first, but you know how Hirokazu can be when he wants something badly enough."

I nod. "If I can go, I'll let you know tonight."

"Thanks, Jen. And I'll tell you the 'trick' later," Kenta says.

"Um...Is it...?" I learn forward and whisper into his ear. We both turn a shade of crimson.

"...Yeah..." Kenta trails off. "Exactly."

I nod. "...Thanks..."

Kenta and I finish eating, he gives me some information about the trip for my parents and we go our separate ways after that...I can't believe Kenta's gay and so open about it. Well, open to me because he guessed my secret, he still wouldn't tell Hirokazu or Takato.

When I get back home, my father is watching television in the living room. "...Um, Dad? Can I ask something?"

My father gives a nod, turning down the television. "What is it, Jianliang?"

"I ran into Kenta at the mall. He, Hirokazu and Takato were planning a trip to a hot spring resort this weekend with Ryou," I begin, "but Ryou had to back out at the last minute. If no-one replaces him, they can't go. Would it be all right if I went in his place? The cost isn't too much, I can afford most of it."

My father thinks for a moment. "Where is it?"

"In the mountains, we're taking a bus up on Friday morning. The room is booked and everything," I explain. "If I don't go in place of Ryou, they'll have to cancel, and I don't think they'll be able to get their money back."

"...All right," he nods. "I'll give you some extra spending money, an advance on your allowance, deal? We'll talk about the rest with your mother later, though."

I smile. "Thanks, Dad! I'll call Kenta and let him know."

With that I hurry to my room and dial Kenta's cell number.

"...Jen?"

"Kenta, tell Hirokazu I'll be able to take Ryou's place," I say. "My Dad gave me the okay just now."

"Thanks, Jen, Hirokazu's going to be so thrilled! And he might just forgive Ryou," Kenta says. "Do you want to talk to Takato or should I? To let him know you're coming, I mean."

"I think I'll call him," I say, with a...certain tone I wouldn't have ever used, normally. Since Kenta knows, though...I sort of like being able to use it.

There's a laugh on the other end. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Talk to you later, Jen."

"Right, bye, Kenta," I hang up and immediately dial Takato's number.

"Matsuda Bakery." Takato answers.

"Takato, I heard you're going to some hot springs this weekend," I begin.

"Actually, we're not. Ryou backed out and without him we can't afford the trip."

"Not anymore, I'm going instead," I say.

"Y-You! Really?" Takato's voice goes up slightly. "I didn't know you liked hot springs..."

"I've never really been to one, and Kenta raised a good argument. So, what do I wear?"

Takato laughs, "Very funny, Jen-kun. Thanks for taking Ryou's place, Hirokazu was so upset at the last minute cancellation."

"Anytime, Takato-kun," I say. "I think it'll be fun. We each get our own rooms, right?"

"Eh? Of course not," Takato says. "We could only afford two rooms. Hirokazu and Kenta get one, I was going to share with Ryou." ...Oh, crap...

"Oh, s-so we'll be sharing a room?"

"You don't mind, do you?"

"O-Of course not, Takato-kun, you're my best friend. It'll be like a sleepover," I say, forcing a laugh. Damn you, Kenta...

"We're leaving really early on Friday...Don't be late, Hirokazu's liable to kill someone if he misses this. I've never seen him so obsessed about, well, anything!"

"I'll be early, then. Can't let Hirokazu down now, can we?"

"Great, see you Friday, Jen-kun."

"See you, Takato-kun." I hang up.

...I have to share a room with Takato... ...I can do this, we've slept over at eachothers' places, it'll be like that...

...Then again, ever since I came to terms with my feelings for him, I've sort of avoided sleep overs. I just...I know I'd watch him sleep or if I talked in my sleep and dreamed about him...I don't talk in my sleep, but...I could see it happening, happens all the time in manga. Cute guy A mutters, "I love you B-chan..." And Cute guy B overhears...

...Did I really just say "Cute Guy A" and "Cute Guy B." ...I guess eve my thoughts are getting more casual about this...

I'm still nervous about the trip, but...

...I guess I can handle it.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
I gotta begin with this: I was originally going to wait until November to let Taiki put this up, but...I found out October 20th is "Spirit Day," which is an LGBT holiday to bring attention to LGBT bullying and honor its victims... ...And I felt sort of bad I never heard it... ...In my defense, I barely ever know what day of the week it is half the time and usually miss, like, half my religious and national holidays I (should) celebrate.

The reason for the wait? I wanted one or two comedy fics uploaded before another freakin' slash fic. ...Oy...

...So, yeah, Taiki, you got lucky: You get that thing I refused to give you so much as a description of a couple weeks early. You can thank Spirit Day and the fact I don't think my Hirokazu and Kenta picture on DA was enough (link to account in Taiki's profile, where else?).

This is another unfinished fic, except I re-started it and...Reconfigured it after an idea hit me during another bout of insomnia. Originally, this was just three or four chapters, but...You'll see, you'll see, this is either one of my few good ideas or one of my million and one bad ideas. I'll let you guys decide.

I didn't like Lianjie and Jialing's dialogue in the first version (hence their absence). And since Jianliang mentions Kenta finding out his secret in "Pass The Soy Sauce," I thought I'd start with that...Even though that was, sort of, added to Soy Sauce when I finished it and not the original draft...Eh, I gotta stick to established continuity.

And...I gotta say, I think Kenta might be pushing things realistically speaking. I won't spoil what happens with him, though. I want to avoid Cast Full of Gay or whatever that trope is called (Taiki, why did you ever give me a link to that evil, evil site? It's been months since and I STILL HAVE FREAKIN' FIREFOX TABS OPEN!).

It still sort of bugs me how easy these are to write still...Seriously. I guess old habits die hard and this one's harder to quit than smoking. Of course, this project is going to be different from my previous works...I get to be a little creative with the format which has me excited.

This whole thing is meant to tie together everything related to the Save File\Pass the Soy Sauce\Christmas Dinner continuity, this is the...Biggest slash project I've ever undertaken. ... ... ...And I suddenly need a drink and a handful of my arthritis meds now that I realize I just admitted to that. Oy Gevalt, damn you, Twerp-chan and your constant begging for Leekatos! This is the big one, no more after this, got it? Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, Happy Valentines and a Joyful Whatever-Other-Freakin'-Holiday-Or-Reason-You-Can Think-Of-As-An-Excuse-For-Me-To-Write-This-Stuff!

Regarding the title: "Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero" is based on part of the opening verse to the Tamers opening theme (The Biggest Dreamer): "Mirai Mo Ima Mo Kakenukero" Which means "Run through the future and the present." This title mean "Run Through The Past, Present and Future."

Kako = Past  
Ima = Present  
Mirai = Future

Remember this, this is important! Why am I sticking with Japanese words instead of English? 'Cause you'd be twice as pissed at me if I used Mandarin Chinese instead like I wanna.

Actually, I'm not 100% sure if Kako's the right word or not (it might be "sugi" or something like that). My Japanese is non-existent at this point, Mandarin Chinese took over that portion of my brain. On the plus side though I still remember most of my Kanji...I just forgot how to say it in Japanese... Anyway, if anyone wants to correct me: Feel free, Taiki'll change it ASAP.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Yes! I so wanted to see how that hot springs trip went! Thank you, Ori! Thank you!

I'm not going to try to figure out the 'format' you mentioned since when I do that my head ends up hurting and I'm nowhere near close to what's running in that warped mind of yours. Especially if it's something you came up with while sleep deprived.

Want examples of Ori's sleep deprivation works? In the profile:  
-Save File. The Lianjie-POV fic, he says he wrote the whole thing at hour 24 from start to finish without stop! It's also in the same continuity as this one.  
-Even I Can Love: A very old AngeDevi fic we wrote in 2000 (pre-dates Mugen E, even!). Wrote from start to finish right before he collapsed.

And I don't believe for a minute this is the last slash you will ever write, Ori! You're [Ori's Old Pen Given Name] Bleedin' [Ori's Old Pen Surname]! You SPECIALIZED in it! But it's nice to see that you plan to put so much effort into this one. Thank you, Twisted Bastard-sempai, I accept the what-ever-excuse-I-can-think-of-to-get-you-to-write-Jenkato-Day gift.

I should make one thing clear to the reader: Ori tells me this a "tie-together" for the following fics:  
Christmas Dinner  
Pass The Soy Sauce  
Save File

If you have not read them, I suggest that you do so before continuing. In the above order (when Ori wrote them) or by Save File - Pass The Soy Sauce - Christmas Dinner, which is chronologically in the fic's timeline. The hot springs trip predates everything. I suppose you could call it the catalyst for the series.

As usual, I want to put in a plug for Ori's DeviantArt account (Account name: Qibushi-Zijian, and a link is available through my profile) and mention the poll currently featured on that same profile. The poll is to help Ori decide what projects to devote time to, for those who enjoy his writing. Please vote!

Finally, I truly hate asking, but reviews would be so appreciated for this one (and any other fic, for that matter). Ori tells me he's putting a lot of work and planning into this fic. My encouragement alone is not enough I think. I would really like it if there was proof that people enjoy Ori's writing.

Please? For me? For Ori? For love?

I do want to truly thank everyone who has left reviews so far, they mean a lot of me and I'm sure they mean even more to Ori. And a thank you to everyone who reads his work. Whether you review or not, we're happy as long as you enjoyed the story!

-Taiki Matsuki


	2. Kako II: The Journey, Li Jianliang

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Kako II: The Journey (Li Jianliang)

* * *

Kenta and I are the first at the bus depot for the trip, Takato and Hirokazu are nowhere to be seen. Which is good, I wanted to talk to him...About things I didn't want Hirokazu or Takato to know about.

We're sitting at the stop for our bus to the springs, it's supposed to arrive in an hour. The sky is complete overcast, I'm betting it's going to rain any minute. Unfortunately, we only have a bench and no shelter.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I finally say, sitting on my luggage. "...Hot springs?"

Kenta shrugs. "I'm just looking forward to relaxing and spending a few days with Hirokazu."

"Nice of you to tell me I'd be sharing a room with Takato, by the way," I say.

"I thought you'd like that as a surprise," Kenta grins. "Jen, relax. No-one suspects a thing about you, trust me, Hirokazu would've said something."

"He would?"

"I would think so, at least. How about Ruki? If anyone suspected the slightest hint of gay from you, Ruki would have said something. She says it about Hirokazu and I all the time, I'm amazed you and Takato somehow avoid it."

I shrug. I haven't really kept in close contact with Ruki since D-Reaper, after losing Renamon she went back to her broken heart shirts and everything. Takato took losing Guilmon better than I expected him to...It took me almost half a year before I spoke to my Dad again, a year for Yamaki. Yamaki says they're still trying to find a way for us to reunite...But after so many years, I don't think I'll see Terriermon again. I...really miss him.

"You don't talk to her much, either, right?" Kenta asks.

"Only if someone else invites her along or something."

"Yeah, she's...Ruki, after all," Kenta sits next to me on the bench. "You're freaked out because I figured it out, right?"

"A little...I've always been so careful. My brother made a joke this morning, 'spending a honeymoon with Takato,' I nearly had a heart attack." Literally, I'm amazed my reaction didn't give me away...Lianjie's sort of an ass at times, Jialing can attest to that.

Kenta laughs. "Relax, and by the way, is that woman over there sexy or what?"

"Huh?" I give Kenta confused look.

I figure out his meaning when I hear Hirokazu's voice behind me. "JEN!" He grabs me in a bear hug. "Jen you're the greatest guy on Earth, you know that? I owe you big time!"

"U-Urgh...You can repay...me...By letting me breathe..." I...didn't know...Hirokazu was this strong...!

He lets go of me, bowing his head once. "S-Sorry, but...Without you, I'd be out a crapload of cash and no hot spring for me to soak in..." Hirokazu laughs. "Seriously! I could almost kiss you, man!"

"...Kiss Kenta." I say, motioning to Kenta with my thumb. I glance over to him, he gives me an appreciative smile and laughs.

"Dude, I was joking," Hirokazu lets out a sigh and leans against the wall of the bus depot. "I can't wait! This is going to be HEAVEN!"

"I had no idea you were so enthusiastic about hot springs," I say.

"When I was a kid, my family used to go to one every summer, but we stopped a year before the whole D-Reaper thing. I've been dying to go back ever since," Hirokazu checks his travel bag's side pocket for his bus ticket, adding, "If I can get away with it, I'm just going to spend the whole trip in the springs. Kenta, room's yours!"

"Oh, but I'll be so lonely," Kenta says.

"Then join me in the hot spring."

"I guess I could do that..." Kenta says in a tone I would never dare to use if Takato had said that. How can he be so open? ...Then again, Hirokazu doesn't suspect a thing, apparently, Kenta's being Kenta as far as he's concerned. Just joking around.

"Where's Takato?" I ask.

"Oh, he's in the depot. He lost his ticket and has to get a replacement," Hirokazu rolls his eyes. "Good thing I woke him before sunrise!"

"You called him that early?"

"No, I showed up at his place that early." Hirokazu replies. "Should'a seen the look on his face, I sneaked up to the balcony by his room and woke him up! 'HOOOOOT SPRIIIINGS!'"

"...And exactly what did his parents say about that?" I have to know, I just have to.

Hirokazu turns to Kenta. "...Uh...Kenta, if I need to buy bread from the Matsuda Bakery, you might have to do it for me for the next couple years," Hirokazu laughs nervously. ...I thought so...

Takato finally makes his way from the bus depot building to us, he looks half dead. "Hey, Jen-kun...Kenta-kun...Roosterkazu-kun..." He gives Hirokazu with an annoyed look, Hirokazu just laughs it off.

"You'll be happy when we get to the springs, Takato, it'll be worth the early wake up," Hirokazu grins. "I promise!"

"Uh-huh, my Dad asked me to drown you in the spring and make it look like an accident, you know that, right?" Takato says.

"O-Oh...But your Mom-"

"-Doesn't care if it looks like an accident or not. She'll get me a good lawyer."

I laugh. "S-Sorry, Takato..." I say after a minute.

"It's okay, Jen-kun...I'll just get some sleep on the bus ride."

We spend the rest of the wait chatting...Well, sort of. Hirokazu rants on about hot springs while Takato drifts in and out of consciousness. I had to wake him when the bus finally pulled up. We show our tickets and put our luggage in the side compartment, then get our seats.

I offer Takato the window of our seat, he shakes his head. "I'm going to try to sleep, the view would be wasted on me."

I nod. "All right. I'll listen to some music for the trip. Enjoy your nap." I reach into my pocket for an MP3 player.

"If Hirokazu tries anything to wake me, hit him." Takato says. He reclines his seat the oh-so-generous half inch the bus allows, then adds. "Hard. Very, very hard."

I laugh. "Will do, Takato-kun." I look around the bus after I put on the earphones. Hirokazu and Kenta are sitting a few seats in front of us. They're both playing DS games, probably against each other.

...Well, this is it... I just hope I can handle the trip...

* * *

...Two hours...

...Takato has been using my shoulder as a pillow for almost two hours. And I don't care in the slightest. Kenta checked on me at one point during the trip, he didn't say anything but the look on his face... ...Something between 'congratulations' and "awww, how cute.'

I guess I don't mind Kenta knowing, it's actually a bit fun this way...Just as long as it stays just Kenta knowing. If Hirokazu found out...I don't know how he would react to something like this, but I can make an educated guess. He's Hirokazu, his favorite enka song, 'Otoko Shibuki,' is all about how to 'be a man' and stuff like that...I don't think he'd take too well if he found out about Kenta or I...

...And Takato... ...I don't know at all, to be honest. We've never discussed it, even when that guy was outted at school...I just don't want to run the risk...And I say that when I'm going to a hot spring with him... ...Kenta's 'trick' (which I can't believe he even suggested or that I'm even going to try) had better work...

...Or else I'm screwed. My secret will...be very obvious.

The bus makes a stop at the halfway point to the spring. Takato stirs when the driver announces we'll be stopping for an early lunch at a rest stop.

He realizes the position he's in. "J-Jen-kun? S-Sorry, did I-"

"Just for, like, ten minutes," I say. "I didn't want to wake you. It didn't bother me."

He's blushing ever-so-slightly. "Sorry...You make a good pillow, though," he jokes. I laugh.

"Get a good nap?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to stay awake for the rest of the trip," he says. "Want to get a snack?"

"If you do."

We both get up from our seat and head out of the bus with some of the other passengers. Most of them were either on the bus when it arrived or were picked up at one of the three stops on the way. Hirokazu, Kenta, Takato and I were the only ones at the depot.

The rest stop is a small convenience stand in a park with restrooms and tables. Takato goes to the refrigerators in back and gets a couple sodas, I grab a bag of chips and a tray of onigiri. Takato gets the same. We both go to the register, Takato stops me as I reach for my wallet. "Huh?"

"I used you as a pillow, I think I owe you lunch for that," Takato jokes.

"Takato, it's all right, I didn't mind..." I realize I shouldn't have said that, why exactly _didn't_ I mind? Thankfully, he doesn't read into it and just tells me to put my money away. We both go to one of the tables where Hirokazu and Kenta are already eating.

"Sleep well enough to not want to kill me?" Hirokazu asks as Takato sits down.

"I just want to hurt you, now," Takato replies with a smile. He passes me one of the sodas he got. Ramune, our favorite.

"Thanks for lunch, Takato," I bow my head.

"Why'd you buy him lunch?" Hirokazu asked.

"I...Accidentally used Jen as a pillow when I fell asleep."

"Yeah, like, two stops ago," Hirokazu says. Oh, damn it...

"Two stops?" Takato asks, he looks to me. "You said it was just for a few minutes..."

"...Minutes, hours...Time is relative?" I say, making a mental note to help Takato drown Hirokazu later.

"You actually let him stay that way for the entire trip?" Hirokazu asks.

"Takato had a rough morning, I didn't want to wake him," I reply. "It didn't bother me, I just listened to music."

"Sorry, Jen-kun..."

"No need to apologize, Takato," I shake my head. "Really." I look at Hirokazu's meal. "Hirokazu, did you actually get sushi here?" I ask, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah...Why?" Hirokazu eats a piece of eel nigiri.

"We're at a rest stop in the middle of nowhere, something tells me that's not as fresh as sushi should be," I say.

Hirokazu looks down at his tray of sushi, then shrugs. He eats another nigiri.

"I told him the same thing, Jen," Kenta says. He picks up the plastic cover, raising an eyebrow. "Though, I should have pointed out that this expired yesterday."

Hirokazu goes pale. "Give me that!" He grabs the plastic lid from Kenta. "...Oh, you lying...!" He laughs, looking to Kenta. "This expires today, it's still good! Technically."

"Hirokazu, today's the twenty-second, that expired on the twenty-first." Kenta says.

"...I'm going to go induce vomitting, see you guys on the bus," Hirokazu picks up his tray and, rather than induce vomitting, proceeds to complain to the clerk.

I let out quiet sigh of relief, I really didn't want to keep talking about the previous subject. Takato, Kenta and I finish our food just as Hirokazu comes back with two bags of chips and a can of green tea.

"Bus is leaving in five minutes! No food or drinks on the bus!" The driver calls over the bus loudspeaker.

"Oh, damn it...! I got all this for free!" Hirokazu sighs. He sits down, rips open one of the bags of chips and wolfs it down as he tosses the other one to Kenta, Takato and I. "Eat. Fast." He says between handfuls of chips. He then chugs the can of green tea.

All in under one minute. Kenta breaks the stunned silence by clapping.

Hirokazu stands on the table and takes a bow. I have to admit it, nothing is ever boring if Hirokazu is around...

We finish the other bag just as the bus starts to load. I, again, offer Takato the window of our seat, he declines.

"Are you sure? You're going to be awake this time," I say.

Takato nods. "I'm sure."

I sit down, pulling a DS-mini from by pocket. "Do you have anything for the trip?" I ask.

Takato's eyes go wide. "Crap, I had a GBA in my luggage..." He groans, the bus has just started up. Too late.

I pass him my MP3 player. "You can borrow this, unless you want my DS?" I offer him the game system.

"Music is perfect! Thanks, Jen-kun," Takato smiles. He puts on the earphones while I start up my game. I'm pretty sure Takato can't see that it's Ai To Kirai: DS, I can barely see the screen in the light I have now... I always had trouble with hand helds and cars or buses when it comes to light.

An hour passes, I'm just about to score a date with Tenjin...I think.

"...Jen-kun, what's Ai To Kirai?"

My eyes go wide...Please, don't tell me he somehow saw the game screen...

"A-Ai to...Kirai?" I ask.

"You have it on your MP3 player under 'game soundtracks,'" Takato says, taking off one of the ear phones. "This song, 'Ai To Kirai Overture,' is pretty cool!"

Damn, I forgot those were on there...

"It's an RPG," I say. "Like the Persona games." It's the half-truth, it's a really, really gay version of Persona without battles.

"Cool, mind if I borrow it sometime?"

"Oh, they're Lianjie's games, I'd have to ask him," I reply. "I'll try, though." I hate lying to Takato, but... ...I'd rather not let him borrow my favorite shounen-ai dating sims...

Takato nods. "The soundtrack is amazing." He sits back in his seat, putting the earphone back on. I go back to my game...

...That was close...

The bus stops outside of the hot springs resort: Ishigame Inn. Hirokazu takes care of things at the front desk while Takato, Kenta and I wait in the lobby.

Kenta is trying his hardest to keep a straight face as Takato is humming the theme to Ai To Kirai to himself. I'm doing the same...

A maid approaches us with Hirokazu behind her. "I'll show you to your rooms," she says with a bow.

We all follow her down the first floor hall, passing a game room and the entrance to the men's side of the hot springs and a path to an outdoor cafe. It's like being in an old time Japanese manor, the sliding screens and wooden floors... I like it, a lot.

Our rooms are right next to eachother at the end of the hall to the left of the hot springs entrance. The maid hands us our room keys. "Please use the robes and towels provided for the spring, be sure to clean yourself before entering."

We nod. I swallow, this is going to be...interesting.

Hirokazu and I unlock the doors to our rooms, almost in unison. As he walks into his room, he stops and pokes his head out, saying, "Jen, Takato, be ready for the spring in about an hour."

I stammer. "H-Hey, we just got here-"

"Yeah, we only have so much precious time to soak!" Hirokazu grins. "This is gonna be great!"

"All right, Hirokazu..." Takato rolls his eyes. "We'll be ready."

I unpack my things with Takato. The room is fairly small. There's a bathroom and shower to the right of the two single beds. One nightstand between them and a television. Next to the bathroom is a closet. In the closet is a series of light blue and light pink robes in different sizes for guests...

"I'll change into my robe," Takato says, taking one of the robes and going into the bathroom. I nod.

I...I can do this...

...Why did I agree to this?

When it gets close to Hirokazu's hour-deadline, I get a robe and step into the bathroom... ...Here goes...

* * *

The three of us walk through the hall, Hirokazu, Kenta and I...Takato, for some reason, ran off ahead. When I came out of the bathroom, he was gone... Hirokazu said Takato went on ahead of us. Hirokazu wanted him to wait but Takato, sort of insistently, said he couldn't and he would 'find a spring for us.'

That's a bit weird, I thought he'd wait...Then again, I shouldn't be complaining...

Hirokazu steps into the changing room, grabbing a basket. "I can't believe Takato gets to experience to hot springs first..."

"I guess, unlike you, he could be excited about the trip without bouncing around the whole time," Kenta says, taking a basket...

"Yeah," I say, looking up at the ceiling and taking a basket.

"What? You see something up there?" Hirokazu asks, looking up at the ceiling.

"Just...admiring the architecture..." I trail off as we walk into the changing room. I glance into the springs momentarily...Barely anyone is there. I see Takato in one of them. He spots me and waves. I wave back, trying to look casual.

...This is it...

...Just stay calm, Jianliang...

...You can do this...

...Because If you can't, you're screwed...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
For those wondering WHY Jianliang is so apprehensive at this point: Despite what anime and manga will tell you, no-one wears towels or bathing suits at hot springs (or bath houses): Everyone's naked. Do the math yourself.

Anyway, next chapter is the infamous hot springs incident... ...This is gonna be awkward... ...Oy...I should've thought of that before I started this... I won't spoil anything, but...Let's just say the dialogue was a LOT of fun.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I can certainly understand Jen's hesitation. It's certainly not a situation I would enjoy at all. I am rather curious as to how the incident will go down, though.

And a quick thank you to the reviewers so far! Thank you very much, we're glad you're enjoying the story! Ori says after he read them, he got kicked by his muse for a Digimon Adventure comedy and, surprisingly, an extra chapter to this one (this fic is finished, but Ori says it's still "open to new content at all times"). It's also why he's letting me put up this chapter a day or two early. I wonder if he'll let me put up the incident chapter early, too. I just have to know how that goes down but he hasn't even sent it to me yet.

Honestly, Ori is enjoying the fact he can tease me with this fic and he makes no secret of it.

-Taiki Matsuki


	3. Kako III: Densetsu No Onsen Hebi, Jenrya

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Kako III: Densetsu No Onsen Hebi (Li Jianliang)

* * *

...I...I can't believe what just happened...

We spent, maybe, ten minutes in the spring before... Something happened... ...Something I never thought would ever happen...

...I still can't believe it...

...Takato...um...Did what I was afraid I'd do... Hirokazu was the one who noticed. Takato ran back to the room right after Hirokazu brought it to everyone's attention. ...I was stunned... ...Takato pushed past me, jumped out of the spring and to the changing room for his robe and ran back to our room...

...Now I know why he wanted to be the first in the springs and avoided us entirely in the changing room...

Kenta was pissed. So was I. I can't believe Hirokazu would do something like that, though he...Didn't seem to be malicious about it, more joking around as he usually does. Like it was no big deal. We still spent a good couple minutes trying to get Hirokazu to go back with us to apologize to Takato...

...I guess I can't blame Takato for running. The look on his face when he realized Hirokazu had noticed his 'problem' was one thing...When Hirokazu said, loud enough for all of us to hear, "So is there a snake loose in the hot spring or are you just happy to see me?" Was another thing... ...To be able to make that situation even more uncomfortable is a gift that only Hirokazu Shiota possesses.

We're standing outside the room Takato and I are sharing, Hirokazu is pounding on the door. "Takato! Open up! Come on! No-one's mad!" He puts his ear to the door. "Oh, for the love of...!" He turns to us, saying, "He's crying!" Again, Hirokazu turns to the door, pounds twice and says. "Takato, seriously! No-one cares if you got a boner in the hot spring! Come out already!"

Kenta and I groan. "...Could you rephrase that, just a little?" Kenta asks.

"What? Did you see something I didn't?" Hirokazu asks. He knocks on the door again. "Come on, Takato! I'm not mad! I take it as a compliment, I'm honored that I turn you on!"

"Hirokazu!" Kenta shouts.

"What? You think it was you?" He asks, then points to me. "Jen, maybe, but...I think we all know who's the best looking guy here." ...Hirokazu's reaction to this revelation might just be more of a shock than the possibility that Takato's gay.

"I can't believe this..." I sigh. "...And why did you have to bring attention to it, Hirokazu? Takato was embarrassed enough!"

"...Why were you even looking?" Kenta asks. That's...actually a very good question.

"It's hard not to notice something like that," Hirokazu says, he leans on the door. "And, what? You two looked up the entire time? Everyone's naked, I don't care what you see, I assume you don't care what I see!"

Kenta and I exchange looks and nod. He has a point.

Hirokazu goes back to knocking on the door. "Takato, come on! Go back to the hot spring with us!"

"...You want him _back_ in the hot spring?" Kenta asks. "Why?"

"Because we paid an extraordinary amount of cash for this trip, and I don't want any of it to go to waste! What do I care if he's gay?" Hirokazu shrugs.

"Y-You have no problem with it?" Kenta asks.

"No, he's Takato, we've been friends for years and, well, who cares? It's nothing I have a problem with. Why do you ask? ...Wait, _you_ care? Kenta, that's...shocking! I mean, really shocking..." He gives Kenta a confused look.

"I don't care if he's gay, don't even joke that I do!" Kenta frowns. "I am a little surprised, though...I didn't really picture Takato as gay."

"...Kenta, you realize you're saying that about a guy whose instinctual reaction to this sort of situation is to cry into a pillow, right?" Hirokazu says.

Kenta groans.

"Hirokazu, could you not joke like that?" I ask.

"All right, all right," Hirokazu rolls his eyes. He pounds on the door. "Come on, Takato! Open up! You can check me out all you want!"

Again, Kenta and I scream "Hirokazu" in unison.

"...I'm sorry for that joke, Takato. I honestly have no problem, you can love anyone you want and I wouldn't judge you. I for one would LOVE to go back and soak in some springs! And I want you to join us!" No response. "Jen, gimme your key...I'm goin' in."

"Takato wants to be left alone, Hirokazu," I say. "I doubt you're the one who can make him feel better right now."

"Why? I turn him on."

Kenta and I groan.

"Jen, I'll go back to the springs with Hirokazu, you deal with Takato," Kenta says, he looks to Hirokazu, who's still trying to get Takato's attention, then winks at me. "You're so damn lucky." He whispers.

"What?"

"Come on, Takato might like you," Kenta whispers. "Just tell him, I don't think he can pull the whole 'ew, you're a sick freak' thing after this."

I nod...I...I can't believe that thought didn't occur to me. Takato and I...have a chance together.

Kenta turns to Hirokazu. "Jen says he'll deal with Takato, you and I can go back to the hot springs."

"Oh, come on! We spent so damn much!"

"We're here for a few days, Takato probably needs a day to calm down-"

"Dude, how long do you think his boners last?"

"...I meant emotionally, you idiot..." Kenta groans.

"O-Oh, right..." Hirokazu laughs. "Okay, fine, but...Jen, try to get him back to the spring, okay?"

I nod. "R-Right. I'll do what I can." I wait until Hirokazu and Kenta turn down the hall before I reach for my room key. I knock on the door. "...Takato, it's Jen. I'm coming in. I just want you to know, I'm not mad or anything. I'm not going to make fun of you or be an ass like Hirokazu. Okay?" There's no response, but I can hear faint sobbing inside...

I unlock the door and walk in. Takato's on one of the beds, lying on his stomach with his head in a pillow... I haven't seen him like this in years. My heart starts pounding more and more as I approach...This is it...

I sit down on the other bed. "Um...Takato, are you all right?"

"...Y-Yeah...Kind of..." Takato says, he doesn't turn to face me. "...Jen...I'm sorry...I...I..." He stammers, I think he's trying to explain what happened in a way as to deny the obvious implications...I can't let him do that. "Jen, it's not-"

"Takato...Can I just ask...Are you...gay?" I say, plainly. "I-I won't care if you are, really. I promise. I swear, I would never hate you for it...You're my best friend. No matter what." I feel so far from hate for you right now, Takato...I just want to be absolutely sure.

It takes him a minute to answer, he lets out a loud sigh. "I am..." Takato nods into his pillow. "...I'm sorry, Jen-"

"No, no, Takato, don't apologize." I say. I can't believe this... I'm sorry for Takato that I had to find out this way, but... ...My only fear now is if he rejects my feelings, not if he hates me. "I, um, I want to talk to you...About something. Can you sit up?"

Takato, gradually, lifts himself up. His eyes are already red from crying. He faces me, but he's looking away, resting one hand on the pillow. "...I know, you want another room, right?"

"N-No, of course not," I shake my head. How can I say this? ...I don't know... I've dreamed of this moment, not _this exact_ moment (and certainly not the circumstances leading up to it), but I've imagined something like it...

I...I think I'm more afraid of what would happen if he says 'no,' than I was of him hating me before... Because...I mean, we're both...'that way,' but if he says no...It'd be even worse for me...Because I was so close to being with him and he still rejected my feelings...

Th-That's...Actually even scarier, I think. That...he could reject me, that he could have no problem with how much I like him but...He just couldn't return those feelings, he could have a thing for Kenta instead! Or even Hirokazu... ...And not me...

...No, no, I have to do this! ...If I knew he wouldn't hate me, I would have done this so much sooner, I'm not going to stop now.

"...Takato, would you like to...do something, sometime? Like...go out?" I guess that's a good way to start...

...Or not. Takato throws his pillow aside and frowns at me. "Jen, that's not funny! Hirokazu's an ass who would joke like that, but you? I can't believe it!"

"N-No! T-Takato! I'm serious!" I say, quickly. "I-I'm gay, too. I'm not joking, I...I like you! ...I-I like you a lot."

His jaw falls. "...You're gay, Jen?"

I nod, swallowing. It's still nerve wracking, even telling Takato when I know he won't hate me for it... "...I really like you, Takato. A lot. I've had feelings for you for a long time, I can't even pinpoint when they started, I've just thought about you that way for so long."

"J-Jen...I'm s-sorry I yelled at you. It's just...With what Hirokazu was saying out there..."

"No, it's okay. After what Hirokazu was shouting, I don't blame you," I say. "Kenta was the only one who knew about me, he found out by accident last week... I never thought I'd tell you because I was afraid of how you'd react. So, um...Is there a chance...?"

Takato nods, smiling slightly. "I've liked you a lot for more than a few years, too. I didn't tell you for the same reason, and I was pretty sure that you were straight. I mean, you're...You! I figured you could have anyone you wanted."

I laugh, "Wow, thanks." I look into his eyes, a grin spreading across my face. "If I can have anyone, then I want you. I want Takato Matsuda. And only Takato Matsuda."

Takato laughs back. "I have no objection to that at all."

"How about we have lunch at that cafe, near the hot springs? To make things official."

Takato nods. "Yeah." He gets up, I do the same and take his hand.

"...Can I try one thing, before we leave?" I ask.

"What?"

I lean forward, Takato gets the idea and does the same...

...For a first kiss, it's...actually a little awkward, nothing at all like the first kisses in a manga or my games. It was just simple kiss on the lips and nothing more. And I wouldn't ask for anything different. It's great. Because it's Takato.

When we break the kiss, Takato smiles. "Was that your first kiss, too?"

I nod with a laugh. "Y-Yeah...I think we'll need to practice."

Takato gives me another kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, we should practice. As often as possible."

I laugh, though I'm blushing a little from the kiss. Takato, too, and even more, actually.

Takato looks up at me, a little hesitantly. "Can I call you...Jen-chan?"

"Only if I can call you Takato-chan," I reply.

"Thanks, Jen...chan," Takato laughs. "S-sorry, it's...Something I never thought I'd say to you."

I kiss him on the cheek, he blushes. I do, too, but not nearly as badly. "I never thought I'd do that, Takato-chan."

* * *

The outdoor cafe is in a bamboo walled area with a stone path and some outdoor tables. You can see steam rising from the hot springs over the wall and there's wild bamboo and other plants growing everywhere. It's beautiful...

...But there's not much of a cafe. They don't serve much more than snacks. Takato and I are splitting a soda. It also happens to be their last Ramune.

So much for a first date.

Takato takes a sip of our soda. "...Sorry again about what happened in the springs..."

"Don't be, Takato-chan," I love saying '-chan' at the end of his name. "If it didn't happen, we'd have no idea we liked each other. And Hirokazu, really, just seemed to be joking around. I'm surprised by how he reacted, it's not something that bothers him."

Takato nods. "I...I actually laughed a couple times while he was shouting through the door. I was still embarrassed and upset but the fact he was acting like he always did made me feel a little better. I was more scared that you would be upset."

"I was so mad at Hirokazu that...I didn't even realize I now had a chance to be with you," I laugh. "Kenta had to point it out to me, he got rid of Hirokazu so I could talk to you."

"It's...sort of weird, like not much has really changed," he says, "N-Not that I don't like it, but...I guess shounen-ai manga tend to over-romanticize things."

"I know what you mean," I pause. "Wait, you read...shounen-ai manga?"

Takato glances away, blushing, "Um...No?"

"Ai To Kirai is a shounen-ai dating sim," I say, remembering when he asked about it earlier. "They aren't Lianjie's. I'll let you borrow my favorite, the original."

"Why is that your favorite?"

"There's...a boy named Wataru who's an artist...He looks a lot like you," I start to blush. "I've had that game for three years and...I don't think I've ended the game with anyone except him...I guess it was the closest I could get to the real thing."

Takato giggles, "You like me that much?"

"No, I like you a lot more."

"I...Um...I have a few sketches I drew of us, together," Takato looks away, his cheeks turn a light shade of red. "I'll show them to you when we get back. N-Nothing dirty, of course, just...Holding hands, sitting together and being a couple. Sort of like that picture I gave you for your birthday that one time...That was, um, sort of one of them, just not as...obvious. I was worried you might suspect something."

I laugh, "I hugged you after you gave it to me, I...I was worried you would suspect something from that." Takato laughs, too and nods. It's true, I did. I liked his gift that much, it was of Takato and I with our partners, sitting on a hill and watching clouds. He put so much effort into it. "That's one of my favorite gifts, ever. I keep it in a frame of a picture...of us."

"I...I can't believe we never told each other this before, with...Well, your sims, my pictures," Takato laughs. "I think I even know the frame you're talking about. The one of us on your computer, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one." I nod. "I wanted to tell you so badly sometimes but I didn't want to risk losing our friendship. I don't think I could handle that."

Takato's about to speak when a flash goes off near us. We turn to the source...

...Hirokazu and Kenta, with a throwaway camera.

"I told you, Hirokazu," Kenta says, looking to Hirokazu with the biggest grin I've ever seen him with.

"All right, all right, I owe you five hundred yen..." Hirokazu rolls his eyes. He and Kenta walk to our table. He eyes Takato, then me, "So, Takato, it was Jen that turned you on..." He trails off.

Takato and I are bright red...I guess the secret wouldn't have lasted too long. Hirokazu may be a little dense (what with Kenta and all), but even he'd figure out why I was suddenly spending so much time with the recently outted Takato Matsuda.

"Hirokazu...Kenta..." Takato stutters.

"And why didn't you tell me you were gay, Jen?" Hirokazu looks to me. "Keeping secrets isn't cool! You, too, Takato!" He turns to Takato.

"...You don't mind?" I ask. ...I really pictured Hirokazu as the type to freak out over this sort of thing.

"I'm more upset that I'm not in the hot spring right now, and you two should be there with me!" Hirokazu says. "I want to spend more time in a hot spring than on dry land with this trip, guys. Kenta could confess his undying love for me and I won't care as long as I'm soaking in a nice warm hot spring!" ...I wonder if he really has no idea that Kenta likes him...

"I love you, Hiro-chan. I always have..." Kenta grins, he leans forward for a kiss. As before, he uses the tone I would have never used on Takato...Before.

Hirokazu gently pushes him aside. "Kenta..." He rolls his eyes. "Look, tonight, we're all going back to the springs. I don't care who gets hard, you're staying!" He eyes Takato before he gets up. "I'm getting something to drink, hold on..." He walks to the cafe.

"Sorry, Takato, I don't think you're ever going to live this down," Kenta shrugs. "At least you got Jen out of it."

Takato looks to me with a smile. "I can live with that. By the way, Kenta, you...knew about Jen?"

Kenta nods. "He knows about me, too."

Takato's eyes go wide. "Y-You?"

"Don't tell Hiro-chan," Kenta chuckles.

Takato looks to me, I shrug. "I didn't expect it, either. He caught me with an Ai To Kirai game and...Wanted to talk."

"I'm so happy for both of you," Kenta says. "Takato, I am...a little surprised, I didn't think you were, well, 'one of us.'" He laughs.

"Y-You, too," Takato says. "You like...Hirokazu?"

Kenta shakes his head. "I don't like Hiro-chan, I love him. But I know he's straight. You two are so damn lucky. Jen, kiss Takato a few times for me."

I laugh, kissing Takato on the cheek.

"Little closer to the lips than that, Jen-chan," Kenta says.

I oblige, Takato blushes slightly. I look to him. "S-Sorry, don't want to be so open in public?"

"N-No, it's...I never thought I'd be able to kiss you in front of someone else...Or at all. I don't mind," he says, smiling. "I just need to get used to it, and I'm not going to complain when you kiss me. Ever."

Kenta speaks up, "Hey, she's hot," he points to a maid passing through the area. Hirokazu comes back just as he says this.

"...Huh?" He looks. "Eh, not really my type..." Hirokazu starts to pass out cans of iced green tea. He opens his, raising it. "I'm only going to say this once...To Jen and Takato, I'm happy two of my best friends found love. May they find eternal happiness, which I know for a fact will be guaranteed if they join Kenta and me in the hot springs tonight! The hot spring gods told me so!" He toasts his tea can, we all do the same with a laugh.

"Hirokazu, I'm just wondering, why don't you have any problem with sitting around naked with a bunch of gay guys?" Kenta asks.

"Because those three gay guys are my best friends, duh?" Hirokazu replies.

Takato and I exchange glances. Kenta goes slightly pale. "...Th-Three, Hirokazu?" Kenta asks.

"Yeah, you, Jen and Takato...Why? Did I miscount?" Hirokazu replies.

...I take back what I said about Hirokazu being dense... I guess this is why he didn't seem upset about Takato's "secret," he's, well, ALWAYS with Kenta...

"...Oh...Um..." Kenta blushes slightly.

"...Wait, you thought I didn't know?" Hirokazu asks. He looks surprised. "Seriously?"

"...Sort of..."

"...Dude, you're...sorta obvious...No offense..." Hirokazu trails off, sipping his drink, Kenta just hangs his head, as if defeated. "...Uh...Sorry?"

"...I need to soak in some hot springs now and reflect..." Kenta finishes his tea quickly and gets up. "I thought I kept my secret so well!" He turns, looking to the sky. "If Hiro-chan figured it out, who else knows...?"

"Um...I thought...You'd just...always been out...Like for the past couple years..." Hirokazu trails off. Kenta hangs his head lower.

"Again...If anyone needs me, I'm going to soak... ...Maybe with my head underwater for an extended period of time..." Kenta sighs, walking off. The last part is obviously a joke, but he's definitely upset about his 'secret' not being so secret.

As Kenta walks off, Hirokazu finishes his green tea, tosses the can in a nearby recycling bin and starts off. "See you guys, springs are calling!" He jogs off, shouting, "KENTA! Wait up! I'll join you!" ...He's...going to join Kenta? W-Well, then again, we three gay guys are his best friends.

I'm really glad this is a non-issue for him, though.

"...Are we...sure there's nothing between those two?" Takato asks, looking to me. I shake my head with a shrug.

"Hirokazu is...Weird." I shrug. "But...I wonder if he knew Kenta wasn't joking all those times..." I trail off. "Sorry our first date isn't all that much."

"Jen-chan, it's a date. That's...more than I thought would ever happen."

I smile. "Are you...up to going to the springs later?"

"Um...I'll...try..."

I blush slightly, saying, "Kenta...told me a trick..."

"...A trick?"

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
First, for those wondering why, of all things, this is what I chose for Takato to be outted back when I wrote Christmas Dinner... ...The reason is...

...It MIGHT be based on a true and very funny\embarrassing (depends on who you ask) story that took place around the time I wrote Christmas Dinner. That's all the detail you're gonna get, though!

And that's the infamous hot springs incident...For the record, the incident was established way back when Christmas Dinner was first posted. Pass the Soy Sauce turned it into a running gag, sort of. I obviously was not going to write out the actual incident, but the aftermath... ...Hirokazu's dialogue was a ton of fun to write. Especially when I got to Takato and Jen's date...

Oh, and I am not going to comment on the really bad pun if you translate the title of this chapter...

* * *

Taiki's Notes:  
I will comment on the pun: Hysterical.

Ori sent this to me last night, I thought it would be good to get an early start and put this up the following morning.

And Hirokazu _knew? _Oh, that is excellent, Ori! I loved that twist!

What could be next, though? You say it's going on more than just the next chapter but, how? Aside from maybe one more chapter to follow this up and end it all, I have no idea how you can go further.

Honestly, I'm curious as to what Ori has planned for something he says is so going to be so long. How long? SIXTEEN CHAPTERS, he says! I mean, five or six is one thing but I have no idea what he has in mind for sixteen!  
-Taiki Matsuki


	4. Kako IV: The Journey Home, Li Jianliang

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Kako IV: The Journey Home (Li Jianliang)

* * *

The bus arrived at noon, we were waiting outside of the inn. Hirokazu actually woke us up early so we could enjoy the hot spring for a few more hours before leaving. Thankfully, it wasn't too early and he wasn't as loud or annoying as when he woke Takato for the trip.

I board the bus with Takato...We're holding hands. A couple people stare or take a second glance at us, we don't mind. Well, not much, anyway.

Hirokazu and Kenta are right after us and sit across from us, Hirokazu taking the window. I offer the window to Takato.

"No, you take it, Jen-chan." He really likes calling me Jen-chan. Not that I mind at all.

"I got it on the way over. You deserve it on the way back," I say with a smile. "Okay?"

"If you want, we can trade at the halfway point," Takato sits down, I sit next to him and glance to Hirokazu and Kenta.

Kenta...He was a little upset that Hirokazu had actually known his "secret" for, according to Hirokazu, 'the whole damn time.' He got over it when he realized Hirokazu really didn't mind the passes he made at him. He also refers to him exclusively as 'Hiro-chan,' now, which Hirokazu hasn't objected to. He...almost encourages it.

Kenta is a little worried his family knows or at least suspects something, he says he's not going to act any different around them. He still doesn't want to tell them.

I'm sorry I ever thought Hirokazu was the slightest bit homophobic...He's so amazingly supportive of Takato and I that I almost want to kiss him (I wouldn't, but you know what I mean). Now I know why Kenta loves him so much. And the fact he so easily puts up with Kenta hitting on him, even in the hot springs of all places, is amazing...To Hirokazu, he's just hanging out with his friends.

Speaking of the hot springs, Takato and I managed to avoid any repeat incidents...Thankfully. Hirokazu still joked about it, though...Takato's still embarrassed, but I remind him that it was a good thing in the end. And we both know Hirokazu's just being Hirokazu. An ass, but never for the sake of being mean.

The bus starts to pull out. I turn to Takato. "Um...What do we do about...being together?" I ask. "I mean, our families can't know...Can they?"

Takato shakes his head, quickly. "N-No way...I don't want to know what my parents would think..."

"Anytime we're with family, we're just friends, then, right?"

Takato nods. "...Where should we set as the 'end of the friend zone?'"

"...The park," I say. "Like before. We know all the secluded areas, we meet there and that's where we're more than friends until we go home. And anywhere else we know we won't run into someone."

"Deal," Takato nods. "I guess we should have thought about this before...It might get complicated."

"My brother...made a joke about this being our honeymoon, just because we see each other so much already," I laugh. "BUt...I don't think he suspects anything from me."

"What about your games?"

"I hide them in my room, I only play them late at night or when no-one's home," I say. "Lianjie's none the wiser and he's the playstation addict. Shin Sangoku Musou, mostly."

Takato smiles, then looks away, nervously. "...Can we...not meet at my place?"

I nod. "I understand. You're an only child...Your parents might react worse, right?"

Takato nods. "S-Sorry, Jen-chan, I now it's a lot to ask."

I give Takato a kiss on the forehead. "...Happy to oblige, Takato-chan. I understand." He smiles back at me, giving me a hug. ...I can't get enough of the fact I can kiss him and hug him for real...It feels so amazing to know this is real.

I hear Kenta and Hirokazu go "Awww..." I turn, they're giving us thumbs up.

"...Thanks for talking us into this, guys." I say. I really can't believe all of this happened or the fact that if it wasn't for Hirokazu of all people, I wouldn't be with Takato right now.

"Thanks for making this the best trip ever," Hirokazu says.

"Best trip ever? How?" Takato asks.

"Everything that happened," Hirokazu grins. "I mean, damn...Next year, we gotta do this again! Stay even longer, too! I'm glad Ryou cancelled!"

I laugh. "You surprised me, Hirokazu. I thought something like this would bother you..."

"Kenta's my best friend, why would you think that?" Hirokazu replies.

"In our defense, Kenta thought you didn't know..."

"Yeah, he makes passes at me almost daily," Hirokazu rolls his eyes. "I might've thought he was joking around at first, but..." He looks to his friend, grinning.

"...And why didn't you ever...say anything?" Takato asked.

"Why would I ever complain about someone saying I'm sexy?" Hirokazu grins, Kenta blushes slightly. "Or going on about how much he loves me?"

I roll my eyes...Hirokazu's in it for the ego boost, of course. It all makes sense now.

"And, don't worry, Jen, Takato, we won't tell anyone," Hirokazu says. "You're straight as I am."

"...Um, might wanna try a little straighter than that," Kenta says with a grin.

"...What the hell is that supposed to mean, Kenta?"

"N-Nothing," Kenta chuckles. "You just... ...Hiro-chan, you didn't complain about me hitting on you. In the hot spring."

"So?"

"I grabbed your ass, remember?"

Hirokazu shrugs.

Kenta sighs, shaking his head. "Jen, by the way, how was the new Ai To Kirai game?"

"Great, you'd love it," I say. "They did a complete overhaul of the relationship value system."

"Does is still have that cute Takato lookalike?" Kenta asks.

Takato blushes. "Is...he a popular character?"

"With me, at least," I say, giving Takato a hug with one arm...I love doing that. "He's just in the first, though."

"Any Hiro-chan lookalikes?"

"No, but one of the girls...Um...Looks like a girl-you." I say, trying not to laugh. It's true, her last name is Higashikawa, even.

"Oh, lovely," Kenta rolls his eyes. "Does she have a twin brother? I'm feeling narcissistic."

"I gotta see that," Hirokazu chuckles. "Can I borrow it sometime?"

"...How can you be straight, Hiro-chan?" Kenta sighs. "What god of love did I piss off?"

"What? It's a game!"

We joke around for a bit, when Hirokazu and Kenta get into an argument they choose to settle over a couple DS battles. I turn my attention back to Takato...

...He looks nervous. "Something wrong?"

"I just...I never thought we'd be together, and now...I'm just afraid of when someone finds out. I mean...Within a week...Hirokazu and Kenta found out about both of us."

"Takato, I figured out Jen because I have gaydar...And the shounen-ai dating sim in his hands didn't exactly help him," Kenta says from his seat. "Oh, damn it, Hiro-chan, you can't do that!" He looks down at his game screen.

"Game rules say I can. Vamdemon takes the win!"

"You beautiful, cheating bastard..."

I put a hand on Takato's shoulder. "...We'll be okay. If my family did find out, I wouldn't leave you. No matter what they said."

"I know, I'm...I'm just nervous and happy at the same time," Takato says.

"Like you said, things haven't really changed...We call each other '-chan,' now, we kiss...And that's two things we don't have to do in front of our family or our friends."

Kenta clears his throat.

"Present company exlcuded!" I add...Kenta and Hirokazu knowing is...sort of fun, like before when it was just Kenta. I don't know why.

"Thank you!" Surprisingly, _that_ was from Hirokazu.

Takato turns to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Thanks, Jen-chan. I feel better."

Another hour or so into the trip, we stop at the same rest stop from the way over. Takato and I get lunch, I buy for him this time. Onigiri, some ramune sodas, rice crackers and, for dessert, some of those mochi ice cream balls, enough for Takato, Hirokazu, Kenta and I.

Like before, Hirokazu and Kenta are sitting at a table first.

"Jen, help me, I'm in love with an idiot," Kenta says as we approach.

"I checked the date this time! And I didn't get sick the first time from the expired stuff," Hirokazu rolls his eyes. "It expires two days from now, I even checked my cell phone for the date." He's eating sushi again.

I laugh, passing Kenta green tea ice cream mochi box of six. "For you two...This is ours," I hold up the strawberry ice cream mochi box, Takato's favorite.

"Thank you, Jen-chan..." Takato and Kenta say in unison, which earns a laugh from Takato. I think Kenta's given up on 'hiding' his orientation. He's certainly enjoying being open around us at least.

We eat. This would...almost be a double date, I'm sure Kenta's probably going to treat it like it is. We have a bit of fun with the mochi...I fed Takato the first one, Hirokazu's idea. He jokingly did the same with Kenta.

I'm happy, this is...just the beginning. I feel it. I think Takato does, too.

We'll tell our families when we're ready...But, for now, it's just us. And that's all I need.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...I'm actually having fun with Kenta's character, I admit it. Flaming Kenta is fun to write.

And that's the infamous hot springs trip...

The End?

...Hell no.

* * *

Taiki's notes:

Hell no? Ori, what's next?

Actually, I shouldn't ask that. Ori's made a liar out of me. Remember when I said there were sixteen chapters? Turns out Ori added an extra one he didn't tell me about until I got what he approved for upload today. So the count is seventeen! Ori, just what are you planning with this?

Thankfully he's letting me put up what he calls "the rest of Kako" today. "Ima" will come in a few days.

-Taiki Matsuki


	5. Kako V: Possibilities, Li Jiangyu

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Kako V: Possibilities (Li Jiangyu)

* * *

I try to yawn quietly as I get into bed, Mayumi-chan's reading. It was a late day at work.

I check the bedroom door, it's closed and I checked the hall before coming in. Xiaochun is asleep, but Jianliang is up late for a school project...

...It'll be a little risky but I've been meaning to talk to Mayumi about this. I trust Jianliang not to evesdrop, but he might be tempted to if he hears any of this in the hall. And if he does, well, he can either correct me or be able to sleep easy. An issue like this, I wouldn't mind if he heard. Just this once.

"Mayumi-chan, I need to ask you about something," I say, pulling up the covers of our bed.

"What is it?"

"We both agree, we would love our children no matter what, right?"

"...What did Lianjie do ths time?"

I laugh. "It's about Jianliang."

Mayumi gives a nod, with a smile. "Oh, I think I know what you're getting at..."

"You do?"

"...Jianliang and Takato, right?"

I smile back, nodding. "For almost a year now, he's running out to see him almost every day and Takato's been coming over here so often that, well, it's almost like he moved in. Ever since...I think last summer was when it started."

"...Do you really think that could be the reason?"

"Well, they have been the best of friends for years but going to see Takato or even mentioning him, it's as if it's doubled or tripled, you know?"

Mayumi puts her book away, nodding. "I know, and if he's not going to see Takato, he's going to the park. Think they might meet there?"

I nod. "It's either 'going to see Takato' or 'going to the park.' Or, actually, 'going to see Takato at the park,' too." I laugh. "It's...sort of obvious, if you think about it."

"Our gay son," she laughs to herself. "I didn't expect this, but as long he's happy...Should we talk to him?"

"I don't know." I give a shrug. It's a touchy subject, not that I disapprove at all, but... "I wonder if the other kids suspect, Lianjie makes the odd joke now and then when he's over..."

"I doubt it's more than a joke, if he wasn't joking he wouldn't say anything."

"I think you're putting too much faith into Lianjie's sense of tact, Mayumi-chan," I grin.

"Be nice to your oldest son, Jiangyu." Mayumi gives me a playful frown.

I laugh. "Sorry, it's hard to resist." My daughters will agree with me, it's a little bit of fun to tease Lianjie. I'm proud of him, though, he's studying his hardest to be a game designer - Following his dream, like what I wanted to do back then with the others. "I doubt Xiaochun would suspect anything, Jialing maybe, but...Xiaochun would have told us. She can't keep a secret."

"Now that I think about it, though...I don't think we should talk to Jianliang about it," Mayumi says.

"Why not?"

"Well, he's probably afraid of how we'd react. You know the horror stories. And not just us, but the rest of his family, his friends. They say it's scary. If he found out we figured it out, well, who else might have as far as he knows? I think he should tell us, when he's ready."

I nod. "We'll play dumb, then...And, also, if we're wrong..."

"Oh, that would not end well, would it?"

I shake my head. "Wouldn't live it down. But I don't think we are."

"I don't, either. Think they're happy together?"

"Jianliang sees him almost every day, I don't think they could be happier."

"I wonder how it happened...Do you think Jianliang was the one who confessed?"

"Takato's so shy, it probably was Jianliang," I nod. "Then again, Jianliang is also pretty reserved...I can't see him confessing to Takato unless he was absolutely sure Takato would return his feelings. With that in mind, it could have been either one."

"Oh, Jiangyu, now I want to know," Mayumi pouts, jokingly.

"We'll find out eventually. When Jianliang is ready to tell us."

"I know," Mayumi goes back to her book. "...You really have no problem with this?"

I shake my head. "I don't think I've seen Jianliang so happy, at least not since he had Terriermon. This is a good thing for him. Whoever he loves, either a girl or Takato Matsuda, I'm happy as long as he's happy. That's all that matters to me."

"I always knew you were a great father, Jiangyu," Mayumi smiles. "Now I have proof."

"Thank you, Mayumi-chan." I can't help but laugh...I could never be upset over something like this. It's not the only thing that makes Jianliang who he is.

I give Mayumi-chan a kiss on the cheek and reach for my book on the nightstand. I'm glad to know she approves, not that I ever thought she would have a problem with Jianliang and who he loves.

I'm happy for my son. And Takato.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
To be honest, I have no idea why Jiangyu always accepts the relationship in my fics. I mean, seriously, I just can't picture him freaking out over it. Same with the rest of the Li family. The Matsudas...Hit and miss, the Lis...Always supportive.

I think it has something to do with the fact I wrote a couple fics that hinted at Jiangyu (bi) and Yamaki (always gay) having a relationship that ended badly (caught by parents, not a fight - "Li Jiangyu, you'll never see that boy again!") long before the events of Tamers... ...Jiangyu swore never to let any of his kids go through something like that, either from him or Takato's parents (usually them, since these fics were Leekatos and all).

Of course, that doesn't happen in this fic's continuity...Just to be clear. Jiangyu's straight this time around, which I think makes him a little more awesome in regards to accepting Jianliang and Takato so easily - No baggage, he's just that open minded about the whole thing.

After the next chapter, we move into Ima territory. What does that mean? Uh, read Save File, Pass The Soy Sauce and Christmas Dinner (last two especially) if you haven't yet before reading the next chapter and especially before reading the one after that.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Oh, I wish more families were like the Lis, Ori. I really do.

Janyuu and Yamaki is an interesting concept. I support it now after reading Ori's fic: Rosa, Hontou Naraba. If you haven't read it, please do (check my profile). RHN is Ori's take on the "Rosa" Yamaki sings about in Black X'Mas. It's based on a picture a friend of his drew.

And I have no idea what he means by 'Ima territory' either, we'll just have to wait and hope Ori hasn't lost all of his marbles when it comes to this fic's 'format.'

-Taiki Matsuki


	6. Kako VI: Aftermath, Li Lianjie

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Kako VI: Aftermath (Li Lianjie)

* * *

"I'm gay. Pass the soy sauce."

...I gotta hand it to Jianliang. Best. Coming out line. Ever.

He finally told us, he came out at dinner... ...I wish he answered my question, I sorta always wondered about that. Probably will later, he looked like a nervous wreck after he came out, even when we got to dessert.

I'm surprised my sisters didn't say anything. I think Jialing didn't want to upset him, so she just talked about how bad Takeyoshi's Take Out was. It's not the worst I've ever had but, yeah, I hope we don't get this stuff again anytime soon.

Our parents are talking with him in his room right now. I'm a little worried since it's been a while. I-I don't think they'd disown him or even hate him or anything. I mean, Dad said ""That's nice!" But...It's taking a while.

"...So, did you have any idea?" Jialing looks to me from her end of the couch. She, Xiaochun and I have been waiting there since Jianliang went into his room.

"Um...Remember that Ai To Kirai thing last Christmas?" I ask. She nods. "...I found save files of the game on the PS2, I thought they were Xiaochun's at first, but..." I shrug. "I've kinda known since then, I just never told him or anyone else."

"That's what that was about?" Xiaochun asks.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just worried it was your yaoi games or something," I said. "Did either of you know?"

Jialing shakes her head. "Had no idea, but...It's not really surprising to me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Jialing shrugs. "What about you?" She looks to Xiaochun.

"Um...No," Xiaochun shakes her head. "I had no idea."

"Wait, so I'm the only one who even suspected it?" I ask.

"Lianjie has gaydar, who'da thunk?" Jialing smirks.

"I found shounen-ai dating sim save files, that's not gaydar," I roll my eyes. "...What's taking so long?"

"They wanted to talk to him," Jialing says. "Mom and Dad aren't the type to get upset over this, you think?"

Xiaochun shakes her head. "No way!"

"Yeah, I thought so," Jialing nods. "...Still..."

The door to Jianliang's room finally opens. Our parents step out first, followed by Jianliang...

He looks... ...traumatized.

"What did you guys talk about...?" I ask, looking at Jianliang's expression.

"You don't want to know, Lianjie," Jianliang says. "You _don't_ want to know."

Our parents exchange looks. "Um...Sorry, son, we just wanted to be thorough." Dad says. ...Ooooh, the talk- The GAY version of the talk? Holy shit! ...How do they even know about that stuff?

"I-I know..." Jianliang nods. "Th-Thanks for...being concerned."

Our parents go back to the kitchen, Jianliang approaches us. He's quiet, obviously unsure of what to say. He stands there, scratching the back of his head and looking away...

I'll get things started.

"...So, how's Takato?" I ask.

Jianliang's eyes go wide. "H-How'd?"

"Um, I kinda knew since last Christmas," I say. "You should have put those Ai To Kirai save files on a secret memory card. The save icons kinda give it away."

Jianliang blushes slightly. "...Oh, sorry..."

"For what?" I say with a grin. "You're my brother, gay or straight, that won't change."

Jianliang sits on the chair near the couch. He still looks nervous.

"You're with Takato? Really?" Jialing asks. "I...Actually, looking back...I can't believe Lianjie's the only one to figure it out..." She sighs. "How long?"

"Two years, tomorrow," Jianliang says. "...You guys don't mind?"

"Why would we?" Jialing asks.

"I-I don't know, it's...I've been so afraid of what might happen if you guys found out. I-I don't think you're raging homophobes or anything, but it's different when it's someone you're related to, isn't it?"

I shrug. "It...Really shocked me at first. I almost asked you about it, but...Well, it's just one aspect of you. You're more than just my gay little brother. So much more than that. You're Jianliang. That's all that matters to me and I'm proud that you're my brother, and it doesn't matter to me who you fall in love with. As long as whoever it is makes you happy."

"Th-Thank you, Lianjie," Jianliang's a little surprised by my mini-speech...Hey, I meant it. I love my little brother and if he's happy, I'm happy, too.

Xiaochun gets up and feels my forehead.

"...What are you doing?" I ask.

"You said something really deep and meaningful, I'm worried about you," Xiaochun says. Jialing and Jianliang both start laughing.

"...Thanks, Xiaochun, thanks..." I roll my eyes. She goes to sit down.

Jianliang looks to each of us, then speaks, "Um...Tomorrow, I'm going to bring Takato over. So he knows that it's okay to be a couple here."

"What do you mean?" Xiaochun asks.

"His family still has no idea, and we had a close call in the park the other day when his mother passed by. She didn't see us, but we were in a tree-"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" I couldn't resist it.

Jianliang laughs, nodding. "If she looked up, we'd have been in trouble."

"So that's why you came out?" Jialing asks.

"No, there's more than that. I felt bad for hiding it from everyone. I felt like I was lying to you everytime I went to see 'my friend,' and...I thought it might have been getting a little suspicious. Mom and Dad sort of had a theory, actually. I-I can't believe they knew for so long."

"I can't believe we didn't," Jialing shrugs. "So, what are your dates like?"

"Oh, um...We go out to eat or just hang out together." Jianliang says. "It's nothing formal."

"Does he call you 'Jian-chan' or anything?" Xiaochun asks.

Jianliang nods. "All the time. I, um...I like it."

"Anyone else know?" I ask.

"Just Hirokazu and Kenta. They were with us during the trip we confessed to each other."

"How'd you confess?" Jialing asks. She and Xiaochun get closer to Jianliang.

"Down girls," I roll my eyes. "Give him some breathing room."

"Takato...got outted, accidentally," Jianliang begins. "He was upset about it and...I asked him out. At first he thought I was making fun of him, but I told him I had feelings for him, and for a long time."

"Did you kiss?" Jialing asks.

Jianliang blushes and nods.

I roll my eyes as my sisters go "awwww" in perfect unison.

* * *

It's almost noon, Jianliang said he'd be here soon with Takato. Our parents are in the living room, waiting with the rest of us.

I wonder if he's nervous even though we have no problem with this. He seemed to recover from last night pretty well, he was his old self this morning.

The door opens. Jianliang walks in, slipping his shoes off. "Takato, it's okay, really." He says with a laugh. Takato pokes his head in, his face is bright red.

"Hey, Takato!" I wave. Takato almost ducks back into the hall, Jianliang almost has to drag him in.

Takato takes off his shoes, Jianliang brings him over to us. "Takato, they all know."

"Kn-Know what?" Takato asks, he's...freaking out. I mean, he's trembling worse than I've ever seen ANYONE before. I know it can be nerve wracking to come out, but...Crap...

Jianliang sighs, he looks to us. "...This." He gives Takato a kiss on the cheek, cue the "awwwws" from my sisters... ...And_ my mother_...

Takato's eyes are wide. "J-Jen-cha-ku-sa-..." He trails off, stuttering a number of honorifics for Jianliang's name... Oh, boy...Jianliang, _this_ is your boyfriend?

I approach, waving my hand in front of Takato's eyes. "Um...Jianliang, I don't think he's breathing..." I sigh. "Takato, we know, we're all behind it. Relax."

Jialing speaks up, "We accept you as Jianliang's boyfriend, Takato. None of us are the least bit upset!"

"R-Really?" Takato asks.

"I told you," Jianliang says with a smile, taking Takato's hand. I hear another, quieter 'awwww' from Jialing.

"We're happy for both of you, Takato," my Dad says. "You've obviously made Jianliang very happy."

"...Th-Thank you..." Takato bows his head. "And s-sorry, I'm...just really nervous."

"You should be," I whisper to him. "Jialing is going to grill you for hours about your dates."

Takato swallows with a nod.

I sit back on the couch. "So, how long until the wedding? Jianliang, can I be your best man? Xiaochun can be the flower girl."

Takato's eyes go wide, Jianliang laughs.

...Yeah, this is no problem at all. I know why Jianliang was so nervous but...

...He's family. And, I guess, Takato should be considered one of us, too, now.

I'm happy for them.

...Though, I gotta know one thing...Before I can even THINK of accepting Takato as my brother's boyfriend...

"Hey, Takato," I reach for one of the playstation controllers on the coffee table. "You any good at Shin Sangoku Musou?"

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
This is a part of Pass the Soy Sauce I wanted to cover, but didn't get around to it.

Lianjie's fun for POV stories, though. And since we're both gamers, he's really easy to write.

Again, moving onto Ima territory now - Read Save File\Pass The Soy Sauce\Christmas Dinner if you haven't yet!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Again, I cannot help but love Lianjie as a gamer. Especially when his acceptance of Takato is based solely on how good he is at Dynasty Warriors.

And I think I've figured out his format. Or at least, I have an idea of what he's planning. I like the concept, Ori. I think your sleep deprived ideas tend to be some of your most clever.

-Taiki Matsuki


	7. Ima I: Confusion, Matsuda Takehiro

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Ima I: Confusion (Matsuda Takehiro)

* * *

...I...I just can't say a damn thing...

"...Dad?"

Just go away, Takato. I don't want to talk about this... I can't, I just can't.

"...Please, say something."

I reach for the beer can in front of me and open it. I turn, walk into the dining room and sit down. It's easier this way.

I hear Takato leaving for the park...

...To see Jenrya.

...I can't believe it. I just can't! My son...is gay. He's 'in love' with Jenrya Li...

The Lis knew about it. I feel like such an idiot after I went to their apartment for Christmas last year... It was like we were the butt of a joke everyone else was in on. Real funny, Janyuu, your son has a 'mystery girlfriend,' too. You can't remember her name? Taka...yuki? Taka...fumi? How about Taka...TO?

...Damn it...

I thought it was that Juri Katou girl. She and Takato...I thought she'd be my daughter-in-law one day. I thought she was the one coming over for Christmas Eve dinner, my son was just too shy to tell us...

...And instead, Jenrya Li stands in the doorway. ...And all my son can say is 'surprise.'

And my wife, Yoshie...She just HAD to pull that mistletoe crap! I didn't watch, I couldn't! I just couldn't...

...Damn it...I...I don't need this...I don't want this...

"Takehiro."

I turn, Yoshie is standing in the doorframe to the dining room. "Takato just left, you know that, right?" She asks.

I nod.

"What did you say to him? He looked like he was going to cry."

"...I didn't say anything to him." I reply.

"Then what didn't you say to him?" She sits down at the dining room table next to me. "Takato has never looked that upset."

"Do you know where he's going?" I ask.

"To see Jenrya."

"Exactly..."

"You need to get over this."

"I tried, I can't. I just can't...The Lis knew, you know that? They knew for six damned months before Jenrya showed up at our door last Christmas eve! Just the fact they didn't tell us...I can't believe it!"

"They didn't know how we'd react, and it's not their business to tell us. It's Takato's."

"Yeah...I looked like an idiot, going on about how proud I was that he had a girlfriend to Janyuu...He knew it was his son I was talking about! Probably thought it was hysterical after I left!"

"Takehiro, Janyuu isn't like that." Yoshie sighs. "What did Takato say to you before he left? I'm really worried about him."

"You're worried he's upset and not that he's...with Jenrya right now."

"I'm happy for them."

I roll my eyes. "...Great..." That's the second time I've used that word with that tone in the past hour. First time was on Takato.

"Tell me what he said to you."

"...Yoshie-chan, you have no problem with this at all?"

"It was surprising, especially that dinner, but...I can't blame Jenrya for not telling me as soon as I opened the door, he looked so nervous. And, looking back, it was obvious how afraid Takato was that day. They were so close as kids, I'm surprised we never suspected anything earlier."

"...I can, I never wanted to think this was a possibility," I drink my beer, sighing.

"...You...Takehiro, you still think of him as your son, right?"

"...You and Takato think alike..." I mutter.

"What do you mean?"

"...That's what he asked me before he left."

"A-And you told him 'yes,' right? Takehiro? You told him he's still your son, right?"

I sigh. "I didn't say anythi-AH!" Yoshie grabs me by the arm, she's digging her nails into my skin. "Wh-What are you-"

"You're going out!" Yoshie shouts, pulling me along. I don't really struggle. "Come on!"

She pulls me through to the front of the bakery and to the door. She opens it and pushes me out, saying, "You're going to find your son, you're going to talk to him and you're going to deal with this!"

"Yosh-"

She closes the door, pulling the key from her pocket and locking the door. She holds the key up to show me, she's giving me the worst look she's ever given me...

...I deserve it, but...I couldn't answer that... The answer is obvious, I should have been able to, but...

...He's my son, my only son...He always will be, but...

...I don't know how to deal with this whole 'Jenrya' thing.

Yoshie points to the direction of the park, I'm still standing in front of the door. I nod and start walking...

...Does he really 'love' Jenrya? Maybe he's...confusing a close friendship with love. I thought that could be a possibiity, I hope it could be a possibility...

...It probably isn't. This... Thing isn't going to change. Unfortunately...

He's still my son, though...I should have said something to him...

...I wish I could accept this...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Kako = Before and during Save File\Soy Sauce\Christmas Dinner fics.  
Ima = Shortly After the Save File\Soy Sauce\Christmas Dinner Fics.  
Mirai = ? Not sayin' yet, but you should be able to figure it out.

See?

I have to point out: I've heard two different names for Takato's mother: Mie (which FFN has listed) and Yoshie. I couldn't figure out which one it was, so I just flipped a coin and Yoshie won. Sorry if it's wrong, but in the words of Homer Simpson: "[I] tried [my] best and failed miserably! The lesson is: never try."

Regarding this chapter: Takehiro Matsuda... Sure, he'll let Takato have a pet red dinosaur that breathes fire, but...Date Jenrya Li? NEVER!

Strangely, this was more fun to write than I thought it was going to be...

...Wait, did I just say I had FUN delving into the mind of a homophobe?

...Shit, I think I did...

MY BROTHERS! FORGIVE ME! I HAVE BETRAYED YOU!

I shall atone by committing gay seppuku... ...It's like regular seppuku, but [CENSORED - MY GOD, ORI! NO-ONE NEEDS TO ENVISION THAT! Honestly, I think I went momentarily blind! -Taiki]

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Poor Takato. You're still doing things like this to him even after Blasphemous Rumors? Honestly, you owe him a lot of Takato-friendly fics for that one.

Ori, please don't be too mean to him! Don't make him cry! I know how you treat your favorite characters, you're so mean to them! Except ChibiKamemon. He gets special treatment for some reason or another.

Oh, right, because he's a turtle. You cannot bring harm to a turtle apparently.

Ori, when you go over the next chapter, I want you to envision Takato as a turtle. Okay? Can you do that for me?

Takato. Matsuda. Is. A. Turtle.

Takato-kame?

Another note: Again, Ori has made me a liar: He added ANOTHER chapter to this fic after I said there were seventeen. The total is Six Kako, six Ima and six Mirai he says. I should not be complaining that he's adding more to this but every time I give a final count, Ori? You're doing this on purpose aren't you?

I want to try something.

THERE ARE NINETY-NINE CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY! I know, Ori said there's only eighteen but I have a feeling there are really NINETY-NINE chapters!

Let's see what you do now, Ori.

-Taiki Matsuki


	8. Ima II: Blessing, Li Jianliang

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Ima II: Blessing (Li Jianliang)

* * *

I'm late...Damn it, Lianjie just couldn't let me stop at best three out of five in Sangoku Musou. I hope Takato hasn't been waiting long...

It's the third anniversary of the day we confessed. I wouldn't dare miss this, I even hate being late for it!

I see Takato at a bench up ahead in the park.

...He looks upset...

It couldn't be because I'm late. I slow down and approach him. "Takato-chan?"

"..J-Jen-chan..." Takato lets out a sob, he forces a smile upon seeing me. "S-Sorry, I...I shouldn't be like this...It's our anniversary and all."

"Takato, what's wrong?" I sit next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "You...You haven't cried in a long time. Especially not like this."

"...My Dad..." Takato sighs. "He...I don't think he...I don't think he cares about me anymore..."

Ever since Takato came out last Christmas, his father...he isn't so much against us as he is...silent. Takato says they've been speaking less and less. It started with just some annoyed looks whenever I was around, but lately...He ignores Takato completely at times. He avoids being in the same room as me if I'm there. I-I haven't really said anything, I don't want to cause problems for Takato.

Takato's mother is supportive of us, she's been trying to reason with her husband but...I guess it's hard for him to get used to this.

"...I'm sorry, Takato-chan..." I wrap my arm around him. "If you want, we can postpone the anniversary...We can talk about this instead, or whatever you want. Anything to help you. I'm so, so sorry..." I couldn't imagine my family having that kind of reaction towards us, I'd be devastated... As much as Lianjie or Xiaochun can bug me, I couldn't live if they hated me...Jialing and my parents are just as important to me, too. Anyone of them, I couldn't...I didn't even want to imagine it, even though it was what I had feared for so long.

I wipe a tear from my eye, Takato sobs a bit more. "...Did something happen, before you came here?" I ask.

"...I told him where I was going," he says. "He actually...He actually asked if it was for any reason, since I sounded so excited...I thought it was a sign he was starting to accept things...I told him, it was our three year anniversary... ...He... ...Just cringed and said, 'great,' sarcastically..." He leans into me, I wrap my other arm around him and hold him close. "...I asked him, if he'd ever...ever accept us...He didn't answer, he just got up and went to the kitchen..."

"...Did you leave then or stay?" I ask.

"I followed him into the kitchen...He was getting a beer. I-I asked him if I was still his son..."

"...I-I'm afraid to know what the answer was...Takato-chan." I'm wiping some tears from my eyes, I...I can't stand to see Takato like this, and...Hearing what happened, I-I can't believe it...I'm so sorry, Takato-chan.

"...He just opened his beer and walked away, Jen-chan... I didn't get one," Takato grips my shirt in his hands and lets out a loud sob. "...Why did I have to come out? ...I...They could have just...Thought I was dating Juri or something..."

"They would have figured it out," I say, I give him a kiss on his head. "My parents figured us out, they just wanted to wait until I told them...It's...It's not something we could have hidden forever."

Takato sobs. "...I...I should have done something to prepare them, instead of just asking you to show up... My Mom's been great, but... My Dad hates me, Jen... He hates me because I love you."

I look up, behind Takato...I don't believe my eyes. As they say in China, Speak of Cao Cao and Cao Cao is there...

...I have to do this...

I kiss Takato on the forehead. "I love you, Takato. I love you so much...You know that, right?"

Takato nods. "Y-Yeah."

"I love you to where...If my family, all of them, acted that way, I'd still love you. I'd still be with you, I wouldn't abandon you for my own convenience. Ever since we confessed, I've been so happy with you, I have someone so precious to me...Someone who makes me smile every time I see him. Someone who loves me back as much I love him, someone I want to always be with...I can't say 'I love you' enough, Takato, you mean that much to me. I'd never give that up, no matter what anyone else says..."

Takato lets out a laugh mixed with a sob. "...Thank you, Jen-chan..." Takato lifts his head, smiling at me. "...I...I feel the same way and so much more."

"...Takato..."

Takato stiffens, he lets out a quiet gasp and his eyes go wide. He turns... ...His Father is walking towards us through the grass. "D-Dad..."

"...What Jenrya just said," he begins, "is that how you really feel about each other?"

Takato stands up, he wipes his eyes. "...Yes. I-I'm sorry, but yes. I've never felt this way about anyone else the way I do about Jen."

"...I'm sorry," his Father sighs. He walks past Takato and sits down on the bench next to me, Takato sits on the opposite side. I'm shaking a little...I'm not sure if my speech was a good idea or not...I wanted to reassure Takato, but...I wanted his Father to know we were, indeed, in love. And he couldn't change that. "...Your Mother wanted-No, she...Demanded that I apologize for earlier. It's just...difficult for me to accept this. I never thought my son would...be gay. It was a shock to me, Takato, I...I couldn't figure out_ how _Jenrya could mean so much to you."

"...I...I shouldn't have just dropped it on you both like that," Takato says.

"Either way, I don't think my reaction would have changed..." Takato's father looks to me. "Jenrya, everything you said just now...You meant it?"

"Every word, Mr. Matsuda." I say.

"...And Takato, you would still stay with Jenrya, no matter what I said about it? Even if it costs me?"

Takato takes a minute to respond...He looks to me, then his father...Then to me again. "...Yes." He wipes a sudden well of tears from his eyes. "...I'm sorry-"

"I am, too," Takato's Father wraps one arm around his son. "...I'll try harder to accept this, Takato. I didn't realize he meant so much to you. I didn't even know he_ could _mean that much to you. I thought...you were confusing a close friendship with love or whatever else I could think of to explain this... ...I'll try, son. I don't...I don't hate you. I never did. I...never would."

"D-Dad..." Takato hugs his father, sobbing. "I'm sorry I disappointed you like this..."

"Takato, you've never been a disappointment to me..." His father stands up. "...You two have an...anniversary, don't you?"

We nod. "Our third..."

Takato's Father takes a deep breath. "...I-I give you two...my blessings. Be happy, Takato. I'll try to be happy for you, too."

"...Thank you..." Takato whispers.

He turns to leave. "...Have fun. See you tonight, son."

"S-See you tonight..." Takato waves, though his father didn't see it.

Once Mr. Matsuda had left, I speak up, "...I think that went well."

Takato wipes his eyes with his sleeves. "That was a miracle. ...I guess Mom really tore into him."

I kiss Takato on the cheek. "...Want to wait here a bit and calm down?"

"I-I'll be okay...I-I'm just...I'm happy again," Takato...laughs, to my surprise. "I-I'm worried, and nervous as hell, but..." He laughs harder. He looks to me with a smile. "Jen-chan, I love you. So much."

I laugh, too. "I love you, Takato-chan...And that will never change."

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...Eh...This is another "hit me at the 24 hour mark of no sleep" fics. Seriously, insomnia does weird things to me. What can I say? About an hour before writing these notes this thing hit me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it down. In fact, thanks to this format, I actually wrote this chapter before the one before it. At least a week before. Cool, huh?

One other note: Jianliang's line "Speak of Cao Cao and Cao Cao is there." This is an actual Chinese saying and the Cao Cao in question is the same Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms period\Dynasty Warriors. In Chinese, the phrase is "Shuo Cao Cao, Cao Cao Jiu Dao." I tend to use it a lot.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, you must sleep less from now on. You must have more works like this!

Jen's speech brought a tear to my eye, I won't lie! I could feel the love!

I love this pairing so much.

-Taiki Matsuki


	9. Ima III: Omedetou Christmas, M Takato

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Ima III: Omedetou Christmas (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

It's cold. ...So, so cold...

My heater's been broken for the last couple weeks, the only thing keeping me alive is the cup of hot tea in my right hand and the paintbrush in my left...Well, mostly the tea.

It's freezing in my room, even with the ovens running all day downstairs. My heater just had to die right before a heavy snowstorm, too. Hell of a Christmas eve...

...It's...been a year since I came out. I just realized that. It's Christmas eve. I wanted to spend it with Jen-chan, but he's busy with his family...I understand, of course. It's Christmas eve, he has three siblings...I was sort of expecting him to say he couldn't make it to last year's dinner. I was...sort of hoping.

...My Dad is...taking things with Jen a little better. We've talked about it a few times, he brought it up. I...I just don't know how to tell him that...I love Jen. So much. It's...not just a "close friendship," that's how I feel about Hirokazu and Kenta. Jen is on such a different level from them.

My Mom is trying to help, she's usually there when the topic comes up...It could be worse, I could have been thrown out or both of them could have had the same reaction.

Part of why I'm thinking about that night is...Well...I'm painting a portrait of Jen-chan. My room has slowly turned into an art studio of the past five or six years, I've...grown a long way from sketching doodles of "made up" Digimon. I...I've been keeping this project hidden, sort of, from my Dad...I don't think he'd like it if he saw me painting a picture of Jen-chan. Like I said, he's gotten better about the subject...But I don't like throwing it in his face. Jen-chan understands, when he's over...It's the rare occasion where I have to kiss him first.

...My Dad once walked in on us kissing, after the incident in the park... I was glad to see his reaction was just saying "Sorry" and leaving. He didn't cringe or roll his eyes...He probably did in the hall, but it's still an improvement. Jen-chan's careful about "causing trouble," but I don't think he'd ever do anything to upset my Dad on purpose - even if we acted like we do at his apartment.

I...I know it would be rude to ask, but...I want to know why his parents and siblings are so supportive. Jen-chan said they barely reacted - Lianjie KNEW about us for half a year before he came out and never said anything. I had been there so many times since he found out and... ...The idea that Lianjie didn't make a joke or even hint that he knew. We were both shocked. It would be like talking about hot springs and Hirokazu not mentioning... ...The...hot springs incident...

...I was so embarrassed by that... And Hirokazu will never let me live it down. At least it's what...got Jen-chan to confess to me. That was worth it. I know it was so long ago and he forgave me, but I still feel bad for yelling at him when he asked me out... I honestly thought it was a joke... ...I was really insecure about it back then.

Until Jen-chan confessed...I'd think of my wife and kids in the future, that this was a phase. I wasn't really "one of them." ...Jen-chan was the exception to that. Whenever I was with him or thought about him... ...Well, I have a couple sketchbooks full of pictures of us together, from years before we confessed. It sort of started as "drawing me and my friends."

...One day, I realized only one or two of those pictures had anyone other than Jen-chan. It hit me two years before we confessed - I had a crush on my best friend. My best male friend. It scared me. A lot. But...At the same time, I couldn't stop thinking about him, how being around him made me so happy. A part of me wanted to avoid him, but another part wanted to spend even more time with him. ...I'm glad I listened to the second part. I was still...not "that way," as far as I was concerned - Jen was just special. I loved Jen, but only because he's Jen. I "still liked girls," Jen was just better than girls.

...In fact, the...first time I ever acknowledged myself as gay was when Jen asked me. That was the first time I admitted to it, to him and to myself. I just...couldn't deny it anymore, I guess. I remember I...sort of acted like I was defeated, this was my fate. I was the gay guy in the group... ...Things would be different. Weird. They...wouldn't want to be around me. I wanted to tell Jen how sorry I was, I didn't want this... He told me not to apologize... I...I almost didn't believe him...

...And then he asked me out...And I thought he was joking. I think it was...the last on my insecurities getting out. I just...I never could imagine it was possible, that...Jen could be "that way," that he was joining in on Hirokazu's joke instead. Jen saying "I'm gay, too" was what got rid of those insecurities entirely.

...I wish I said "I love you" when it happened. Because it's true. I think we were being careful, "I've liked you a lot. For a long time." Not coming on too strong, too gay.

...No, I don't like you a lot, Jen-chan. I love you. Not for a long time. Forever.

I still can't believe how Hirokazu...didn't care. He joked about it but he jokes about everything. And Kenta...I'm still trying to figure out how we didn't notice like Hirokazu did.

I think we were just so determined to keep it a secret that..."It" didn't exist. I was the only one, and so was Jen. We were the only ones "broken" that way. Everyone else was normal, or at least everyone we knew was. Even Kenta. He's sort of embraced it at this point. I...I envy him, sort of. I still get nervous when Jen and I are in public, just because now and then someone will stare, frown or walk by muttering...certain words.

One time, Jen felt...threatend enough by someone at school to punch him. Actually, he wasn't being threatened...I was. He was just circling around me, blocking my every attempt to leave, saying "gay boy Matsuda" and... I won't lie, I was scared. When he tried to push me, I heard a scream and...Jen-chan came to my rescue. One punch was all it took, the other guy didn't see it coming. It's...good to have a boyfriend who knows martial arts. That guy...never bothered me again. He was in my art class, he even transferred out of the class because Jen spent the next couple days waiting outside of the doorway when class ended, to make sure I was okay.

Hirokazu's done the same for Kenta a few times...I know one time Kenta cried after one such incident...Jen and I saw the aftermath, starting with Hirokazu's "victim" limping away, Hirokazu...Didn't hold back at all and it was obvious. We didn't even know who he was or what happened, Jen-chan almost offered to help him until he realized we were "that way" and pushed past us...Holding hands was what tipped him off, I think.

It was at the park. We came upon Hirokazu and Kenta a little further down the path. Kenta was on a bench, crying with Hirokazu holding him. His glasses were broken and his arms were scraped up from being pushed down.

...We're...not allowed to tell anyone but...

...Hirokazu made Kenta feel better with a kiss on the forehead. Kenta... ...cried harder, but it was because he was happy. Because Hirokazu was there for him. Hirokazu said he did it because he hated seeing Kenta so upset. Kenta said was happy again, even though he was still crying. ...I feel bad that he can't be with Hirokazu like he wants to, and I think Hirokazu does, too, sometimes.

The look on Hirokazu's face when he saw we were there and saw what he did...Kenta laughed when he realized why Hirokazu was suddenly so nervous and stammering parts of our names over and over. "...Hiro-chan, you're even cuter when you're embarrassed." He said.

...It's...hard to figure out exactly what kind of relationship those two have. Jen and I talk about it sometimes, but...It's a mystery.

I sip my tea, it's gone cold...Didn't take long, my room is freezing. I've been sleeping with six layers of blankets every night and a coat. My parents promise we'll be able to get a new heater soon, just have to wait until after Christmas.

...Santa, I've been good this year. Really! Can't you drop off a heater for me? I know it's been a while...But...I'd like to avoid frostbite this Christmas... Please? It could be that one Christmas gift...I really, really need it...

Ha ha ha...I haven't asked Santa for anything since...I don't even remember anymore, it's been so long.

I shiver as I make a brush stroke, Jen's hair...Gotta get the right look. I put in extra effort when my subject is Jen-chan.

"Takato! Dinner!" My Dad. "Come on! It's warm down here!"

"Coming!" I call back. I put my brush aside in a jar on my desk...

...It's been a year since I came out. And...things are looking good, I think. Dad and I are talking more, almost like before... ...And he doesn't mind when Jen-chan comes over. He doesn't avoid him anymore.

I go down the stairs to the back of the bakery. My Dad is standing by the kitchen. "Takato, one of the bread baskets fell over in the front, can you take care of it?"

I nod. "Sure."

I make my way to the front of the bakery...

...I-I...I don't believe it...

"J-Jen-chan...?"

Jen's standing by the counter, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Takato-chan."

I turn, my parents are standing at the doorway into the back. Smiling. I stand there a moment, looking back to Jen, then to my parents, then Jen...You get the idea.

After a few moments, my Dad clears his throat, "Takato, you're missing something." He points up, above Jen...

...Mistletoe...

"D-Dad?" This...is new.

"Come on, it's the law," My Dad shrugs. "I can't argue with the law."

My cheeks...I'm sure are bright red. I walk over to Jen-chan, and...I'm as nervous as I was when we had our first kiss.

Jen-chan leans forward, I do the same...

...As we kiss, I see a flash of light. We break the kiss shortly after.

...My Mom has a camera, and my Dad hasn't looked away.

"...I asked Jenrya to come for Christmas dinner," Dad says. "On the condition that if you ask him, he says he's busy."

"Sorry, Takato-chan," Jen smiles at me. "Hope you weren't too upset."

I shake my head. "N-Not at all..."

We go into the back of the bakery, to the dining room. The table is already set. Jen-chan and I sit next to each other, my Dad starts to carve the turkey...

...He...he planned this... I wonder if the mistletoe was his idea too...

...Thank you, Dad.

And...Santa, if this is that one Christmas gift I get this year - You can keep that heater...

...I might have to ask Jen-chan to keep me warm, though.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Eh, I realized there was a huge gap between Ima II and Ima IV (which was originally Ima III), so I decided to fill it with this. Originally, this was just something that gets mentioned in a much, much later chapter.

That's what I love about this format, I can do whatever the hell I want with it! Chapters can be written out of order, switched around and turned inside out! All on a whim! Ha ha ha!

Also, I wanted to explore Takato's side of things before the trip, during the incident and confession and what's happened since Christmas Dinner. And, I gotta say...I sorta... ...Felt, maybe, a little sad when I wrote the whole Hirokazu and Kenta portion near the end...

...Sorry, Kenta. I'll make it up to you somehow.

On a Christmas note, I was listening to Santamon Wo Sagase (Tamers Christmas song) and... ...Is it just me or does the opening sound a lot like the opening to My Sharona? No, seriously, I almost think I got it mixed up in my Christmas playlist half the time it starts up!

...Actually, given the SERIOUS slash implications from the 02 CD (Daisuke\Ken duet, Takeru\Iori duet and Hikari\Miyako duet...Meeting of the Goggle Boys covers my notes on 02's slash implications, and Tamers')...I wonder if that might've been Ota Michihiko's original intention when he wrote the lyrics, since Takato gets the opening lines and all...

"Oh my Chinese pretty one! Pretty one! Kiss me under the mistletoe...MY JENRYA!"

(Twerp-chan, that joke was for you! Early Merry Christmas!)

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, it's Halloween. Then again I don't have any right to complain about celebrating Christmas a month or two early. It's how we kicked off this project, after all. Christmas Dinner was one of the first and now we have Next Christmas Dinner!

And I would pay ANYTHING to hear those words from Takato in a song. ANYTHING. Thank you, Ori, that made my day.

I guess I should join you.

Happy Christmas and a Jenkato filled New Year to all!

Actually, this is about when Ori starts playing Christmas music (Digimon tracks heavily featured, of course!) and tries to write his "December Upload." At least that's what he used to do. I don't know if he's doing it now but if he's been listening to Santamon we might have gotten a hint to what he's up to right now.

-Taiki Matsuki


	10. Ima IV: Minna To Issho Ni, M Takato

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Ima IV: Minna To Issho Ni (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

We waited on this a little too long. Our families finding out was one thing, but...

...We never told our other friends. Hirokazu and Kenta are the only ones who know.

That's about to change. Juri wanted to throw a "Tamers Reunion." Ruki and Ryou are going to be there, too.

I asked Jen-chan if he thought we should tell everyone then. It's almost our fourth anniversary. They should know. Everyone knows about Kenta, no-one really got upset about it. The 'worst' reaction was Ruki's, "...Knew it." I'm amazed no-one ever suspected us. Shiuchon promised to keep it a secret, and Hirokazu and Kenta never told anyone without our approval.

The party is being held at the park, where else? Juri asked if it would be all right if we used Guilmon's old spot, where I found that 'second gate.' Too weak to allow more than some data signals to reach them, it faded away after about six months...Yamaki says he's still working on it, we're...skeptical about that at this point.

I have no problem with it, Jen-chan thought I might.

We're walking to the party with some supplies, a cooler of snacks, drinks and food. It's also a bit of a graduation party, high school is almost over. Finally. One month until graduation. Hirokazu said he's bringing some beers...I don't think he was joking.

Everyone is starting to focus on college. Jen's planning on going to a local college, he's going to send in his application after finals. I want to go to the same one. At school, they had posters for a scholarship contest sponsored by a bunch of art colleges around Japan, all I had to do was submit some artwork...

...I, um, sent in the portrait of Jen-chan I painted last winter. For fun, really, I don't expect to get a scholarship. I chose that since it's one of my best and, if it's rejected, they'll still send it back to me so I can hang it. Jen-chan liked it a lot. I put extra work into anything I make for or about him. Hopefully, I'll get it back in the next couple weeks so I can hang it. My parents put up a lot of my paintings and sketches in the bakery...We've sold a couple, too, which helps the bakery a lot.

I-I still can't believe my Dad _asked_ me if we could hang that portrait of Jen-chan in the bakery when it came back. I can't even begin to say how happy I am that he supports Jen-chan and I. Th-That one time I was really scared he stopped caring about me... I-I still want to make him happy any way I can, because I want to thank him for his acceptance. And...to make this easier for him. I know it's...not something he wanted for me. I understand that, though.

We're coming up on Guilmon's old spot. I look to the abandoned structure, one of the gates rusted off a year ago. A couple incidents with Growlmon probably didn't help their structural integrity. Juri and Ruki wave to us. Kenta's setting up a table behind them with Shiuchon's help. She had run ahead of us.

"Takato! Jen!" Juri shouts. "Have you seen Ryou yet?"

I shake my head. "Not yet."

"Maybe he broke his leg and can't make it," Ruki says.

Shiuchon turns to Ruki. "Ruki, don't say that. What if it actually happens?"

"...Maybe he broke his leg and can't make it," Ruki repeats.

"You're not going to be that lucky, Ruki-chan."

Ruki rolls her eyes, Ryou steps out from the trees behind Guilmon's spot. "I cut across, my apartment is that way." He points behind himself with his thumb.

"Don't call me '-chan,' Ryou, you know I hate it," Ruki says with a frown.

"Sorry, sorry," Ryou bows his head once with a laugh.

Jen-chan and I climb up the stairs and set our coolers aside. "Where's Hirokazu?" Jen-chan asks.

"Hiro-chan's running late. He says don't start the show without him," Kenta winks to us.

"We can wait for him, don't worry," Juri smiles.

"No, you can start the party," Kenta says. "Just not 'the show.'" Shiuchon giggles behind him.

"...Kenta, I don't even wanna know what the hell you're talking about," Ruki says. "Wait, let me guess...You finally got him drunk and did him, didn't you? He wants to be here for when you out him. _Finally._" ...I have to admit, she's...frighteningly close to the real plan.

"I wish, Ruki, I wish. If he's really bringing those beers, I at least have some hope of that."

Juri, Ryou and Shiuchon laugh.

"HEY!" We hear a voice in the distance. I turn, Hirokazu is running towards us, he has a cooler under his shoulder. He almost trips as he runs at full speed. He skids to a halt at the bottom of the steps, jogs up and finally starts to catch his breath. "Don't tell me I missed it, please don't tell me I missed it."

"...Missed what?" Ryou asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously I didn't," Hirokazu grins. He sets his cooler on the table. "Sapporo time!"

"You actually got beer, I can't believe it!" Kenta throws his arms in the air, sighing.

"Oh, please, like you never snuck a wine cooler," Ruki says.

"I don't drink wine coolers, Ruki, I'm not _that_ gay." Kenta says, rolling his eyes. "I actually prefer soju and sake...Hiro-chan likes the sweet stuff."

"...Really?" Ruki gives Hirokazu and interested look.

"I-I do not! Shut up, Kenta!" Hirokazu shouts, frowning at Kenta. Kenta laughs it off. I glance into the cooler...Sapporo and a couple Qingdaos.

"Juri, you're okay with this?" Jen-chan asks. I didn't think Juri would allow something like this, either.

"I'm not going to drink, but...We're almost adults, we're going to be in college soon," she shrugs. "And Kenta says Hirokazu's a funny drunk."

Ryou reaches for a beer. "I'm thirsty, then." He opens the can. "Digimon Tamers Reunion! Nine years since D-Reaper, may we be reunited with our partners one day! ...Gimme a couple more and I'll go kick Yamaki's ass and tell him to get on it." He mutters.

"Now you're talking my language," Ruki reaches into the cooler for a Qingdao beer. She toasts with Ryou, smiling.

"Aw, I knew we'd find something in common one day, Ruki," Ryou smiles. "The urge to kick Yamaki's ass into gear."

Juri laughs. "Guys, save the violence for after the party. This is supposed to be fun."

"We are gonna have fun," Ryou and Ruki both say in perfect unison.

Jen-chan and I stick to ramune sodas while Hirokazu opens a beer. We all haven't been together like this in so long. To our surprise, Shiuchon is looking into the cooler. She looks up at Jen-chan.

"...I didn't see anything, but just one," Jen-chan says.

"...Nah," Shiuchon shakes her head. "Too bitter for me."

"Good girl," Jen-chan smiles. He looks to me. "So, when should we make the announcement?"

"Hm," I glance to Ryou and Ruki. They're both drinking at the same time. "Now, say it now." I grin, he gets what I'm hinting at.

We take each other's hand and raise them into the air. "Takato and I are in love!" Jen-chan shouts as loud as he can.

Beer sprays out of Ruki and Ryou's mouths. Hirokazu bursts into a fit of laughter, Kenta and Shiuchon are trying to show more restraint, but fail miserably.

Kenta turns to us with a huge smile. "I love you guys so much. You could_ not_ have done that better!" He laughs as Ruki reaches for a napkin to dab the beer off her shirt.

"Assholes..." RUki mutters, frowning at us. "But...Damn, should have seen it."

Ryou coughs. "W-Wait, he was serious?"

"Yeah, Ryou...I was," Jen-chan laughs.

"Sorry, we couldn't...resist," I laugh.

Juri just stares in shock. "...Y-You're joking...Right?"

I turn to Juri. "N-No, Juri. We're not...We've been together for a while, now." Jen-chan gives me a kiss on the cheek to confirm.

"S-Sorry, I just...I didn't see it." Juri says. "Kenta, yeah, but..."

"'Kenta, yeah, but' what?" Kenta trails off, frowning.

"Down, boy, down," Hirokazu pats Kenta on the head. He passes him a beer, he declines. "...Does Kenta want a mochi to make him feel better?"

"Yes, Kenta wants a mochi..." Kenta mutters.

"I'll go get Kenta a mochi." Hirokazu turns, Shiuchon already has one for him. "Thanks." He gives the mochi to Kenta.

"Feel better, Kenta." Shiuchon says.

"Thanks, Shiu-chan," Kenta smiles, eating his mochi.

"S-Sorry, I thought it was...Kind of obvious by now," I say. We sort of stopped hiding it, but we don't bring attention to it like Kenta.

"...One second, please don't take offense, but..." Juri walks to Hirokazu's cooler. Jen-chan and I laugh.

"Juri, I'm starting to like you," Ruki says with a laugh as Juri opens her beer.

"Sorry, Takato, I'm happy for you two, but...It's a shock. I thought you liked me...Before, I mean, not since high school."

I nod...I...I sort of put Juri on a pedestal back then...Combination of denial and trying to be 'normal.' "Um...Sorry-"

"N-No, don't," Juri smiles at us, I can tell she's not forcing it. She accepts us, she's just surprised. "So, are you two going to get married?"

Jen-chan and I exchange glances, then shrug. "Never...really thought about that..." Jen-chan trails off.

...I...Might've a couple times. Just for fun.

"How long?" Ruki asks.

"Um...Four years in a couple months," I say.

"Holy shit, I'm going blind!" Ruki shouts. "I should have SEEN this! I mean, looking back, it's more obvious than Ace and Gary over there!" She points to Hirokazu and Kenta.

"Everyone has their off days, Ruki," Kenta says, rolling his eyes.

"Says the single source of all of Shinjuku's gaydar interference," Ruki says. "Actually, that probably explains it. Thank you, Kenta, I feel a lot better now!"

"H-HEY!" Kenta shouts.

"'Nother Mochi?" Hirokazu asks, reaching for a green tea mochi from our cooler and passing it to Kenta. He eats it without taking his frown off Ruki.

"Congratulations," Ryou toasts his beer. "To Jen and Takato! I want a wedding invite!"

We laugh, everyone toasts their drinks to us.

The party continues, Ruki ends up finishing Juri's beer. Shiuchon and Kenta help themselves to the mochi.

"I wonder...what would our partners think?" Jen-chan says, leaning against Guilmon's old home. "About us."

"...Hm...Guilmon would be all for it." I say. He's Guilmon, I'm happy. he's happy.

"And Terriermon would have told you for me," Jen-chan laughs. "I just know it."

I laugh, "If Guilmon could read my diary, he'd probably let something slip. 'Takato, did you tell Jen about that dream where you two were getting married? That was funny!'"

Jen-chan laughs, "Why's everyone suddenly talking about marriage?"

"It's the first thing in anyone's mind when their friends are in love," I shrugs. "...Hey, what would MarineAngemon think about Kenta?"

"Um, Takato-chan, do you remember what MarineAngemon looked like?"

"...Good point." I laugh, hoping Kenta didn't hear that. "Think he can talk yet?"

"After so long...I hope so," Jen-chan shrugs. "...I miss them."

"Me, too..." I nod. "Wanna go feed a couple more beers to Ryou and Ruki? See if they'll keep their word about Yamaki?"

Jen-chan laughs. "It's tempting, it really is."

I look back to the others, they accept us. I didn't think there would be a problem. Juri's surprise was a little unexpected but I can see why she was.

...But, what she said...

Marriage...

...Nah.

I still...Sort of wonder...

...What will happen to us in the future?

* * *

Ori's notes:  
I should explain one aspect of this story: The Digimon. Anyone confused as to why they don't have their partners, here's the story:

Tamers has the second most depressing ending to any Digimon series. Movie 6 with the Locomon? NEVER HAPPENED! According to the series creator, Chiaki J. Konaka, that whole movie was done without consulting the original staff. It's not in continuity with the rest of the series!

The gateway Takato finds at the end? Not strong enough for anything to go through, a drama CD explains it. I don't even know if they could send any messages to 'em, either. Yamaki's still "workin' on it." Get off your lazy lighter flickin' ass, Mitsuo!

THE TAMERS NEVER MEET THEIR PARTNERS AGAIN! ...Chiaki J. Konaka, I love you so much for Digimon Tamers, but I hate you so much for that ending. SERIOUSLY!

I know, I said second most depressing...The most depressing is Digimon Adventure 02. Y'know, 'cause BelailVamdemon won and all.

...What? You read that right. HE WON! The Chosen Children failed, miserably!

Think about it! First thing he does is put the Chosen Children into little fantasy worlds where everything is just their definition of perfect (...Even Ken's...Ichijouji, dude, see a god damn shrink!), then they snap out of it and he dies because Daisuke wants a ramen cart and some other kids want world peace or a pony or whatever! Then 25 years later, everyone's dreams come true, Yamato Ishida goes to Mars (Damn you for that one, especially, Toei) and somehow they all have exact-lookalike children!

BULL!

BelialVamdemon saw they got knocked outta the first fantasy world, zapped 'em into another where he "dies" in the stupidest possible way and they accepted it as reality, everything from that moment on was an illusion! BelialVamdemon's currently ruling the Digital World and Earth, enslaving all of humanity while the Chosen Children are tripping balls on BeliaLSD in some Picasso-painting dimension somewhere.

That's how Digimon Adventure 02 really ended. Depressing, I know.

...Actually, because I love Vamdemon so much, Adventure 02 has the best ending, Tamers gets the most depressing award. Congratulations, Digimon Tamers, you made us all cry. But, hey, three cheers for Vamdemon for pulling a win! He died TWICE, you know!

Go Vamdemon! You never stopped believing that you COULD enslave two worlds, and it paid off! YES! YOU! CAN! And you DID!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, you're on a bit of a tangent with this chapter's notes. Hell of a rant, though. I will give you that.

-Taiki Matsuki


	11. Ima V: Out, Kitagawa Kenta

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Ima V: Out (Kitagawa Kenta)

* * *

Y'know, I'm more or less out. Once I found out Hiro-chan knew...All bets were off. I stopped 'acting straight' around friends and flat out told the other Tamers.

I am a little pissed by how all of them were "surprised..."

Ruki just rolled her eyes and said, "Knew it." Though, I can't stay mad at Ruki for anything more than a few minutes, no matter how bitchy she can be...Thanks to her, Hiro-chan was my first kiss...Aside from MarineAngemon, that's my favorite memory of the Digital World.

Juri said, "Um...You mean it was a secret?"

Ryou thought Hiro-chan and I were dating. Oh, I loved that Hiro-chan was with me when he found out. Hiro-chan's reaction was priceless.

Jen and Takato were the only ones who didn't know until I told them...Which is...Well, I can see why they were so blind to how they felt about each other, if I was apparently a surprise... Well, it's more obvious in retrospect, I admit. Hindsight is 20\20 and all. The two were inseparable, ever since they met and...Takato was sort of obviously gay, looking back. Not like stereotypical but... "There's something about that kid" gay, you know what I mean? Jen's more of a surprise...

...I still can't believe I caught him buying a shounen-ai dating sim. That was pretty funny, especially how nervous he was when I told him I wanted to talk. I thought he'd relax a little after I told him I was buying lunch, but... Oh, Jen-chan, this isn't that big of a deal. Especially these days.

...Right... Then why did it take me this long for this?

...I'm...coming out tonight. To my parents. I'm...just tired of hiding it. And, somehow, they don't know... I mean, everyone else does, it's sort of rude to keep them in the dark. I just...Can't believe my Dad still points to cheerleaders during sports and says things like, "She hot or what?" ...Dad, you're a little old to ogle cheerleaders.

...Then again, I'm a little old to watch things like Kyou Kara Maou...I can't help it, Yuri and Wolfram are so adorable together. Oh, how I wish I could slap Hiro-chan and he'd love me like Wolfram does Yuri. Though, Wolfram is a little...clingy for my tastes. A jealous Hiro-chan might get on my nerves now and then, but... ...At least he'd be MY jealous Hiro-chan.

Speaking of Hiro-chan, he's going to be with me for this. I warned him, they might think we're dating like Ryou did. He said it won't bother him. Ryou's assumption just caught him by surprise...Hiro-chan doesn't mind being gay by association anymore, but it does bug him a little. Which I think is cute.

I'm reading a shounen-ai manga in the living room (might as well give them a preview of things to come if they look over my shoulder), my Dad is watching sports while my Mom is making dinner. Hiro-chan's on his way, he's a little late...Not that he's being out of character. Hiro-chan and punctuality are mortal foes. He's either a little to very late or ridiculously early (like waking Takato up for hot springs trips early...The Matsudas have finally forgiven him, at least).

I think my other reason for doing this is Takato... ...He actually told his family, two years ago but... I couldn't believe it when I heard, Takato was always afraid of how his parents would react. I thought he'd somehow manage to take the secret to the grave, or when his parents did find out it was because they walked in on him and Jen.

I've been there a few times before he came out, as "the real Kenta" (Hiro-chan's name for when I'm not playing it straight) and...Takato says his Dad said a few things about me, which Takato took as a sign he wouldn't be too upset if he came out. His Dad's reaction to Takato telling him I was gay was a shrug and "makes sense." Ugh... How the hell are _my_ parents so blind?

...Actually, I swear to the Gods, if their reaction to this news is "DUH" I am going to break something big and probably expensive! ...I know, I'm saying that I'm going to be pissed off that they knew and didn't care, but, damn it I am NOT that obviously gay!

...Am I? Well, "was I" is a better way to put it. Like I said, after I found out Hiro-chan knew...I just stopped hiding it outside of my family. Jen's older sister, by the way, freakin' loves it when I come over...She's this close to being my "fag hag" except that position might be taken by Hiro-chan. And yes, Ruki's said that to his face. And his reaction was priceless. Even more than when Ryou thought we were dating.

The doorbell rings. I go to answer it. Hiro-chan's standing outside, smiling.

"Hirokazu, welcome! Dinner's just about ready!" My Mom calls from the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm a little late," Hiro-chan takes off his shoes and walks into the living room. "Smells great!"

"Curry and Guilmon bread from the Matsuda bakery."

A smile spreads across Hiro-chan's face. He loves Guilmon bread...It doesn't really taste any different from their other breads, but..Hey, it's GUILMON BREAD! That's all that needs to be said! I wish they went with my suggestion of MarineAngemon bread, though...I miss that little pink mega so much.

Hiro-chan sits at the chair next to my Dad. "Who's playing?"

"Yagamis and the Ishidas, local soccer championship," My Dad says. "Kenta, you sure you're not interested?"

I know, it's a stereotype but...I am just not into sports. Especially soccer. "No, thanks. You two enjoy."

I go back to my manga. Hiro-chan and my Dad are cheering on their teams, Dad likes the Yagamis and Hiro-chan likes the Ishidas... ...I guess I'll cheer for the Ishidas. It's how I pick what teams to root for if I ever have to watch sports: What Hiro-chan likes. Back up decision maker is flipping a coin.

After about ten minutes, Mom calls us to dinner. Hiro-chan sits next to me, Dad and Mom at the front of the table across from each other. I make Hiro-chan's plate for him...Rice, extra-extra curry and two pieces of Guilmon bread. There's plenty and he'll probably eat at least two more. It's his favorite, and it's great to soak up curry with.

We eat quietly. I'm taking a page from Jen and Takato's book, I know: Come out a dinner. I'm...not going to ask for soy sauce like Jen and Hiro-chan's here for moral support. Not because I'm dating him...As much as I want to. Hiro-chan, why must you be so ambiguously straight?

I speak up, looking to my Mom. "Thanks again for letting Hirokazu come over for dinner." I say.

"Hirokazu's always welcome," she smiles.

"You said you had a reason for asking him over, though," my Dad looks to me. "What is it?"

Hirokazu looks at me, he looks a little worried. I nod to him. It's time, Hiro-chan.

Hirochan sets his spoon aside, he takes a deep breath and gives me thumbs up. He's ready.

I speak, "W-Well, I have...an announcement I want to make. Hirokazu's here for moral support."

"M-Moral support?" My Mom laughs. "What are you talking about?"

"I just want to be clear on that, Hirokazu is not here for the reason it may look like," I reply.

"Huh?" My Dad gives me a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

I stand up, clearing my throat. "Mom, Dad, it's time I told you this. My friends know and, well, it's a little mean that I've kept you both in the dark so long. I hope you're not too disappointed and, please, if the word 'duh' comes to mind, PLEASE, choose your wording carefully. PLEASE!" I can't stress that enough.

My Dad raises an eyebrow. "...Son?" ...He looks a little concerned.

"Kenta, what are you trying to say?" My Mom looks to Hiro-chan, then me...The look on her face tells me she's figured it out.

"I'm gay." I say, plainly. Short and sweet, I don't drag it out any longer than I have to.

"WH-WHAT?" My Dad's voice...is louder than I had hoped it would be. His expression is...Not angry, just shocked. Just shock is good, I can work with just shock.

"...I-I had no idea..." My Mom says, a little awkwardly. "And...Hirokazu...He's just here for moral support?"

I nod. "Hiro-chan-"

"Hiro-_CHAN_?" My Dad looks to me, his eyes...wide would be an understatement. Bulging out of his head would be closer, but...Still an understatement.

"S-Sorry, it's j-just a nickname," I reply. Force of habit, I'm amazed I went this long without calling him Hiro-chan...

"Because you're dating him, right?" My Dad asks, looking to Hiro-chan. Hiro-chan downplays his reaction as much as he can. I can tell he's being extra careful tonight for me, I love him for it.

"N-No, I-I'm straight," Hiro-chan says. "Really. Kenta and I are just friends."

"Dad, if it makes you feel better, Hirokazu is a bad influence in SO many other ways," I reply. I'll...avoid calling him Hiro-chan for a bit as it might not help things otherwise.

"I...I can't believe this..." my Dad sighs, resting his head on one hand with his elbow on the table.

My Mom looks to me with a smile. "How long, Kenta?" I'm so relieved by that smile.

"Um, well...Years...My whole life, I guess," I sit back down. "I've just...accepted it. I kept it a secret, sort of...Hirokazu knew the whole time, somehow."

Hirokazu nods.

"Are you seeing anyone?" My Mom asks, my Dad lets out a groan.

"...Um...Hold that thought," I look to my Dad. "Dad...Sorry, but...It's not really something I chose. It's...just what happened."

"I-I know, I know, but...Sorry, this is...going to take some getting used to," My Dad looks to me, saying. "I know I can accept this, son, but...I just didn't see it coming. I'm sorry."

"I know, I understand," I say. ...I'm glad he says he can accept it, but...I'm even happier that he said he DIDN'T see it coming. Sorry, Dad, but...That's actually a huge relief for me.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" My Mom repeats.

"Um, I wish...Two of our friends are together, but I haven't...really tried going out with anyone," I reply...I like Hiro-chan too much.

"Anyone you like?"

"...Hirokazu, but...He can't return my feelings, and I'm okay with that," I blush a little. Hirokazu a lot.

"Y-Yeah," Hirokazu says. "Kenta's my best friend, always. I mean, it's not something that would change things."

"Thank you, Hirokazu," my Mom smiles.

"...You said two of your friends are together," my Dad says. "Who?"

"Jenrya Li and Takato Matsuda," I reply. "For a while now. They confessed on that hot springs trip Hirokazu and I went on a few years ago."

"Did they...know about you? Why didn't you ask out either of them?" M-Mom! I...I'm amazed how she wants me dating other guys. I should be happy, but...It's a little embarrassing.

"I knew about Jen for about a week before the trip, Takato...We found out during the trip."

"Springs outted him," Hiro-chan says. I groan.

"What?" My Mom gives Hiro-chan a confused look...Please, Hiro-chan, don't.

"Um, nothing..." Hiro-chan looks away. "He told us himself." Thank the Gods...

"Yeah..." My Dad's tone tells me he knows what Hiro-chan meant...Sorry, Takato-chan, but you are _never_ going to live that down. Not while Hiro-chan still breathes, at least.

"Either way, Jenrya loved Takato and Takato loved Jenrya. I had no chance, trust me. They're on a whole different level than most couples." I reply. "Thanks for being so supportive, Mom."

"You're my son, I'm just glad to know you can date," she says. "I mean, Kenta, you just...never talked about it. I was a little worried. I don't want to see you alone. That's what I would be upset about. Not this."

"Well, now you know...I just didn't want to upset you," I say. "I'll give dating a try, I promise."

"Are you sure you don't like my son, Hirokazu? Not even a little?" ...Holy shit, Mom...

"S-Sorry..." Hirokazu turns bright red. "If...If I was gay, I swear, he'd...Be my first choice." His blush deepens. ...Mom, I love you for making Hiro-chan so nervous. He's adorable when he blushes.

"I understand," My Mom smiles at Hirokazu. "Thank you for being his best friend."

Dad leans back in his chair slightly, sighing, "Okay...I've thought about it...And as long as your...um...Lover takes the Kitagawa family name, I can accept it. Deal?" I'm...really amazed by how well he's taking this.

"Deal." I nod. ...Hirokazu Kitagawa...I can wish. "You're...really okay with this, Dad? I mean...I thought you'd take it worse."

"You're my son, nothing can change that and I know enough about gays to know it's not a choice," My Dad says. "It will...take some getting used to, but...You're still the same Kenta Kitagawa to me."

"Thank you," I...I think I'm going to cry. God, I feel like Takato right now...

I wipe away a tear that started to form in my left eye. I do not want to cry in front of everyone. That's Takato's thing, not mine.

We all start eating again. This...might be the best curry I've ever eaten, and not because of the taste but...Because I'm so relieved. And so happy.

Under the table, to my surprise, Hirokazu holds my hand. I look to him with a raised eyebrow.

"...Just thought it'd make you happy," he whispers, with a smile.

I smile back.

I love you so much, Hiro-chan.

* * *

Hiro-chan couldn't make it today, we were supposed to go to the mall together. I'm not upset, he had some extra homework and, well, he wants to graduate so it's not something he can avoid this time. I would have helped but history isn't my strong point. Finals are next week, too. He needs to put in extra effort for studies.

I'm just sitting in the food court...I'm at the table where I outted Jen. I like this table for that exact reason. It's my 'Outting the Cute Chinese Boy' table. Would you believe Hiro-chan was the one who came up with that nickname?

...I wonder about him sometimes... Especially after he held my hand last night.

I'm looking to the restaurant across from me...There's a guy I recognize from high school. He's in my algebra class. We've talked a few times, not for long, but...

...He is kinda cute. Black hair, a little on the long side. He's thin, but doesn't look like he works out or anything, less buff than Hiro-chan at least. He's a Digimon fanatic, I know, since I see him with cards now and then (Hiro-chan absolutely DESTROYED him in a battle at lunch once). And the Digimon Xros Wars T-shirt is also a give away. I've been watching the new season, it's different but I like it a lot. Zenjirou's kinda cute, too...

...Not that I'm the kind of fan who obsesses over anime characters, but...Well, look, if straight guys can ogle the girls of Love Hina or Negima or whatever wet dream Ken Akamatsu's publishing these days, I think I'm allowed to compliment Zenjirou's looks. And this boy is quite the Zenjirou fan it looks like, judging by the image of the "kendo master" and that digi-sword of his on the front of his shirt.

He starts to walk over to my table with his meal: A slice of pizza and a soda. "...Hey, you're...Takeshi Himura, right?" I ask as he passes by.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah," He turns to me and nods. "Kenta, um...Tachikawa, right?"

"Close, it's Kitagawa." I push the chair in front of me forward with my foot. "...Care to join me?" I'm eating a burger, I got an extra large fry out of habit, since Hiro-chan usually eats most of them...No way I can finish them alone. "Fry?"

Takeshi nods, he sits down. "Thanks. Um...I wish I could split something with you..."

"Don't worry. I got the largest size by mistake. Take all you want."

He takes a fry, we eat silently for a minute or two. He finally breaks the silence, "Hey, um...I know this is rude, but..."

I raise an eyebrow. "But what?" My reputation preceeds me, if I'm right about where this is going...

"Some of the others, Well, they...Say you're..."

"...Gay?"

Takeshi nods. "Is it...true?"

"Depends," I shrug. "Would it be a problem?"

Takeshi shakes his head, quickly, before eating a fry. His head is turned away, but he glances back at me.

"Then yes."

Takeshi swallows his fry. "O-Oh, then..." He clears his throat, his head lowered. ...Is he... Trying to do what I think he's trying to do?

There's an awkward silence, he looks nervous as hell. Almost Takato-level nervous.

I think I should try breaking the ice. "Can I ask you something a little rude, too?"

His eyes go a little wide, he gives a short nod...Ah, he's adorable!

"...Do you like boys or girls?"

Takeshi turns a shade of crimson. "W-Well...Um... ...Both?"

"Oh, bisexual, huh?"

Takeshi nods, slowly. His eyes dart around, just like Jen when I asked him. I think this is my lucky table. This table shall henceforth be known as 'Kenta Kitagawa's Outting Cute Chinese and Bisexual Boys' table.

"Are you doing anything today?" I ask.

"N-No," Takeshi shakes his head. "Are you?"

"Yes, I'm having lunch with someone cute." I can't help it, I love making this guy blush. He's almost as cute as Hiro-chan.

"O-Oh, th-thanks..."

"You're not out, are you?" Just going by how nervous he is, he's worse than Jen and, if I had known he was gay sooner, Takato, too.

Takeshi shakes his head. "My family is...not all that pro-gay. But, well, I'm going to college soon and a dorm means freedom. I can be who I am without worrying about my family."

"What college?"

"Local. You?"

I nod. Jen and I are going to the same college, most likely...Takato, sadly, is going up North. Very far up North. He won a scholarship, he was going to turn it down but...Jen talked him into going, it's one of the best art colleges in Japan and Jen said he'd feel worse if Takato turned it down because of him. I heard the news from both of them and... I was their shoulder to cry on each time. First Jen, then Takato. And, yes, Takato took the phrase "shoulder to cry on" to the logical extreme - and then some. They'll get through it. I know...I'm going to do whatever I can to help them, Hiro-chan, too. They're really torn up about it and we feel so bad for them. Juri, too, when she heard the news.

"I've...seen you a lot at school and, well, when I heard the rumors..." Takeshi trails off. "I, um...I think you're...cute." Blushing again, he's worse than Takato. I didn't think such a being existed. "Um, really cute," he says quickly, and a little too quietly. Speak up, Takeshi! Tell the world how cute I am, everyone must hear of it!

"I'm actually looking for someone, so, Well, if you're asking..." I trail off.

"I-I am," Takeshi smiles.

"I should warn you, though, Hiro-chan might be jealous." I should give him a warning about Hiro-chan. Dating someone or not, he's always going to be hanging around me and I'll be hanging around him. ...I swear, I pissed off the god of love and he's proof of that.

"H-Hiro-chan?"

"Hirokazu Shiota...He's straight, don't worry," I say. "We're more or less joined at the hip. He's not here today. Good thing, too, you'd probably think I was with him."

Takeshi nods. "He wears that visor, right?"

I give a nod. Takato stopped wearing his goggles years ago, but Hiro-chan...That's his lucky visor. He'd never stop wearing it.

We finish our meals and go off around the mall...I decide to be bold and hold Takeshi's hand in a few stores. He was hesitant at first, but lets me do it. Oh, this is going to be fun!

...Hope Mom likes who I picked...And that Hiro-chan won't be too jealous.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I decided a coming out chapter for Kenta was in order. He's just so much fun to write in this thing. Seriously, I am having so much fun with his character. Flaming gay Kenta is officially the most fun I've ever had doing a POV for.

And, yes, that's the same Takeshi Himura from Akogare and Blasphemous Rumors (though in BR he only got a mention). After the crap he pulled in Akogare, I've liked using him as a closeted gay character with varying levels of homophobia (obviously none this time). He probably won't show up again, though...Why?

...Well, I'll let the reader decide the details, but my theory is that he was afraid of a very jealous Hirokazu. Don't worry, they ended things on good terms. I'm not that cruel to Takeshi, even after Akogare.

The other reason is I don't like using Canon Character X Original Character pairings, but I really don't have a choice this time. Sorry, I'll atone for it somehow.

Oh, and a million apologies to any Ken Akamatsu fans offended by Kenta's wet dream line - It's a joke! I swear! I like Akamatsu's work, I just couldn't think of another popular manga artist who draws harem manga! I like Love Hina, too! Really! Tama-chan's awesome! Myu~!

... ... ...Twerp-chan, just so I don't get drawn and quartered by Ken Akamatsu's fans, please save me with an Akamatsu-friendly joke at my expense in your notes. Please?

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

At your expense, Ori? Um, give me a moment to think.

I'm sure Ori ogles Keitarou just as much as the straight guys ogle Naru and Kitsune. Probably more, even!

Wait, you said a joke, not a statement of fact. Sorry, Ori, I have failed you! You might want to reach for your running cane right about now.

(Does that dispel your stormy wrath, fans of the great Ken Akamatsu? And how many times has the word "ogle" been used in this chapter and notes? Honestly, it's the bleedin' word of the day, it seems!)

Regarding the fic, you actually brought back Takeshi Himura? I did not see that coming in the slightest, especially when it came to asking Kenta out. I guess he really has come to terms with himself. Good for him! I have to say though this chapter is a bit darkly funny when you consider what he did to Hirokazu and Kenta in Akogare.

Actually after giving it a moment's thought I have a feeling that's exactly what Twisted Bastard-sempai was aiming for.  
-Taiki Matsuki


	12. Ima VI: Namida No Mukou, Li Jianliang

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Ima VI: Namida No Mukou (Li Jianliang)

* * *

The sun isn't up yet. I'm running full speed down the street...

...This is...our last morning together before he leaves...

I want to be there as soon as he's awake, I want to be with him until he leaves.

Takato got accepted to Soushoku University. It's...really far away. He won the scholarship with his painting... ...Of me. I was a little embarrassed by that fact, but I was so happy for him for getting the scholarship...

...Until he said he was going to turn it down. It was too far away, we'd go months without seeing each other. I told him I'd be more upset it he turned it down. Soushoku is one of the top twenty-five art colleges in Japan, this is...Huge. His family could never think to afford it, it was his only chance to go to such a school.

It took a lot to talk him into it. We didn't really fight about it, I just...I told him I would feel terrible if he passed this up because of me. He understood, eventually, and accepted the scholarship.

...I...I had to call Kenta afterwards, just so I could talk to someone about this...I didn't want to upset Takato with how much I was going to miss him. Kenta's great, he came over and did whatever he could to cheer me up. A week later, he said Takato did the same thing, he didn't tell him about me, but... ...Takato cried, a lot, Kenta says.

Takato-chan, this is more important. I'll miss you, too, but...We'll still see each other. Just...not as much as before. Since we confessed, I don't think we've gone more than a week without seeing each other...

...This is going to be hard.

Juri is attending Shishidama University, which is close to Soushoku. She's going to drive him up there on her way. They leave this morning...

...We said goodbye last night, but...I want to be with him when he leaves. Let him know that we'll see each other every break.

I stop outside of the Matsuda Bakery. It's closed, obviously. I'm going to wait until I see a light on in the kitchen or dining room before I knock.

I sit on the sidewalk by the door. It's a little cold this morning, but I can ignore it.

Last night, Takato, Hirokazu, Kenta, Juri and I went out to to a ramen restaurant that had a karaoke stage. It was "one last night of fun" before college. Takato and I... ...We sang a love song together. A few people in the audience thought it was a joke, until I kissed him at the end...I couldn't help it...I knew this was our last night together. I heard a couple groans, but... ...It didn't bother me.

...Takato was bright red when we got back to the table, but he wasn't upset. I was worried he might be. I apologized, he told me not to and kissed me again. He said understood why I did it.

After the karaoke bar, Kenta took us to an ice cream parlor for dessert. He got the biggest sundae they offered, we all split it and talked about...Anything and everything. Most of it was reminiscing about the past. ...I found out how hard this would be on Takato, when we talked about the hot springs trip. He...He tried to hide it at first, but he cried a little. Kenta managed to make him feel better by flinging a spoonful of strawberry ice cream directly into Hirokazu's forehead. Perfectly in the center. We all laughed, even Hirokazu.

...I'm going to miss Takato so much...

I hear the sound of keys jingling, I turn...Takato's father is unlocking the door to the bakery. I stand up as he opens the door.

"...I had a feeling you might be out here," he says, he's wearing his pajamas and holding a mug of coffee. "Come in."

"Th-Thank you," I bow my head and walk inside...I'm still a little nervous around Takato's father. He accepts us now, but...I'm just afraid of making him upset. Even after that Christmas, I know it's still something he's not thrilled about.

"Takato's still asleep, but you can wait in the dining room if you want." Mr. Matsuda says. "Coffee?"

"N-No thanks."

"Oh, right, Takato says you prefer tea," he goes into the kitchen. "I'll make you a pot, just wait in the dining room."

"Thank you." I go to the dining room, slipping off my shoes at the tile floor at the bottom of the stairs first.

I'm doing my best to stay calm, not get emotional when I see Takato. I know if I start to cry, he'll cry twice as hard. He's gotten better at not crying so easily, but...He's Takato.

Mr. Matsuda comes in after a couple minutes with a pot of tea and a cup. He hands me the cup after pouring some tea and sits across from me with his coffee. "How's the tea?"

I sip it. It's black tea. "Very good. Thank you."

"...Thank you for being what got my son into college," Mr. Matsuda says.

"Y-You mean...the painting?"

He nods. "And talking him into going, we...we would have trouble paying for even the local college. Thank you, Jenrya."

"I...I was surprised that he chose that for his submission, but I had a feeling he would do well. He's a great artist," I say. Takato really is a great artist, he created Guilmon with a sketch after all.

"Don't tell him I told you this, but," Mr. Matsuda begins, "he was crying in his sleep last night. He said 'Jen-chan' a few times."

I blush. "H-He did?"

"...He's going to miss you a lot, Jenrya. I'm sorry you two will be apart for so long."

It's...surprising to hear him talk like this.

"We're going to talk every chance we get, on the phone or online...It won't be the same, but...We'll get through it. I hope."

"You will...I...I don't know how to put this, but..." Mr. Matsuda scratches his head, looking away. "...When you two were kids, Takato was always happy whenever you were around. After Guilmon went away, he was so depressed, but...Whenever Jenrya came over or called, he was happy like before. ...And then...Well, you know..." He clears his throat. "...You're good for my son. You make him happy. And that's important to me, that Takato is happy."

...I...I don't know...what to say to that... I know he accepts us, now, but... ...Takato's so afraid of disappointing him, and I guess I'm afraid of being a part of that. It's intimidating.

Mr. Matsuda can tell I'm nervous, he says, "You like Guilmon bread, right?"

I nod. "One of my favorites."

"I'm about to put a batch in the oven for breakfast. Special batch, extra crispy crust. Takato's favorite way. I remember when we first made the stuff...And all the kids wanted it. I still can't believe it's our best seller, even after all these years." He laughs, getting up. "...I think I'll work on that. If you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you, Mr. Matsuda," I say. "...And...Thanks for letting me come in."

"You're with Takato, why would I let you stay out in the cold?" He says, smiling a little.

I hear the sound of an alarm beeping upstairs after a few minutes. After a few more minutes, I hear footsteps. I look to the staircase.

Takato comes down the stairs in a t-shirt and shorts, rubbing his eyes. He spots me as he turns. "J-Jen-chan?"

I smile, waving. "Good morning, Takato-chan."

Takato walks over to me, a little unsteady from just waking up. "H-How long have you been here?"

"Not long...I...I wanted to be with you before you left. Your dad let me in."

"H-He did?"

Mr. Matsuda comes in with an extra tea cup. "Morning, Takato."

"Good morning," Takato says. "N-Need any help in the kitchen?"

"No, no, stay with Jenrya," Mr. Matsuda says, handing Takato the tea cup. He goes back into the kitchen.

I pour tea for Takato. He sips it, saying, "Thank you for coming, Jen...I was hoping I'd see you again before I left. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you, too, Takato, but...We'll see each other during breaks and talk every chance we get," I say. "We'll get through it. If we don't, Hirokazu says he'll beat the crap out of both of us."

"Sorry I was sort of ruining last night."

"You didn't ruin a thing," I say. Hirokazu and Kenta planned the night around cheering him up, they even told Juri and I, but we didn't want to tell Takato that...They know how hard this is for him. "And last night was a lot of fun. Remember the song we sang?"

"I-I still can't believe we did that," Takato laughs. "And you kissed me on stage...Not that I mind."

"That guy in the front row kinda did," I joke. "You're a great singer, you know."

"No, you are," Takato shakes his head. "I kept screwing up the words..."

"Jenrya?"

I turn to the doorway, Mrs. Matsuda is in the doorframe. I stand up and bow. "Good morning, Mrs. Matsuda."

"...Takehiro had a feeling you would be here, but..." She trails off with a smile. "I should have known better." She looks to Takato. "Are you ready for today, Takato?"

Takato nods. "Y-Yeah...I've got everything packed, I'll bring it downstairs after breakfast. Juri should be here around ten."

"I'll go help your father in the kitchen, you two spend time together...I'm sorry, Jenrya, but...Thank you for talking Takato into this."

"I'd feel so much worse if he didn't go," I say as she leaves. "...And I mean it, Takato."

"I know, if you won the scholarship I'd want you to go, too, but..." Takato sighs. "...I know we'll get through it. Kenta says if you compared his feelings for Hirokazu to how we feel about each other...He hates Hirokazu."

I laugh, "And we both know how he feels for Hirokazu...Think Takeshi's jealous?"

"Not as jealous as Hirokazu..." Takato trails off. "Have you noticed the look on his face whenever Kenta brings up Takeshi?"

I nod. "...I wonder about him sometimes..."

"We all do," Takato says with a laugh.

We chat for a while, Takato's parents set the table for breakfast. I help out, of course. A fresh pot of green tea is set out with silverware and plates. Takato's Dad comes out with a tray of Guilmon bread...

...And...Something I didn't expect...

"...Is that...?" I look at the plate of Guilmon bread. There's another shape...

"Did I get it right? I was going by one of Takato's paintings..." Mr. Matsuda says, holding up a piece of...Terriermon bread. "Just made them with the dough I was going to use for some cinnamon rolls."

I nod. "It...looks just like him." Terriermon's head, with his big floppy ears.

"It's a sweet dough, the ears have cinnamon through them," Mr. Matsuda says. "I thought...It'd be fitting, for you two. Guilmon and Terriermon, for Takato and Jenrya."

"Th-Thank you, Dad...So much..." Takato smiles. He takes a plate, putting on a piece of Guilmon bread and a piece of Terriermon bread. He passes it to me.

I look down at the plate...I can't believe Mr. Matsuda did this for us. "...Thank you." I say, looking to Mr. Matsuda with a smile. ...I miss our partners so much...

We all eat together. Takato, actually, eats more Terriermon bread than Guilmon bread...Probably because it's sweeter. I really liked it, too. It was great with the sweet icing for cinnamon rolls.

After breakfast, I wait in Takato's room while he takes a shower and gets ready to leave...

At around nine-thirty, Juri arrives. She's driving for the trip. Takato and I meet her downstairs, I help Takato with his suitcase. It's the same one he hid Guilmon in on his trip to Okinawa...I can tell by the scratch marks.

Juri gives us both a hug. "Hey, guys...Sorry college is going to do this to you."

"We'll be all right," I say, smiling a little...Takato's tearing up.

We put Takato's suitcase in the back of Juri's car. She looks to Takato, saying, "Um...If it's okay, I'd like to grab a quick breakfast..." I think she's just looking for a reason for us to be together for a few more minutes...Thank you, Juri.

Mr. Matsuda speaks up. "We've got leftover Guilmon and Terriermon bread from breakfast, have at it."

"Terriermon bread?" Juri asks.

"New item," Mr. Matsuda smiles. He takes Juri into the dining room, Takato and I stand outside by the car.

"...Jen-chan..." Takato takes a deep breath and exhales sharply. "I-I don't...I don't want to go, but...I'm glad you talked me into this. since...It is a big opportunity. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Call me whenever you can, okay?" I ask.

"I-I don't want to interrupt your studies, Jen-chan..."

"Trust me, they can wait fifteen minutes while I talk to you," I smile. "Keep me posted on what you're drawing, okay?"

Takato nods. "You'll be in most of it, if I can get away with it."

I laugh. "I wish I could do that with you and my assignments."

After a while, Juri comes back out...It's time for Takato to leave.

Takato gives me a hug, holding me tightly. I hug back just as tightly. "Bye, Jen-chan..."

"Bye, Takato-chan," I sniff...If I cry, Takato will, too...Gotta hold it back.

I give him a kiss on the cheek while we hug. He breaks the hug after a few moments. He takes me by surprise with a kiss on the lips...He...usually doesn't do that, especially in front of his parents...

He breaks the kiss. "...I'll call you tonight, okay?"

I nod. "I won't be more than three feet away from my phone at all times until then."

Takato walks past me and gives his parents each a hug, saying goodbye.

Takato gets into the car after one last hug for me. "...Love you, Jen-chan."

"I love you, too, Takato-chan." I say going to the passenger's side window. "Juri, take care of him, okay?"

"I promise, Jen." Juri smiles. "See you later."

"Bye, Juri." I smile back. "Good luck at Shishidama."

"Thanks."

I stand away from the car as Juri starts it up...I wave with Takato's parents until she turns down the next street.

I let out a sigh. "...I'm going to miss him..."

Mrs. Matsuda gives me a hug. "We all will, Jenrya."

"Want to stay for an early lunch, Jenrya?" Mr. Matsuda asks.

"Thanks, but...I need to get home. Thank you for letting me stay for breakfast."

Mr. Matsuda sighs, "Jenrya, you're practically family at this point. You don't need to thank us, you just need to show up."

I blush slightly...It's...different hearing that from Mr. Matsuda. "Thank you. I'll come by later to say 'hi.'"

"Tell us if you talk to Takato, okay? I think he'll be calling you more than us," Mrs. Matsuda says with a laugh.

I laugh a little. "I will...See you later." I wave and start to walk off.

...I cry a little on the way home. I don't want to but...I'm sure Juri's dealing with an even more emotional Takato right now...

...But...We'll be all right. I know it... Our first break is in three months...

I'll see him then. I'll hug him...

...And I probably won't be able to let him go until he has to leave again...  


* * *

Ori's Notes:  
The whole Terriermon bread thing came at the last minute...I kind of wanted to go back to Takehiro and how he was taking Takato's relationship with Jianliang.

Also, anyone catch the reference I made with Juri's college? If you didn't, Shishidama means "Lion Spirit."

Takato's college, though, Soushoku is actually a name: Cao Zhi (Style: Zijian), one of China's most famous poets (Look up "The Quatrain of Seven Steps" or "Qi Bu Shi"). He's one of Cao Cao's sons and probably someone I would have a lot of fun getting drunk with (#5 on my "Things to do after I die" list). Soushoku is his name pronounced in Japanese.

The next chapter is the first Mirai chapter, by the way!  


* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, you're making me depressed. Please make the next chapter something that makes Jen and Takato happy again! I feel so bad for Takato right now!

And I want to try Terriermon bread now. Fun fact: Ori actually made Guilmon bread once! There's a picture of it up on his DeviantArt account (link in my profile, as usual).

-Taiki Matsuki


	13. Mirai I: Nurse, Li Xiaochun

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Mirai I: Nurse (Li Xiaochun)

* * *

...Jianliang's really upset.

He and Takato haven't seen each other in months because of college. They talk every chance they can on the phone or online, but...Well, they've managed to survive the first year and a half so far but...It's taken a toll on them. Not their relationship, just them. They miss each other a lot, they're so happy when they see each other. But...when they have to leave again...

I feel sorry for my big brother. Today is the one day he gets to see Takato during college breaks...

...And he's out with a cold. He caught it from Jialing a few days ago, she feels horrible for it. She tried so hard to avoid him, to make sure this wouldn't happen...

Jianliang's in his room, trying to get better before the end of break...But, he won't see Takato this time even if he got better tomorrow.

My cell phone goes off on the coffee table. I turn down the television and pick it up. "...Hello?"

"Xiaochun, this is important - Keep Jianliang awake and do NOT let him leave the apartment." Lianjie?

"Lianjie, what are you up to?"

"...Something..."

"...I know that, what exactly?"

"Just keep Jianliang at home, got it?"

"...Okay..." I trail off...Lianjie's in one of his weird moods, I guess.

Just as I put my phone away, I spot the door to Jianliang's room opening, he's walking out with a blanket over his shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"...I...I gotta go..."

"Jianliang, you're...You're not going to try to leave, are you?" How did Lianjie know...? Then again, knowing how upset Jianliang was last night after he called Takato...I'm sorry, Jianliang. And Jialing, too, she was more upset than Jianliang when she heard he cancelled Takato's visit...Jialing doesn't cry easily, but... ...She did, a little, this time.

"This is my one day to see him, Xiaochun, please," Jianliang coughs...Jialing caught a really bad bug from her internship at the hospital, she practically quarantined herself. I can't believe Jianliang somehow caught it.

"No, sorry, I can't let you. You're too sick." I take his arm. He puts up a little fight, but not much of one. "Trust me, you'll hate yourself for leaving..."

"...No, I'll hate myself for staying..." Jianliang sighs. "Please, Xiaochun?"

"Jianliang, Takato's not even going to be in Shinjuku...Where would you go?"

"To his dorm..."

"Jianliang..." I roll my eyes. "You're really sick, you're sounding like Lianjie."

"...Sorry... You're right." Jianliang sighs. "I-I just...don't want to go another three months," he coughs into his hand, quickly turning away from me. "W-without seeing him."

"I'll get you some orange juice and some cold pills, okay?" I say as he goes back into his room, nodding with a moan. I close his door after I'm sure he's in bed and go to Jialing's room. "...Jialing?" I whisper. Her room is dark, she's probably been sleeping...I hope I didn't wake her.

"Huh?" She lifts her head up, barely.

"...Where are those antibiotics you got?" I ask. "For Jianliang."

"Oh, I got the bottle over here..." Jialing makes an effort to toss them to me, they don't even make it halfway across the room. "Sorry, Xiaochun."

"How many should he take?"

"One every six hours...Take one, too, to be safe. Take it with anything but milk... This is...Ugh, that asshole just couldn't cover his mouth, could he?" Jialing shivers. "...Tell Jianliang I swear to the gods, I will make this up to him somehow."

"He'll be all right, Jialing. You rest up. Need anything?"

"N-No, I'll...just go back to sleep...Tell him, though, I'm so sorry."

"I will."

I duck out of her room with a nod. I get a glass of orange juice. I take one of the pills like Jialing suggested, too...I do NOT want to get this thing.

I take the pill and the glass to Jianliang's room...He's at his computer.

"I thought you were going to rest..." I trail off.

"I...I wanted to see if Takato might be online," he says. "...I guess not..."

Jianliang is attending college locally, while Takato is a long ways up north. It's a long trip, Takato doesn't have a car and can't afford to travel...He did have a round trip train ticket, Kai left it by accident from his last visit: Good for one day, expires in a week. It's a regular line, though, so he'd be riding for five hours, stay with Jianliang for a couple hours, then ride home...Jianliang called him the day before, telling him he was too sick and it wouldn't have been worth it.

Jianliang has another week and a half of vacation, Takato's started a couple days ago. He usually spends them at his dorm to save money...Jianliang visits him if he can, though, or Juri will drive down to Shinjuku with Takato. This year, however, their vacation schedules didn't sync up very well.

I put the glass and pill bottle next to Jianliang's keyboard. I spot the picture on his desk. "Takato's still wearing goggles...How long ago did you take this picture?" It's Jianliang and Takato, they're arm in arm, smiling, at the park.

"Um...Probably... ...Just a second, math isn't...something I can do right now... ...I think it was eleven years ago. It was before we confessed..."

"Why that picture?"

"...It's...Um...From my birthday. Takato...He couldn't get me a gift that year, his parents had to replace an entire oven and it drained them financially for that month...He felt...Almost suicidal over it, really bad even for him...I didn't care that he didn't get me anything, but..." He goes into a fit of coughs. "He...He still showed up and... ...Gave me this..." Jianliang opens the frame and pulls out a sketch.

It's... Takato and Jianliang, with Guilmon and Terriermon. They're sitting on a hilltop, staring at clouds. Takato put a lot of work into it, and it's obvious. It's beautiful, especially for something he did so long ago. He's a great artist these days, why else would he get an art scholarship? I was so excited when I heard the news...Until I found out where the college was. ...I'm so proud of my brother for talking Takato into accepting it.

"...It was...my favorite gift that year..." Jianliang smiles. "Because I knew how upset he was he couldn't buy me something, so he drew this... ...I almost kissed him."

"Seriously?"

"...Yeah, I can honestly say I almost...did... I hugged him instead, he...Didn't complain, I was a little worried it was...too bold. That he would suspect something." Jianliang sneezes. He puts the sketch back in the fame. "...He was in tears when he gave it to me, but...I didn't care, him being there was my gift. That's when Mom took this photo, see?" He points to his vest pocket, the folded sketch is sticking out, just barely. "Lianjie almost spilled punch on it, I'm so glad my vests back then were so thick."

"Lianjie is as Lianjie does," I chuckle. ...I wonder what he's up to... My phone goes off again. _Shuo Cao Cao, Cao Cao jiu dao._ "Sorry, Jianliang, I'll be right back..." I walk out of his room and answer my phone. "Lianjie?"

"Xiaochun, is Jianliang still there?"

"He's in his room, trying to see Takato online," I say. "He did try to leave, but I think it was more the cold talking than him...Why?"

"N-No reason! Just, um...You got those cold pills Jialing got?"

"Yeah, I just took one and gave one to Jianliang."

"Have two ready, I'll be there in a little bit."

"...Two?"

"Trust me, lil' sis!"

"Give me one good reason."

"Because I'm your older and wiser brother?"

"How's that go? You may be older..." I trail off.

"Ha ha, we'll see who's wiser when I get there, just have them ready when I knock on the door. Glass of water, too!"

"...Okay." I shrug as I hang up...Lianjie's... ...Lianjie. That's all that needs to be said.

I check on Jianliang again. ...He's looking at a photo album. "You're trying to at least simulate being with Takato, aren't you?"

Jianliang nods. "...Kinda sad, right?"

"Hell no," I shake my head. I sit on his bed and look over to the album. "Hey, is that...?"

"Our first date. Hirokazu and Kenta took the picture, Takato found their camera years later. It got mixed up in his luggage."

"Good thing..." I nod. "He gave that to you for Christmas that year he came out, didn't he?"

"He thought I'd think it was stupid...He should have known me better. It made me so happy, remembering that day."

I get up. "...Sorry again you missed him. Jialing swears she's going to make it up to you somehow."

"Tell her I'm not mad," he says. "I know she'd never do this on purpose. It's not her fault."

"I don't know if she'll believe you, she sounded so guilty." I go to the door. "Feel better. Want some soup?"

"No thanks...I'm just going to try to pass the time...For another three months."

I nod, leaving his room.

Just in time, too. I barely finish getting the two pills and glass of water ready before Lianjie knocks on the door. I jog to the door and open it. "What i-...Takato?" I...I don't believe it!

Lianjie raises his index finger to his lips, standing behind Takato with a grin. "Give him the pills."

I nod. I get it now, double dose of antibiotics. I wonder if he checked with Jialing first on that idea...

Takato steps inside quietly, taking off his shoes. "...Is Jen-chan all right?" He asks before taking the pills.

"He's really sick, but...He really misses you," I say. "How'd...?"

Lianjie points at me with his hand like a gun. "Bang."

"...The bullet train? How could you afford it?" I look to Takato, he turns kinda red.

"Yo!" Lianjie raises a hand. "He got on less than two hours ago, tickets courtesy of yours truly. Called him last night after Jianliang did and got the tickets online. Actually, I got the tickets first so he couldn't say 'no.' They're non-refundable." Lianjie chuckles, looking to Takato. "I was at the station when I first called you."

"Thank you, again, Rinchei," Takato bows his head. "I'll do something to pay you back for this. I-I really, really want to thank you somehow."

"Hey, I did it for Jianliang...That one day pass was a piece of crap, anyway. My way, you get a week with him, you might actually see him healthy." Lianjie grins. "...Now, get your ass in his room-No, wait, first..." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out two things: A surgical mask and... ...A silk nurse's hat with a heart on it. ...Lianjie...I...I think I know where you got that... That um..."Book store" next to your favorite bar, right? ...Wow...

"Where did you get this...?" Takato asks, looking at the nurse's hat with a heart.

"Um...A certain shop I don't want to talk about in front of my younger sister," Lianjie trails off, blushing slightly. "Supposed to be part of a whole...J-Just put the damn thing on!" Takato and I laugh. "...Can't believe I even walked IN there..."

"...Shiuchon, do me a favor," Takato whispers into my ear.

I grin, nodding. "I'll go right now..."

I go to Jianliang's room. He's at his computer, still with a blanket wrapped around him. "...Jianliang, we're really worried about how sick you are. Lianjie called a doctor."

"Wh-What?" Jianliang asks. "Xiaochun, it's just a bad cold..."

"They sent a nurse to take care of you." I say with a grin, I go to his door and open it.

Takato walks in with the mask and nurse's hat on. "I'm here to give the patient a sponge bath."

"T-Takato!" Jianliang smiles widely and starts for Takato, but stops after a few steps. "N-No...Stay back. I don't want you to get this..."

"I took a couple of the antibiotics," Takato says. "I'm willing to risk it." He closes the gap and gives Jianliang a hug. "...Sorry you got sick, Jen-chan."

"H-How long until you have to leave?" Jianliang asks. "We...We could try to catch a movie-"

"A week," Lianjie says from the door frame. "I bought him tickets for the bullet train, he doesn't leave for a week. So, you get better and Takato'll bunk with me until then."

"...Lianjie, you're the greatest," Jianliang says with a cough. "I-I'd hug you, too, but..."

"I know you're thankful. Trust me, I don't want to catch it either. I'm going to go take a couple of those pills, too. Hope Jialing's got a bunch of refills on those things... Have fun, you two." He walks off to the kitchen, I follow him.

"...I can't believe you did that, Lianjie. Those tickets are not cheap." I whisper as we get to the kitchen. Lianjie takes two of the antibiotics.

"Yeah, but...My job's going well, and...I felt bad for them." Lianjie swallows the pills and gets a glass of milk. "I'll go tell Jialing she's off the hook."

"Think Jianliang will recover quickly enough to enjoy Takato's visit? Jialing's been out even longer..."

"Power of love, lil' sis," Lianjie says. "Power of love..."

* * *

Power of love...

...Um...

...Maybe for Jianliang...

Jianliang got better in a couple days, Takato didn't catch a thing, thankfully...

...But Lianjie is officially out of commission.

Why?

...Because Jialing didn't tell him taking the pills with milk renders them mostly ineffective. Which he did for most of his cautionary doses...

Takato and Jianliang are in the living room, watching a movie. Takato spent one of Jianliang's sick days visiting his parents, but he's staying with us to be with Jianliang...Our parents are behind the idea, except now he's staying on the couch with Lianjie being confined to his room.

I've been Lianjie's personal nurse, though, to thank him for what he did. Anything Lianjie wants, Lianjie gets. I even set up a TV and the old Playstation 2 in his bedroom so he can play Sangoku Musou. Not sure if he's been awake enough to play yet, though.

I poke my head into Lianjie's room. "...You all right, Lianjie?"

"...Kill me..."

"It's just a bad cold," I roll my eyes.

"How're Jianliang and Jialing?"

"Jialing made it to work today, Jianliang and Takato are watching a movie. No kissing allowed for another day, though, just to be safe."

"...Is it time for me to take the pills?"

I check my cell phone for the time, then nod. "Just about...Want anything else?"

"...Bowl of miso soup...And a glass of milk..."

I pause. "...L-Lianjie, don't you remember what Jialing said about those pills and milk?"

"...Um..."

"How many doses have you taken on your own?"

"...A few..."

"And how many did you take with milk?"

"...A few..."

"Older, but not wiser," I say, mostly joking. "But one of the best brothers anyone could ever ask for, just going by what you did for Jianliang. I'll get you some orange juice instead." I go to the kitchen, checking on my other brother and Takato... ...Happy as ever.

Just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...Y'know, in my entire time on FFN, I NEVER wrote a "sick fic." Y'know, where one character is sick and the other plays nurse... ...Never did one until now...

Mirai chapters cover college...And...Maybe more... I ain't spoilin' nothin'! Next one, though, is...a little different than the rest of these. You'll see, you'll see...Let's just say we drop in on someone we've talked about a couple times but hasn't appeared...

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

If I'm ever sick I want Takato to be my nurse, too! J-Just no sponge baths!

And someone we've talked about but hasn't appeared? Um, I haven't the foggiest. Ori, did this come to you at hour twenty-four of no sleep again? Since you sent me two chapters this time, I'll go see who it is.

-Taiki Matsuki


	14. Mirai II: Applicant, Yamaki Shitsuchou

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Mirai II: Applicant (Yamaki-shitsuchou)

* * *

I need new glasses. It's been only two years since I got this prescription, but I can barely read this computer screen. Might help if I wore more than prescription sunglasses, too. It's what I prefer and what everyone at Hypnos expects. They make me look more distant - Fewer people bother me when I'm working that way, too. I hate being interrupted when I'm working on one of my side projects.

"Yamaki-shitsuchou."

"Reika, you don't have to be so formal after hours," I say, turning in my chair. Reika's standing in the door frame to my office.

"I know, but you have official business," Reika says, bowing her head. "They're waiting in the meeting room."

"Oh, it's time already?" I look over to the clock on the wall, squinting. Almost eight. I asked them to come by for a late meeting, I have a side project that takes up most of my time during normal hours...And most after hours. "Tell them I'll-" I go into a coughing fit.

"Y-Yamaki?"

"I-ugh-I-ugh-I'm fine..." I take a few deep breaths, reaching for a desk drawer for some pills. I accidentally knock over my cane...I've needed it for the past two years. My side project is...affecting my health.

...I don't care. I have to finish it, even if it kills me. I-I owe it to them. And to atone for... ...a number of file deletions, let's say.

I take two pills with some bottled water, picking up my cane. "Just...give me a minute. Get them some tea or something, I'll be there soon."

"Right...And, Yamaki...I think they understand, you don't-"

"Reika." I look to her. "I'm doing this...for more than just them."

"R-Right. Sorry, sir," Reika bows and leaves.

...I'm going to find a way to get them back. They did so much for us and we had to sacrifice their partners... ...I thought it would just be temporary, we'd get them back in a few months...

...It's been more than ten years. I...I know more than a few of them have given up or they think I'm not even trying. Ruki, especially. I don't mind the attitude or accusations that I'm doing nothing, because... ...If it's been this long, it's like I am doing nothing. We can send messages, they're fine, but...

...I owe the Tamers. And if it kills me, I'll find a way.

I start to get up from my desk and make my way down the hallway to the meeting room.

These days, Hypnos is dedicated to monitoring the relationship between our world and the Digital World as well as keeping the network stable. We've...had a few problems and it's damned near impossible to stop a rogue digimon through our current methods...That's the other reason - The Tamers really were the best defense we had. The Digimon, thankfully, managed to solve our problems on their end, but...It would have been a lot easier before our last ditch effort against D-Reaper...We should have tried harder then, instead of now.

I don't know about the others, but Rob McCoy is doing the same I am, not as dedicated but with similar results...Nothing.

I walk into the conference room...They're sitting at one side of the table, drinking some tea. They stand up and bow.

"...Don't," I say with a cough. They sit down, I make my way to the table, there's an extra cup of tea waiting for me with a file. "...Jenrya Li, age 23. You're almost done with college, correct?"

Jenrya nods. "Yes, Yamaki-shitsu-."

"Yamaki-san, please," I say. "No need to be that formal."

"Y-Yes, Yamaki-san," he looks to his father next to him. "M-My father also taught me a lot of what he knows, from back then as well as the nature of the programs he and the others created. I also had some data left over from before, Shibumi's codes from Blue Cards and things like that."

I nod. "That's good, we've had that data, too, but I didn't know anyone outside of Hypnos had it. Janyuu, how good would you say your son is?"

"Better than I am," Janyuu says. "Thank you again for arranging this meeting."

I look over Jenrya's file, it's mostly his high school and college records and anything else related to his training with computers. I set it aside. "...This is just a formality, Janyuu. I don't even need to look at his file. When you finish college, Jenrya, I'll gladly take you on as a part of Hypnos."

"Thank you, Yamaki-san," Jenrya bows his head. "I-I want to learn more about the Digital World and to help you in any way I can."

"...I promise, Jenrya, I'm going to find a way."

He shakes his head, bowing lower. "N-No, I-I didn't mean-"

"I know," I say. "I've been trying whatever I can to reunite you and your partners..." I also set up a little surprise for Jenrya, but...I want to catch up first. There's also a chance the surprise will turn out to be nothing. An unfortunately likely chance. "How have you been? It's been so long since we saw each other."

"I've been good," Jenrya says. "Things...more or less went back to normal after D-Reaper. I was just a normal kid again, I guess. Life is, well, normal...More or less."

"Have you kept in touch with the other Tamers?"

"Just Takato, Hirokazu, Kenta and Juri...Ruki and Ryou tend to be off on their own. Oh, and Xiaochun, obviously."

"How is Takato? Are you two still friends like before?" Those two...I haven't seen such a friendship. I'd be shocked if they weren't still friends.

Jenrya nods. "T-Takato? W-We're...friends. I-I haven't seen him in months because of college." He's...blushing?

"...Why are you so nervous?"

"N-No reason...Takato's just a friend." He gives his father a worried look.

"...Janyuu, is there something you two are keeping from me?" I ask.

"W-Well..." Janyuu glances away. "Um, it's a little complicated."

"I like puzzles," I reply. ...Takato was the one who found a temporary gate more than a decade ago...He didn't find another, did he? A stronger one? "What's going on with Takato? Anything in relation to the Digital World?"

"D-Definitely not that," Jenrya shakes his head. "Y-Yamaki-san, working for Hypnos...My private life wouldn't come up, would it? I-I mean, it won't affect my work but some might...not like it."

"Private life? It shouldn't. What about it do you think would be an issue?"

"I...Takato and I...We're...well...We're a...c-couple."

"...I see..." ...Takato Matsuda and Jenrya Li? ...Interesting. "That will not be an issue if you work here, Jenrya. Don't worry."

"Th-Thank you," Jenrya's face is bright red.

...I have to say, I did not expect this news. Not that I would have a problem with such a thing, I can understand Jenrya's hesitation to bring it up. "Can I ask how long?"

"Um, ten years this summer," Jenrya says.

"Congratulations, most relationships don't last that long. Especially ones that begin so early." I say. I stand up. "...Jenrya, I have...a little surprise for you. Come with me."

Jenrya gets up and follows me out into the hall. I stumble a bit on the way. This cane...can only do so much for me. "Y-Yamaki-san!" Jenrya helps me stand. "Are you...all right?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," I say.

"What...what happened to you?"

"I have some side projects that take up my time. You're about to see one of them." I say. "This is...not something we can do often. It takes an incredible amount of data and the programs involved put a heavy strain on the network. However, I want to show you that...I'm not giving up."

"Y-Yamaki-san...I..."

I get up and lean against the wall, coughing. "Don't...Until I finish my job, don't thank me or feel sorry for me, got it?"

Jenrya swallows and nods.

I take him into one of the labs, where we used to run the Shaggai program. There's a console with a microphone and speakers. I go to the computer next to the microphone. "Jenrya, wait there. I just need to start the programs..."

I have to hold my face close to the monitor...The network is at optimal stability for this, so the risk is smaller. I access the tracking program, this is where it's entirely hit and miss...

...Please, find him.

The progress monitor appears on the screen... Searching... Searching... Searching...

Please, just...let me do this. Just once.

...Target found. Thank the Gods...

"Jenrya, speak into the microphone." I load the recording software. "Now."

"...Hello?"

"...Jen? Is that you?"

"T-Terriermon?"

"Jen! I can't believe it! Where are you?"

"H-Hypnos, in a lab. Ya-Yamaki-san brought me here...H-How have you been?"

"We're okay...Beelzebumon and MarineAngemon keep an eye on us, they're there whenever we need help. We can take care of ourselves, though. Renamon, especially!"

"I-I can't...I can't believe I'm talking to you again." Jenrya lets out a quiet sob, he wipes his eyes with his sleeve. I had a feeling he would be tearing up during this...

...I might be.

"How are you, Jen? Is everything okay with you?"

"I-I'm great. I'm going to work for Hypnos soon, I'm...I'm going to find a way to bring you back, okay? It...It won't be much longer."

"We'll see each other again soon. Moumantai."

"I-I need to know, for Takato, h-how's Guilmon?"

"Great, he misses Guilmon bread almost as much as Takato. And Jen, he REALLY misses Guilmon bread."

"I-I'll eat a couple from the bakery for him. Tell him it's the Matsuda's best seller. Everyone eats it, they can't make enough. And that Takato's doing well, he misses Guilmon a lot."

"I will, Jen. He'll be happy to hear it."

"Jenrya, I'm sorry, but...You'll need to wrap it up, the network can only take so much." I say.

"T-Terriermon, I need to go. But...Please be safe and...I'll see you again one day. I promise."

"I'll be waiting, Jen! See you real soon!"

"S-See you...real soon..."

I end the communication link and save the recording.

Jenrya turns to me, he has tears running down his cheeks. "Th-Thank you, Yamaki-san."

"...After you start working here, I'll...see if I can arrange a meeting with Guilmon for Takato. Call it an early wedding present." I say, getting up. I start to the door. Jenrya stops me...With a hug.

"I-I'm sorry." He says.

"...For what?"

"W-We all...We didn't know you were doing so much for us...I'm sorry I doubted you. Ever."

"Don't be. If you're not back with your partners, then I haven't done anything for you." I say. "We'll find a way."

"Thank you." Jenrya lets me go.

"We'll talk more after you graduate...Should be soon, right?"

Jenrya nods. "In a couple months...Takato, too."

I start to the door. "I'll see you again soon, then. Someone will show you out, I have some work I need to get done."

"Thank you again..."

I keep walking, more or less. Without turning, I say, "Don't mention it."

I make my way down the hall back to my office. Reika's waiting for me.

"Did you make contact?" She asks.

"One of the few times I've ever been so lucky," I say, going to my chair. "We'll be doing it again soon."

"Wh-What? It's a huge strain, Yamaki, are you sure?"

"For Takato, with Guilmon...I told Jenrya it would be an early wedding present."

"Oh, Takato and Juri are tying the knot?"

I turn to Reika, shaking my head. "No, Takato and Jenrya. Eventually."

...I cannot help but laugh at the look on her face.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I wanted to do a little more with Yamaki. Originally, he appeared for a couple paragraphs in a later chapter. That and I wanted to cover something with the mons.

A quick note: Yamaki-shitsuchou. Shitsuchou is his title, it means something along the lines of "Department Leader."

This was...interesting to write, especially Jianliang and Terriermon's conversation.

...Damn it, this whole fic is giving me an idea for... ...No, no, NO! I am NOT making a Tamers sequel from a freakin' slash fic, DAMN IT! No! It's...no! I've LEARNED from the past! I'm not doing it! You can't make me, Muse! You can't!

...What's that Muse? ...Oh, wow, that...That is...That idea is good, Muse. Using Lianjie-NO! STOP IT! Bad Muse! Bad!

Nope, not doin' it!

...As tempting as it is...

...Shibumi...

* * *

Taiki's Notes:  
I can honestly say I did _not_ expect Yamaki to show up in this. At all. Especially after he said Janyuu was straight this time around.

I may have teared up when Jen and Terriermon spoke. The ending to Tamers did sort of depress me when I found out about that whole "sixth movie never happened" thing. And Adventure after Ori gave me his BelialVamdemon theory (we all read that rant, didn't we?).

Poor Yamaki. Ori, why did you have to wreck his health? Honestly! You just like handing out canes don't you? I know you're doing it to Osamu, too, in that other fic you're toying with! Ori! You be nice to the Ichijouji boy! Well, actually, you let him survive the car accident which means you are being nice by giving him a bad limp. As weird as that sounds. Um, scratch that, then. Give him a cane. Two, even.

And did anyone else get an ominous chill from the word "Shibumi?" I-I think Ori's, um, contemplating something weird. That can go either way, good or not good. Well, not good for the characters, at least. Good for those who edit his work, like me.

I can only wonder what's going through that twisted mind of his.

-Taiki Matsuki


	15. Mirai III: Moshi Moshi, Urazoe Kai

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Mirai III: Moshi Moshi (Urazoe Kai)

* * *

I pick up the phone on the third ring. "Moshi Moshi."

"Moshi moshi, Kai-kun!"

"Takato? What's going on? You sound...Cheerier than usual."

"Um...I...I've been thinking a lot about...That thing, you know? I...I told you about it the last time you came to visit."

"...Oh? And?"

"...I'm going to do it."

"Seriously? Are you sure? I mean...It's...the big one, Takato."

"I-I know, but...I think it's...Best for us. And we're finally out of college, I...I can't believe we survived that, Kai. We barely saw each other for so long."

"If you're going to do it, I'm behind you, Takato. You're my cousin, and I'm glad to see you this happy. If you don't get the answer you want, I'll be there to kick some ass. Okinawan Karate style."

"Kai, don't forget, he takes Tai Chi."

"I like a challenge!"

Takato laughs. "...He won't say no, I know he won't. I don't think he's thought about it, though."

"Why not?"

"...I guess it's because we live like it already happened, you know? Well, until college...Then...I don't want that to ever happen again."

"Yeah, you're right...I've only seen you two together for a couple weeks at a time every so often, but...Takato, I've never seen anything like you two before. Ever."

"...Sorry again about-"

"Hey, hey, I should've knocked. My bad... Thank the Gods I walked in on you two kissing instead of something else..." I laugh.

"Five more minutes, Kai, and you might've..."

I laugh. "Thank you, Takato, like I needed that mental image... ...Should I tell Gramps?" ...I still can't believe Gramps' reaction to 'Takato's gay' was 'I know.' ...Gramps, how'd...How'd you know? You almost never see him!

"How's he doing?"

"Same as ever, karate in the morning, fishing in the afternoon, huge bottle of beer in the evening...He out drinks _me_, Takato. Think about that."

"I don't know if I want to. You know what happened to Hirokazu after you out drank him that time, right?"

"No, what?" Hehehe...I warned him - Okinawans are the world's best drinkers. Did he listen? Nope. Did he surive? Somehow.

"Um...Kenta loves you for it, let's just say." Kenta...Kenta...He's that...really, really gay guy who hangs out with Hirokazu. And calls him 'Hiro-chan' all the time.

Why would Kenta- ...Oh...

...Wow...Just...Wow...

"...Holy shit, are you serious?"

"Do not tell Hirokazu you know, Kenta's supposed to be sworn to secrecy...Jen, too, but he told me to get back at Hirokazu for...something. We joke about it with them, sometimes. Hirokazu's still a little sensitive about the subject, though."

"Wait, they're still...That didn't..." ...Normally, something like that...makes it hard to look at the other person. I mean...If it were me...I'd...I'd have to do some...really, really deep meditation on my life...

"Strangely enough, no, they're as close as ever."

"...Are you sure about Hirokazu?" I ask. ...I kinda wondered about him...

"No, none of us are. Not even him, I think."

"Well, tell Kenta if he's good I'll have Gramps challenge Hirokazu to a sake chugging contest..."

I hear a voice behind me. "...Who am I going up against?"

"Hold on, Takato," I put the phone aside, turning to Gramps. "Hirokazu, one of Takato's friends. Sake chugging, go easy on him."

Gramps gives me an annoyed look. "Kai, you know I never go easy in a drinking contest."

"Just don't make him pass out, it's a favor for Kenta," I laugh. I give him a serious expression, with a slight smile. "...Hey, Gramps, Takato's gonna do it."

"...He is?"

I nod. "Yeah, lemme talk to him, I'll find out when..."

Gramps nods. "I'll get a bottle of the good stuff warmed up..."

I put the phone back to my ear. "Sorry about that. I just told Gramps...When are you going to do it?"

"Um...Our families are having dinner together next weekend, I'm going to do it then."

"I wish I could be there...Call me as soon as you can, Takato."

"I will, Kai, I promise..." He says, a bit quietly.

"...You're nervous, aren't you?"

"A little...It's like confessing to him again. I never thought I'd be able to tell him I loved him... I didn't even tell him how much I loved him, I just said, 'I like you a lot,' not 'I love you.' I always wish I did, because...It's true. Then and so much more now."

"Now's the time to use the L-word, Takato...I'm so happy for you, cuz. You never told me, though, how long have you two...?"

"...Ten years this summer. We were fourteen when we first started our relationship," Takato says. "...He found out I was gay during a trip... By accident."

"By accident?"

"It's...a long story, and sort of embarrassing..." Takato trails off. ...Oh, right, it was a hot spring trip...When I last visited, Hirokazu mentioned something about the springs outting him, Jen changed the subject before we could hear anymore...

...Oh...Now...Now I get it...

...HA HA HA! N-No way...Oh, man...Takato, seriously? That's...Oh, I can't even imagine how embarrassing that would be...

I try to hide my laughter. I can't believe I didn't get it when Hirokazu mentioned it! Then again, it was about ten minutes into our contest. "A-All right, I won't force it out of you, but what happened after that?"

"I...I thought he was making fun of me at first, like Hirokazu sort of was, so I yelled at him. Then he told me he was serious, he'd liked me for a long time. We kissed after that and..."

"...You've been on cloud nine ever since?"

"Yeah, he's different from anyone I've liked before, Kai. You know?"

"I don't, actually," I say, "I've had girlfriends, Takato, and I've never been as close to any of them as you and Jen...I wish I knew. You're lucky."

"Thank you, Kai...I hope you meet that special girl soon."

"Thanks, Takato." I hear a beeping on the phone, on Takato's end.

"I've got to go, I just got a text message from Jen. He's on his way over...Wish me luck for next weekend."

"No, you don't need luck, Takato. You just need to talk to him."

Takato laughs, "You're the best, Kai-kun. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Remember, I'll be over there if you need me!"

Takato laughs. "Call you later."

"Call you later."

I hang up the phone and turn to the kitchen. Gramps is sitting at the table with his biggest ceramic pitcher of warmed sake. "...Well?"

"It happens next weekend," I say with a smile. "We'll find out then."

"Let's drink like we're celebrating it now, and then do double next weekend...Or I'll go over there and kick that Jen kid's ass after a couple tall ones."

I sit down across from Gramps, he pours my sake for me. "I get first dibs, but there's no chance of that."

"I know...Takato's a lucky boy."

"Damn right, Gramps. Kanpai!"

"Kanpai."

We toast our sake.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...Hm...

...Kai Urazoe, I almost forgot about him...Takato's cousin from the fifth movie and episode 40-something. If I ever used him he usually referred to Wataru (his grandfather) as "Gramps," which the closest to "Ojii" ('Grandfather,' without an honorific like -san, which is how Kai refers to him) I can come up with.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Was Takato talking about what I think he was talking about?

I won't say it, just in case the reader hasn't figured it out but, Ori, you're going there? Really?

I think I am going to love the next chapter.  
-Taiki Matsuki


	16. Mirai IV: Ten Years, Li Jianliang

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Mirai IV: Ten Years (Li Jianliang)

* * *

I never dreamed this day would come. I really didn't. Even after we were together, as much as it probably should have, the thought never ran through my mind...

...Until two months ago, when Takato asked. I was stunned, especially since he was the one who asked... I didn't know he had it in him. I'm glad he did.

_"Um...Everyone...Jen-chan...I...I have something I would like to say..."_

I had no idea what was about to happen...He stood next to me...

...And...

_"...Jen-chan, will you marry me?"_

_"W-What...?"_

I couldn't say 'no,' especially not with the look on his face when he saw I was taking more than a moment to answer what should have been an obvious and immediate 'yes.'

_"...J-Jen-chan...?"_

_"...I-I think you already know my answer to that, Takato-chan..."_

He understood my hesitation, though, he caught me completely off guard...And he had to do it when both of our families were having dinner together...

My "yes" was a kiss. I don't think just "yes" would have been enough.

Jialing let out the loudest, happiest scream I had ever heard from her. Lianjie ran to the other room and opened a bottle of expensive sake he'd been saving for his first completed game, I tried to stop him but he said "this is an even better reason to open it!" Xiaochun hugged us both, I think she was trying not to cry...

...Our parents cheered for us. Our mothers, almost at the same time, hugged us...I got a hug from Takato's mother, Takato got a hug from my mother. Our fathers were more reserved, but...Takato almost cried when he saw his Dad cheering for us with everyone else. He never thought he'd see that sort of enthusiasm from him regarding us.

When we told our friends...Their reactions were just as enthusiastic. Juri hugged us, and...Almost cried, she was so happy for us. Hirokazu cheered...Kenta kissed us. Yes, he really did. We didn't mind, but...Hirokazu thought it was hysterical. Ruki actually smiled, she and Ryou took us our for drinks to celebrate. They've all been invited, of course. And...someone else I realized should have been one of the first on the guest list. I-I owed Yamaki-san an invite. He told me to bring Takato when I go in for my first day of work... ...For a surprise. He explained it might not work, but...We're going to try until we locate Guilmon. I haven't told Takato about talking to Terriermon again...I don't want to get his hopes up in case it doesn't work.

...I...I'm just amazed I never thought of this...Takato told me he had for more than a year before he asked, seriously at least...Juri might have been the one that put the idea into his head at that reunion.

We'd been together long enough. I'd say we were 'dating,' but...It always felt like more than that.

And this is the day. We both just graduated from college last spring. I'm starting my new job after the honeymoon...At Hypnos. It's a job I never thought I'd take, but I'm very excited about it. Especially after Yamaki-san's surprise.

...I'm so sorry, Yamaki-san.

College almost killed me, not being with Takato for so long at a time. The last year was easier, we had better schedules, but... ...I missed him so much. I guess that might also be why he proposed, because he didn't want anything like that again. I don't either, I want to always be with him...And this is proof of that.

The date we picked for the wedding was the ten year anniversary of the day we confessed to each other...

...Or, as Hirokazu calls it (unfortunately in front of both our families last week) "Hot Springs Boner Day." ...Hirokazu hasn't changed much, obviously. Now everyone knows exactly _how_ we found out Takato was gay... And we thought he was embarrassed at the actual incident...

...At least Jialing was there to smack Lianjie for every single joke he made. Although, a couple smacks were followed with the words "WORTH IT!" from Lianjie.

I'm getting ready in my dressing room...I've never worn a suit like this before in my life. I spent the past half hour just getting the tie straight.

"Knock-knock."

"Hey, Lianjie," I turn to the door. Lianjie steps inside, he's wearing a suit as well...He's my best man.

"Just wanted to make sure my little brother isn't getting cold feet on his big day..." He laughs, shaking his head. "Getting married before your older brother and sister, too, that's bold, Jianliang..."

I laugh. "Takato was the one who proposed..."

"Yeah, sure, blame him," Lianjie grins. "You look great in that suit, by the way. I mean, I just don't look right like this...You, it's kinda natural."

"Thanks."

Jialing steps into the dressing room. "Jianliang, we have a problem." She's wearing a beautiful white dress...Which Kenta helped her pick out. Kenta's...become a lot more open since he left for college. He's more than the "obvious" Kenta that Hirokazu figured out before, more and more each year but he's still Kenta overall.

"What is it?"

"We can't find the best man," she says,

Lianjie clears his throat. "Right here, sis."

"I meant Takato's!" Jialing says. "We know where you are, either here or the bar."

"H-Hey, it's an open bar...And I'm responsible, only two drinks before the ceremony!" Lianjie says. "Seriously, Jialing, be nice! It's our brother's wedding!"

"Sorry...We can't even reach him on his cell, we don't know what's going on," Jialing sighs. "Of course something has to go wrong, it's a wedding after all!"

"He'll be here," I say. "How's Takato holding up?"

"He's Takato, he's a nervous wreck...If you were allowed to see him, he'd need you right now," Jialing sighs. "...Especially with Kai missing..."

Kai...He was the last in Takato's family to find out about us...The hard way. He visited Takato about a year after he came out and... ...Walked in on Takato and I making out in his bedroom. We...thought we might have broken him, he just stared with his jaw down and eyes wide for a couple minutes before we noticed him... ...It was embarrassing for everyone involved, let's say.

After the initial shock wore off, he was happy for his cousin. Enough to where Takato asked him to be his best man for the ceremony, Kai wouldn't pass it up for the world. He did say, though, when he told his grandfather about Takato, Wataru-jii-san's reaction was... ...Unexpected. "I know." ...Takato has no idea how he figured it out, either.

"Tell him I'm sure Kai will be here, he probably just got lost and can't get a cell signal," I shrug. "Remind him of how excited Kai was when Takato asked him to come, I could hear him through the phone and I was in the next room!"

Jialing nods. "All right. You, too, Lianjie."

"Why me?"

"I know for a fact you had *three* beers at that bar, I'm keeping an eye on you..."

"One of those was for Dad! I was bringing it over to him!"

"A likely story... And that glass of wine?" Jialing drags my brother off.

"It was for Xiaochun!" Lianjie shouts. "Since when do I drink white zinfandel?"

"When you want to throw me off your boozehound scent," Jialing says. "See you at the ceremony, Jianliang! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Jialing," I smile before turning back to the mirror to make sure everything looks right with my suit.

My entire family is very excited about the upcoming ceremony, though they were a little surprised by an announcement I made last week...I'm taking Takato's surname, mostly to make his father happy. After today, I'm going to be Jenrya Matsuda. ...I kind of like it, though I will miss my Chinese surname. My parents, thankfully, were behind the idea. Lianjie's still there to continue the Li name.

Takato's father has officially accepted our relationship for a while now, he doesn't have a problem with it at all, he says. ...I was shocked when he invited me to Christmas dinner that year, telling me not to tell Takato. I and a sprig of mistletoe over the counter at the bakery were Takato's Christmas surprise that year, with his father being happy for him. ...Takato was happier than ever. It still took some getting used to for his father since then, but he's happy for us both.

Eleven years ago, I was a gay teenager in denial...Who was so afraid that his best friend would find out and hate him...

...A year later, I kissed that same best friend on the lips, it was the first kiss we shared with, well, anyone. We...couldn't have asked for anything better, and we've had a million more since then. All because Hirokazu and Kenta talked us into a trip...

Kenta and Hirokazu attending the ceremony, obviously, we couldn't do it without them...Kenta did get his wish of being with Hirokazu, even though it was only for one night and Hirokazu was...Very drunk (they both were, from what little Kenta's told me, something to do with Kai and a sake drinking contest). I-I actually...called him in the middle of it, I-I thought he was joking when he told me why he couldn't talk. ...Later, I had an...interesting early morning phone call from Hirokazu after he sobered up a little...Strangely enough, it did anything but destroy their friendship, they're still the best of friends, like always.

Kenta is dating, ever since he told his family and even more since the incident with Hirokazu... ...I almost think Hirokazu is jealous of his dates at times, just by how he acts when they're with him. ...I wonder about him sometimes...

Kenta's relationships don't tend to last long, but never end on any bad terms. He keeps in touch with everyone, especially Takeshi (his "second love," as he calls him). I think Kenta is just that hung up on Hirokazu...I feel bad for that and Hirokazu's told me how bad he feels about it. He's made me swear to never tell _anyone_ about the time, shortly after the incident, he said he actually wished he was gay, just to make Kenta happy. It...really surprised me, to say the least. He was...a little drunk when he said it, though.

There's a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opens. "Sorry I'm late, Taka-Oh, Jen, sorry! I thought this was Takato's dressing room..." It's Kai. He bows his head once. "Sorry for being late. I left my cell phone at the hotel, it had my directions on it, too. Had to run back and get it."

"It's all right," I nod. "Thanks for coming, Kai, you have no idea how much it means to Takato."

"Hey, he's my cousin, nothing would stop me from being here," Kai grins. "And Gramps always wanted to go to a gay wedding, he's at the bar with your brother right now."

"Don't tell Jialing... She thinks Lianjie's going to be drunk for the ceremony," I laugh. It wouldn't surprise me if he was. "Takato's dressing room is on the other end of the hall, I'd lead you, but...I'm told I can't see him until the ceremony. Jialing's insisting on it."

"He's...wearing a suit, right?"

"Of course," I roll my eyes.

"Yes! Gramps owes me five thousand yen!" Kai laughs, I can't help but join him.

"W-Wataru-san...thought Takato would wear a dress?" I ask.

"Actually, you, since Takato proposed, but we left the bet open for either," Kai says.

"Tell him 'thanks, now pay your grandson double' for me," I roll my eyes.

Kai laughs. "With pleasure, Jen...And, thanks for making Takato so happy. I mean, looking back, whenever we talked since you two got together...He sounded happier, you know? I mean, light night and day...One day, he just...He was on top of the world."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think I need to tell you how much you mean to him...I mean, when he called me and told me he was proposing...He talked about how much you mean to him, and how he wished he used the L-word when you two confessed."

I lower my head, I feel a bit of blood rushing to my cheeks. "...I love him a lot, Kai. This is...I admit, I never thought of making things official like this, but...I know how happy it would make Takato and...I'm going to be glad to take his surname."

"I heard about that," Kai says. He extends his hand. "Welcome to the family, Cousin Jenrya."

I shake his hand. "Thanks, Cousin Kai." I laugh.

"I'm going to go check on Takato, make sure I get my five thousand," Kai grins. "See you at the ceremony, Jenrya Matsuda."

I nod, glancing to the clock...The ceremony is in ten minutes...

Not much time passes before Lianjie comes back to the dressing room. "Come on, bro. Time to go."

I nod. "...I'm ready."

"Nervous?"

"...A little," I nod.

"Just picture everyone in their underwear."

"...No, Lianjie, I'm not doing that." I roll my eyes.

"Just the groom, right?" Lianjie jokes.

"...Maybe."

Lianjie laughs and leads me down to the aisle...Takato and Kai are waiting there. Takato in a suit...He looks great. He smiles when he sees me approaching, I smile back. I hope he can't tell I'm more than a little nervous...He, actually, doesn't look nervous at all...Just really happy. ...I'm happy, too, Takato-chan. Thank you for proposing.

Kai and Lianjie head down to the end of the aisle to wait for us with the minister...I still sort off can't believe this is really happening.

The first few rows of seats are filled with our friends and family...Hirokazu and Kenta wave from the front, behind my family. Xiaochun's waving with them. I spot Ruki and Juri, Ryou...Yamaki, too. Everyone's here...

...This is it...

I take Takato's hand. "...Are you ready?" I whisper.

Takato nods. "Thank you, Jen-chan."

The music plays...We start to walk.

Kai has this huge grin on his face at the end of the aisle, while Lianjie is trying to keep his cool...And hide the fact he might be a little tipsy. I can just imagine what's running through Jialing's mind right now. It doesn't bother me, with all Lianjie's done for Takato and I...Keeping my secret when he found those save files, not even hinting that he knew, accepting us like he did, that time he bought Takato train tickets to see me and so much more... ...He was the only person I could think of to ask to be my best man, because he's the best brother ever.

Takato and I step up to the altar... We wrote our own vows...Takato goes first.

"...Jenrya, you were my best friend when we were kids. I never felt so close to anyone as I do to you. When we confessed on this day ten years ago...I've never been happier. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You once told me you could never say 'I love you' enough, I can't either. I love you, Jenrya, more than I could ever tell you."

I go next. "Takato, when I confessed to you on this day, ten years ago...I was so afraid you might not return my feelings. I was so afraid of the possibility that I almost didn't do it. That would have been the greatest mistake of my life because you are the greatest part of my life. I can't imagine life without you, Takato. I can only imagine my life with you. Forever. I love you, Takato."

"The rings," The minister says.

Kai reaches into his pocket and hands Takato his ring, he puts it on my finger.

I turn to Lianjie...

...The look on his face has "Oh Shit" plastered all over it. He's frantically checking his pockets. "Uh..."

Jialing steps up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. He holds his palm up, his eyes rolling but a look of relief on the rest of his face. She reaches over his shoulder and drops a ring in his palm. I hear her whisper. "Found it at the bar, you idiot." I try not to laugh.

Lianjie gives me my ring. I put it on Takato's finger.

"...You may now kiss."

We do.

We break the kiss after a moment or two and turn to our friends and family.

Everyone claps and cheers for us...Kenta and Hirokazu especially. I'm sure I hear Ruki's voice among the crowd...And, I swear, Yamaki-san is...wiping away a tear. I never suspected him to tear up at weddings...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...Eh...

No comment.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

No comment?

No. Comment?

NO. COMMENT?

NO. BLEEDIN'. COMMENT?

UNACCEPTABLE, ORI! I DEMAND BETTER NOTES FOR THIS! I'm touched! I love this! You've made an epic Jenkato piece! This is the Jenkato to end all Jenkatos you've ever written and you have NO COMMENT? AUGH!

Actually, something tells me you're doing that on purpose.

-Taiki Matsuki


	17. Mirai V: Eien No Omoide, Kitagawa Kenta

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Mirai V: Eien No Omoide (Kitagawa Kenta)

* * *

Kenta Kitagawa, intrepid reporter, coming to you live from the wedding of Takato Matsuda and Jenrya Li-Oh, I mean...Jenrya MATSUDA! Ha ha ha! I never thought he'd take Takato's last name... Jen, you're full of surprises. I hear it made Takato's Dad really happy.

Okay, I'm actually just the gay guy with the camera recording everyone's wishes for the lovely groom and groom. They didn't ask me to do it, I just had a video camera lying around and...Well, I need to have my fun!

Our lovely couple is just starting to cut their wedding cake...Looks like they're going with the feed each other approach... This is always good.

...Yep, Takato's got a cheek full of wedding cake, Jen's got a mouth and nose full. They laugh it off and try the same with their champagne...

...Oh, I hope champagne doesn't stain those lovely suits... Ha ha, try club soda, Jen. Again, they're...laughing. They're so happy together...I love those two so damn much.

Cake is being served, time to get my scoop-I mean...Best wishes from everyone.

"Yamaki-san!" I shout, approaching the Hypnos Head as he sits down with his cake. "I didn't expect to see you at the wedding." And, of course, he wears sunglasses the whole time...Looks like he still has his silver lighter, too. He's...sporting a cane for some reason, looks like he's aged quite a bit since we last saw each other. I mean...Crap, Yamaki, you fall into a fifty year time warp or something? You look like hell.

"Janyuu sent me an invitation, last minute at Jenrya's request," Yamaki says. "Kenta, right?"

I nod.

"Please, careful with the camera...You're a little close..." He holds up his hand, letting out a short cough.

"Gotta get a close up, give your best wishes to the groom and groom, Yamaki-san."

Yamaki sighs, coughing a moment or two, then shakes his head with a laugh. "I...I have to say, when I heard about you and Takato, Jenrya, I was...A little surprised. Congratulations, Jenrya and Takato. And thank you for the invitation. And, after the honeymoon, welcome to Hypnos, Jenrya. ...Make sure you bring Takato with you."

"Thanks, Yamaki-san." Bring Takato? ...Hypnos has a bring your boyfriend to work day? Sign. Me. Up.

"Now, go bug him," Yamaki points to Jen's brother, Rinchei...Oh, I should've pick him first, just because of that little ring incident.

"Will do, Yamaki-san!" I jog towards Rinchei, he's sitting at the bar with a beer in hand. "Rinchei Li!"

"Huh?"

"Got any wishes for the groom and groom?"

"Sorry about the ring, Jianliang," Rinchei says with a shrug. "Good thing we have Jialing to watch me, huh?"

"Anything else?"

"You're the best little brother I could ask for, I hope you and Takato have a great life together. Just...don't give me details on the honeymoon, all right?"

I laugh. I turn the camera to my face. "Jen, you know that only applies to Rinchei and *not* me, right? I want all the filthy details! ...Wanna borrow this camera?"

Rinchei bursts into laughter as I go off in search of another guest. I still can't believe how accepting Jen's family was. Rinchei, especially...I dunno, I guess we always expect the straight guys to be grossed out but...Rinchei and Hiro-chan are so cool with it. I heard about the time Rinchei even bought Takato train tickets so he could be with Jen during break a couple years ago...Rinchei, you're awesome!

Now, where I can I find my next victim...?

...Oh, the *perfect* one... "Ruki! Makino Ruki-chan!"

"...Kenta, call me Ruki-chan again and I'll kick your ass." Ruki says, turning to the camera with her usual frown.

"Rreeow! Sorry, I'm just here to get wishes for the lovely Matsuda couple. Any wishes for your fellow Digimon Tamers?"

"...Jen, Takato, I always thought this'd be Hirokazu and Kenta, not you. You really surprised me. Congratulations for that, especially. Have a great life, and thanks for the invite." She says as I record the rarest of mother nature's sights: A smiling wild Ruki Makino.

"Oh, how I wish it was Hirokazu and I, Ruki...I just wish..." I sigh, turning the camera to face me. "You two are so damn lucky, I don't know where to begin. Jen, kiss Takato a bunch of times for me. Takato, same to Jen." I turn the camera back to Ruki. "Any suggestions for my next victim?"

"Did you bug Yamaki?"

"First one."

"Go for Takato's Dad."

"I like the way you think, Ruki-chan!" I dart off before she can yell at me for that. I find Mr. Matsuda (the elder) at the bar. "Mr. Matsuda!"

"Uh...Kenta, right?" The elder Matsuda asks.

I nod, the camera shakes. I swear, this thing is going to turn out like the Blair Witch's Gay Wedding with how I'm handling this damn camera. "Collecting wishes for the happy couple."

"...Jenrya, thank you for taking the family name. It really means a lot to me. Takato, I want you two to be happy. Congratulations, sons." He raises a champagne glass. "Welcome to the family, Jenrya. Have a great life with Takato."

I smile. "Thanks, Mr. Matsuda." I go off after getting a quick drink from the bar, a Bloody Mary. I find Shiuchon getting another piece of wedding cake. "And here we have the Littlest Tamer!" I say, chuckling. She's twenty-one, now...Gods, how times flies.

"Kenta, what are you doing?" She asks, setting her cake aside.

"Video wedding album, got anything to say to your brother and your new brother-in-law?" I ask.

Shiuchon raises two fingers in a V for victory sign, smiling. "Jianliang, and now Takato, are the best brothers I could ever ask for! But don't tell Lianjie I said that." She laughs. "I'm so glad you two are together, and that you made it official...And, Jianliang, did you see Ms. Shinobu at the ceremony? I just talked to her! You were my best show and tell grade ever, thanks again!"

...Show and tell? Oh, right, Jen told me about that once... "Thanks, Shiuchon!" I need to keep an eye out for anyone who looks like a Ms. Shinobu, now...

I pass through the crowd...Juri Katou is my next interviewee. "Juri! Hey!"

"Kenta?" She looks up, setting a glass of wine aside.

"Got any words for our happy couple?"

"Congratulations, Takato and Jen!" Juri bows. "Have a great life together!"

"Anything else?"

"...Just that until a few years ago I never thought I'd be at Takato and JEN'S wedding," Juri laughs. I laugh, too. "I'm happy for both of you! Enjoy the honeymoon, I heard you booked a cruise, right?"

I nod, adding more Blair Witchiness to this video wedding album. "Leaves the day after tomorrow, sails along the Chinese coast for a week and turns back for a week!" Jaarin's wedding gift...Jen, your sister is awesome. I so wish I could take a cruise like that.

"China? Oh, Jen, you have be Takato's translator. Remember the time he tried to pronounce your name in Chinese when we were kids? Please tell me he's learned it by now!" Juri laughs. "Have fun, Takato and _Janlong._" She laughs. Takato...He can't speak Chinese for crap, he really, really can't. _Ni Hao Ma_ is pretty much his entire vocabulary.

Just as Juri finishes speaking, music begins to play...Shit, I forgot about the dance!

I take my camera and hurry back to the front of the reception hall...Takato and Jen are sharing a slow dance. I got there just in time, when they took each others' hands. A slow waltz plays, they're the only ones on the dance floor...

...It's beautiful. There, I said it. It's just so damned beautiful. They're looking into each others eyes... They're smiling, so naturally. Jen holds him so close...

...I-I'm NOT crying, it's...Just that... There's some onions in my eye or something! Damn it!

...Again, I love them both so much for being together...And I am so jealous of them...My Hiro-chan's straight...ish, depending on how drunk he is. ...I still can't believe that night happened. We were both...more than a little drunk. A drinking contest with Kai Urazoe for Hirokazu, I just...Um, I had a few too many before the contest started and a few too many after - I don't even remember why I drank so much.

Jen knows about it. He called Hiro-chan in the middle of it. Hiro-chan actually picked up his cell phone and said, "Can't talk, bangin' Kenta" and hang up. Jen thought he was joking until he got a three AM wake up call from Hirokazu denying it ever happened (Jen said "Holy shit" a lot, I know that much). Takato knows, too, payback from Jen to Hirokazu for calling their anniversary "Hot Springs Boner Day" in front of Juri and Ruki. The latter of which...I have never seen Ruki laugh so much and so uncontrollably, nor had I ever seen Takato Matsuda that shade of red before...Until the same incident was repeated in front of his and Jen's parents, at least.

Takato thought it was hysterical when Jen told him. In front of Hiro-chan, of course...

...And, for the record, I said "no" before it happened! Repeatedly! Really! H-He was...INSISTENT! He even wrote a note to his 'sober self' to remind himself he was okay with it! "Dear sober me, Kenta's awesome. Love, Hirokazu."

...It was...an awkward next morning and... ...I'm so glad we're still friends and... ...Actually, I think we're...closer now...It's...weird, I thought it would be the last time I'd ever speak to Hiro-chan...I told him, crying, "Hirokazu, I'm so sorry." And he...he...

...He asked me why I called hm Hirokazu instead of Hiro-chan. ...He was...embarrassed as hell but...Well... ...He knew I wouldn't have started it and he figures it must have sounded like a good idea at the time...

...He even...And I still can't believe he did it...He kissed me on the forehead to make me feel better, like that time in the park... Like before, I cried even harder and he thought I was even more upset... ...I was happier than I'd ever been.

...I've moved in with him. We share an apartment, since we got out of college. I-I don't know if...We're just friends or what. He's... ...I don't know. I really don't know. I-I appreciate everything he does for me, to make me happy... ...I don't know how he puts up with me. I'd drive myself crazy if I were him.

Hiro-chan, you're the greatest. I love you...And...I think you try to love me as much as you can, possibly more. Thank you for that. Sorry that I'm such a pain in the ass.

I record Jen and Takato's dance, doing the best I can to keep the camera still and avoid any obstruction of the view... I keep quiet as well, I doubt they want to hear my commentary through this...

The dance ends, other couples join on the dance floor as another song plays. I continue my hunt...

...I see Wataru Urazoe, Kai's grandfather. He's at the bar. Before I go up to him, I double check my eyes for moisture...None. That dance...I was worse at actual ceremony...

...And Hirokazu was bawling more than I was when they recited their vows. They...sort of blame us for the fact they're together and...Hiro-chan would never admit to it, but it makes him so happy to know that we got to be their cupid, so to speak. He can be almost tearful at times when they talk about it (he hides it well, but I've seen some moisture). For someone we all thought would flip out, call us fags and never want to speak to us again... ...He's the best (debatably) straight friend we could ask for.

"Urazoe-jii-san?" I say as I approach.

"Eh? Do I know you?" The old man turns to me.

"Kenta Kitagawa, I'm a friend of the groom-both of them-I'm collecting wishes from the guests," I say. "You're Kai's grandfather, right?"

Wataru nods and looks into my camera. "I'm happy to be here, I've always wanted to go to a gay wedding...Now I just need to go to a Jewish one. Or a Gay-Jewish wedding... Yeah, that'd be a hell of a party, I think."

I nod. "Any wishes for the happy couple? Any memories you'd care to share?"

"I knew Takato was gay before anyone else," Wataru says...Rather proudly, I must say.

Is it possible? Have I found another one of Mother Nature's rarest sights? An Eighty-five year old Okinawan Man with Gaydar?

"Do tell..." I trail off, I CANNOT control the grin on my face.

"YEARS ago, before this whole Jenrya thing, Takato came to visit Kai. We had this neighbor boy about his age at the time...Takato was checking him out. I know that kinda look. He did it the. Whole. Damn. Trip."

I hold back a laugh. "H-Holy shit...Are you serious?"

"Completely! He was so damn nervous, too! He wouldn't go near him, just watched him hidden behind a tree or something! Freaked out any time Kai came by, too! Like Kai caught him doing something bad...Fun to watch, I'd send Kai over to bug him now and then just to see his reaction." He laughs.

I can't hold it back any more, I burst into a fit of laughs. "Oh, man...Thank you, Wataru-san, you have made this video...Thank you, I pity the poor bastard to follow you..."

"Anytime," Wataru nods. "Another soju!" He shouts to the bartender.

I turn the camera to face myself. "So, Takato, was he really that cute? I gotta hear this sometime! Jen, don't be too jealous!" I chuckle, going back to the crowd...

...And I found the poor bastard to follow Wataru-san. "Hiro-chan!"

"Kenta, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing the wedding video, duh?" I say. "Any wishes for your best friends?"

"Glad I talked you into the hot springs trip, Takato?" Hirokazu says, grinning. "Thanks for inviting me, sorry about telling your parents the, uh...Details of your outting...I thought they knew!"

"Right, Hiro-chan..." I roll my eyes. "I'm sure Takato told them just like you told your family about that night Kai beat you in a drinking contest..."

"D-Dude!" Hirokazu's eyes go wide. "Sh-Shut up!"

"...About that huge jug of sake, that cheap motel we stayed at..."

"K-KENTA! You...You ARE NOT saying that while that thing is recording are you?"

"A kiss here...A kiss there... ...And, well, Takato, Jen, I'll trade you your honeymoon stories for mine..."

"Kenta, you bastard! Give me that thing!" Hirokazu lunges for the camera, I dart back with a laugh. A chase ensues...

"KENTA!"

I have the camera face me as I run out of the reception hall and into the garden. "Jen, Takato, if you get this, please appreciate the great peril I had to go through to make this video! Love you both so much! Have a great life together!"

"KENTA! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA! ANYONE WATCHING, WHATEVER HE SAYS IS A LIE!"

"A gallon or two of sake and he LOVES me! He really, really loves me!"

"KENTAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Eh, I think I might've gone overboard with Kenta's campiness in this, but it was hard to resist (and, as I've always said, those who doubt my Kenta is gay theory, two words: MARINE. ANGEMON. One straight thing about that mon, that's all I ask for from you! ONE. THING. Seriously, I'm saying it now: Kenta will never be straight in anything I ever write).

And I just realized: Jenrya Matsuda... ...That comic I drew actually came to pass...Holy shit..

This hit me at hour...Twenty-sevenish of no sleep, I thought a break with some humor would be nice. And a flaming Kenta with a video camera was just what we needed.

I take back what I said about Kenta being gay as not that good of an idea for this story...I think it's the most fun I've had writing his character. Ever. And I couldn't resist the joke at the end with Hirokazu...I just couldn't. Originally, the "incident" was just mentioned in passing as a joke...But I realized, um, something like that usually destroys a friendship (or at least makes things really awkward for YEARS to come)...So I decided to go a little deeper into it to see how those two handled things and the aftermath.

Oh, and regarding Wataru's Jewish wedding comment... Look, Jewish weddings are the most fun weddings out there. It's a scientific fact! I've never been bored at a Jewish wedding. If you ever get an invite to a Jewish wedding, GO FOR IT! You'd be an idiot to decline!

Gay weddings, of course, are a close second. Sorry, Gays, love you and all, but...My Hebrew cousins win this one. Though if makes you feel better: Just barely. A Gay-Jewish wedding, though? ...I can but dream of such an awesome party... Hava feygeleh, hava feygeleh!

Mazel Tov, Jen and Takato! Mazel Tov!

Oh, and...I have a challenge for anyone who wants to review this chapter: Can _you_ figure out what the hell is going on between Hirokazu and Kenta? I don't even know, seriously!

Next chapter is the final chapter...Hope you've enjoyed this fic so far.

* * *

Taiki's notes:

I'm loving this, Ori! And I love the idea with Kenta and the camera, I truly wish I could get a copy of that video! If only just for the chase at the end!

And I didn't notice that until you pointed it out! Jenrya Matsuda. Ha ha. For those who don't get it: Check out Ori's DeviantArt account (Link in my profile under 'home page') and check out a comic called "The Creative Process." It's based on an actual conversation we once had.

As for what's going on between Hirokazu and Kenta. Well, I have no idea at all. I do think that Hirokazu really is Kenta's best friend in the world, no matter what happens (sober or plastered).

-Taiki Matsuki


	18. Mirai VI: Family Vacation, Li Jianliang

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Mirai VI: Family Vacation - Twenty Years (Li Jianliang)

* * *

I look to Takato with a smile as I park the car. "...Ready?"

Takato smiles and nods as he glances out his window, a car pulls into the parking lot not too long after us...

"Is that Uncle Kenta's car?"

"use your brain, Liangji. Uncle Kenta's the one driving it!"

"Takehiro, be nice to your brother," Takato warns, looking back.

"Sorry, 'Tou-chan..." Our oldest, Takehiro, bows his head. Liangji holds onto his stuffed Terriermon by one ear. Takehiro is nine, Liangji is six. I-I never...I never thought I'd be a father. Especially after I realized I had a crush on Takato so long ago...

Takehiro is Takato's son, biologically. Takato "deposited" in a cup at the hospital after Juri helped find someone to carry him for us.

...Someone anonymous...

...Until it was obvious she was...Um...

...I owe Juri so damn much, it's not even funny. Takato actually fainted upon learning of the revelation... ...I...came close. Sh-She said she did it because the original volunteer backed out at the last minute, and well, this was also to make Takato's father happy and...

...I'm still amazed she did it...

Kenta knew the whole time, actually, she had called him after the procedure, she said she had to tell someone... ...Her real reason for doing it was because she knew how important this was to Takato and I, so when the volunteer backed out...She didn't hesitate to take her place. Kenta actually took care of her, from when he found out to the end without telling anyone (_especially_ Hirokazu) why until it Takato and I found out. He practically lived with her for a while.

In fact, until he until he found out the real reason why Kenta was seeing Juri so much, Hirokazu was "worried." About three months into it, he showed up at our door, shouting, "Jen! Takato! Help! I think Kenta's gone straight!" ...Hirokazu...sounded...Unusually concerned about that possibility... It was a couple months before Takato and I went to visit Juri and... ...Well... She couldn't exactly hide things anymore. Thank the Gods Kenta was there to catch Takato because...I...I couldn't move for a good minute and a half, I just stood there with my eyes wide and my jaw hanging. Now I know how Kai felt when he walked in one us that one time...

Takehiro only knows her as "Aunt Juri." Juri's decision, not ours. Though, one of these days...When he asks...

Liangji was adopted as a baby, but...He's just as much ours as Takehiro is. He's a quarter Chinese, so we gave him a Chinese given name...Takato made sure to learn it, like the rest of my family's names after we got married. He's actually picked up quite a bit of the language, too, I'm very proud of him for it. I'm still 'Jen-chan,' instead of Jianliang, though...I prefer it that way. Takehiro is learning, still, but he knows his brother's, Uncle's and Aunts' names at least.

I get out of the car and start to get our luggage, Takato helps me. Takehiro goes straight for his hand held video games from one of the side luggage pockets.

Kenta approaches, Hirokazu behind him. "Jen, Takato! Thank you so much for the invite!" He waves, then looks down to our sons. "And, of course, I'm always happy to see Takehiro-chan and Ryougi-chan."

"Uncle Kenta!" Liangji runs to Kenta. Kenta picks him up and puts him on his shoulders. Kenta and Hirokazu are 'unofficial' uncles to our sons. I don't think we ever told Takehiro or Liangji that we're not actually related to Hirokazu and Kenta. Kenta spoils them and Hirokazu is probably the worst influence on Takehiro imaginable, but... ...He knows our limits, so it's not too much of a problem. Lianjie's actually worse, since he pushes those limits...

"I can't believe this wasn't where you two went on your honeymoon," Kenta says. "I mean, you two celebrate the anniversary every year like it's a national holiday!"

I nod. "We were going to, but Jialing booked the cruise first," I say. "And we loved going to China, though Takato found out he gets seasick..." Takato spent the first day of our honeymoon resting in bed until he got used to the boat. After that... ...Kenta got the details he wanted, that's all I'm going to say.

Hirokazu drags a couple suitcases behind him. "Thanks for inviting us, too. You guys are the best!"

"It's our tenth wedding and twentieth confession anniversary, we needed you," Takato says. "If you didn't convince me to go, and Kenta didn't convince Jen-chan..."

"What is it about hot springs that made you want to tell 'Tou-chan you liked him?" Takehiro asks me.

Immediately, all adult eyes are on Hirokazu to make sure he doesn't say what we all know he tells everyone.

"...These are magic hot springs. Confess your love in the hot spring and it'll be eternal, they say," Hirokazu says, quietly. It's a miracle, he's learned how to keep his mouth shut about Takato's crotch!

Kenta puts Liangji down and helps us with our luggage, we all go inside together. Takato and I reserved a room for Hirokazu and Kenta and a family suite for ourselves...Hirokazu and Kenta are actually getting our old room from the first trip. Kenta's idea, he and I have a bet going as to whether or not Hirokazu will remember.

We get to the family suite after dropping off Hirokazu and Kenta. Takato and I unpack, while Takehiro and Liangji fight over who claims which bed. Liangji's logic is that, although Takehiro reached the bed first, Terriermon 'called it' when we walked in...

Which reminds me, again, how much of an apology I owed to Yamaki for being so skeptical about his work towards reuniting us with our partners. For...all these years, he'd been working incredibly hard for us, it's taken such a toll on his health, even... And...

...It's...a little hopeless. The amount of data required is...Beyond our capabilities for possibly decades. I did manage to send some more messages out to them now and then...Nothing too long, Terriermon and Guilmon have no idea about Takato and I. Just..."Miss you, please be safe."

...Takato was happy to hear Guilmon's voice again, though. Takehiro and Liangji referred to them as "the computer monsters" when they heard some of the recordings. When I told Liangji one of them was a Terriermon, though...He lit up. He's a Digimon fanatic, Terriermon is his favorite and I swear I had nothing to do with it.

In the past ten years...Takato's taken over the Matsuda Bakery, his parents retired and gave it to him. We live in the upstairs apartment. Takato also sells artwork on the side. Some of his paintings and sketches sell for quite a bit...He even redid that sketch he did for my birthday one year into a full painting, it's hanging in the front of the bakery now. I love it. Customers always comment on it, too.

As for me, I'm still working at Hypnos, my computer engineering degree helped...Not as much as being a former Digimon Tamer, though. Yamaki is still the head of the organization, but he's taken a less active role since I joined, beyond his "reunion side project" at least...I-I've tried to tell him to take it easy, but...He won't give up. I won't either. In the past couple years, he's actually been training me to be his eventual replacement.

Kenta and Hirokazu are roommates, still. Hirokazu works at an office, Kenta at a nightclub. They're... ...I don't even try to figure out their relationship anymore. It's...a complete mystery that no man can ever solve. I don't think they even know! ...But they're happy, I know that. Kenta and Hirokazu are happy.

Lianjie fulfilled his dream: He's the lead designer for a Digimon MMORPG. He got the project when his superiors found out his brother was one of the "Digimon Tamers." They gave him pretty much complete freedom to do whatever he wanted, and he put everything he had into it. It's Takehiro's favorite game. Liangji's still a little too young to understand how to play, but Takehiro's training a Terriermon for when he's ready.

...In fact, while he was running early beta-tests, Lianjie asked Yamaki-san to test it out to see what he thought. Surprisingly, Yamaki-san agreed to give it a try! And now...Well, the game's been out for two years and I know Yamaki-san has a Level 55, Data-Type Agumon named "Taichi" as his "partner." I sort of encourage him to play it, even though he doesn't like getting caught up in it when he "should" be focusing on his side project...I told him, with all he's done for us and what it's cost him, he should be allowed to play a game whenever he wants to relax. His health has gotten better since I began working there, I'm glad for that.

Jialing is an attending physician at Shinjuku General, she also makes house calls when her nephews are sick...I never even asked, I once said "Takehiro has a cough" and she was right over. Even got the prescription for us at no charge.

Xiaochun works at Matsuda Bakery with us, but also works as a freelance decorator. She decorated the bakery and our apartment upstairs. Currently, she's managing the bakery while we're gone so we can stay here even longer. She insisted on it when she found out where we were going. She's also the one who gave Liangji his stuffed Terriermon. I can only imagine how the real Terriermon would feel about that...

Our parents are as good as ever...Takato's Dad fainted when we told him what we did to have a child...Like father, like son, I guess. He was thrilled, the Matsuda bloodline would live on...That was part of why we looked into it, when we told Juri about it she volunteered to help... ...Again, I didn't know how much help she would be until it was too late to stop her...By about five or six months. We appreciated it so much...

...I returned the favor by letting her send some messages to the Digital World through Hypnos. Yamaki had to pull a lot of strings, but... She sent a message out to Impmon, of all the mons, and Culumon. Impmon is Beelzebumon full-time now. It turns out he did that to protect our partners after returning home, with some help from MarineAngemon. We thanked him for that.

Speaking of MarineAngemon. MarineAngemon somehow intercepted the signal. He sent...something to Kenta...He...He still can't talk, I couldn't believe it. Kenta, when he heard the recording, understood it (I still don't know HOW he understands that mon!) and...Nearly fell over, screaming and then laughing.

...The message?

"Kenta, have you married Hirokazu yet?"

...Apparently even_ MarineAngemon_ knew...

"Jen-chan?"

"'Tou-san...Hellooooo!"

I look up from my suitcase, Takato and Takehiro are staring at me in their robes. "...Something wrong?" Takehiro asks.

"N-No, sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts..." I smile. "Twenty years, Takato-chan."

Takato nods. "How much you wanna bet Hirokazu's already in the springs?"

I laugh. "Given how 'much' he's changed...He's probably mad we aren't there with him already."

Takato holds up my robe, Liangji peeks out from behind him in his robe. "...Ready?" Takato asks.

I nod. I go to change in the bathroom.

...Twenty years...

...And we go back to where it all started...

My mind is running through visions of the past and my hopes for the future, everything that's happened since that day twenty years ago and beyond. I never want to stop, I want things to go on like this forever. With Takato-chan, my sons, our family and friends...The past has already given us so much, the present is more than I could have asked for and the future looks so bright...

...I'm thankful. I could not imagine my life if I had backed out of that trip twenty years ago...

To Hirokazu and Kenta for talking us into that trip, to my family for being so supportive, to Takato's family for accepting us, to our friends for being there for us, to Juri especially, to Takato for being the love of my life and to my sons, who I never before dreamed I could ever have such a joy like them...

...Thank you.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's notes:  
What the hell was this thing? ...Okay, I had a lot of unfinished slash projects and this...Is pretty much all of them. Combined into one. Some weren't Leekato, I had to kinda fix 'em up that way, but..

...This was also for fun. I wanted to see if I could still write romance like in my "prime," and...Look, I can't write the straight stuff, I just can't.

...Why?

Y-You're...actually...asking after...all...this...?

...Look, if I have to spell it out for you at this point...AUGH! DO. THE. MATH.

The past, present, future thing...Eh, it hit me during a bout of insomnia (one of my meds causes it...It sucks, but at the same time I get all my best ideas after about twenty-four hours of no sleep). I wanted to do a "through the years" type thing...

Part of why I went with this format was that I didn't necessarily have to write everything in order. Seriously, almost nothing was written in the order you read it. The last chapter I wrote was actually Takato leaving for college, which I wrote after Kenta's coming out chapter (Which also switched places with another chapter after it was written - confused enough yet?) but also after Taiki put up the first chapter on FFN (this format made it so I can call it "complete" but still add stuff if I got hit by an idea before it was too far into the upload). Pretty much every time he said "It's X number of chapters" I wrote an extra...Not even on purpose, something just hit me. Though I did like how much it drove him crazy...Hehehe, that's always fun to do!

I did send everything to Taiki in the order it was meant to be read in - He didn't even get a description of this until I let him edit it.

Why? Because tormenting Twerp-chan is fun. I mean, SO much fun! Especially with fics I know he'll like, like anything that pairs Jianliang and Takato...Really, Taiki, you're kind of an addict for this pairing. When I say Taiki Matsuki is the biggest Leekato or slash fan I know, it's really saying something.

About this chapter...No comment on the Juri carrying Takato's kid thing. It...I dunno know, that hit me during a not-so-intense insomnia bout. Having kids? Well, why not? It's less screwed up than 02's "BelialVamdemon Doesn't Win" (...Bullshit!) ending, you gotta give me that. And I wanted to give Takato's Dad something by letting his family name and bloodline live on. I know, it's rare for me to be nice to characters...

This...is probably going to be one of my last slash works. I guess I also wanted to end it with a bang...

...Okay, maybe ONE more flaming Kenta fic. But only because he's so damn fun to write that way. On that note, the fact he could "understand" MarineAngemon...I haven't gotten to MarineAngemon in my Tamer's rewatch yet, so I'm not 100% sure if he can or can't in the show. But this is sort of implied in their duet: Shiroi Kamome (White Seagull). Kenta translates MarineAngemon's portion of the song as he sings. ...And they also start arguing in the middle of it. Shiroi Kamome is also one of my favorite Best Tamers duets (next to Ruki and Renamon's and Jianliang and Terriermon's duets).

Fun fact: Kenta actually mentions Hirokazu in his Best Tamer song, Boku No Blue Card. Like I've always said: Digimon's answer to the Ambiguously Gay Duo.

Oh, and a name note I probably should have covered earlier even though I mentioned it in the Terriermon vs Lianjie comedy fic (DUDE! That Thing Just Talked!):

Mandarin names said by a Japanese speaker are pronounced as they would be in Japanese. Hence why Kenta and Takato's chapters and dialogue call the Li family by names like Shiuchon, Rinchei, etc.

Liangji's name in Japanese would be Ryougi (Liang = Ryou, Ji = Gi). They didn't name their kid after Ryou, though, Different Hanzi\Kanji. Ryou's given name means 'Distant,' and is pronounced as "Liao" in Mandarin. And his surname, Akiyama, means Autumn Mountain and is pronounced "Qiu* Shan" in Mandarin, if you're wondering.

* = Qs are pronounced with a Ch sound in Hanyu Pinyin romanization (the current standard), so it sounds more like "CHiushan," not "Kyushan." Pinyin has certain rules to it that can be confusing to anyone unfamiliar with them. I prefer Pinyin because Wade-Gilles looks...Well, not as pretty as Pinyin.

I love Mandarin Chinese so much.

Actually, since this is the last chapter, I'll translate the non-English chapter titles:

Kako III - Densetsu No Onsen Hebi - The Legendary Hot Springs Snake (...Told you it was a bad pun...)  
Ima III - Omedetou Christmas - Merry Christmas  
Ima IV - Minna To Issho Ni - Everyone's Together (Literally: Together With Everyone)  
Ima VI - Namida No Mukou - Across The Tears (Takato's image song - Opening lyrics)  
Mirai III - Moshi Moshi - Hello (But only said over the phone)  
Mirai V - Eien No Omoide - Eternal Memories

Also, because I realize I forgot to translate it in Kako I's notes: The game Jianliang buys, "Ai To Kirai: Tengoku To Jigoku No Naka E" means "Love And Hate: Into Heaven and Hell."

And my thanks to the reviewers, for this fic and all the others! You guys reminded me of why I love to write! And I...actually really needed that reminder. Thank you. Hope you had fun reading this and I hope you enjoy the next thing Taiki uploads (whatever it might be) as well as what we've got archived here so far! I promise, I won't take them down again like I did before. Ever.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

L-Last slash? All right, all right, I won't beg you in the notes. That's what emails and IMs are for.

Expect a torrent of them by the way! I won't let my Twisted Bastard-sempai go on to never write slash again! I'd sooner die! Well, no, not die. I would sooner be horribly injured maybe? No, no, I really do not like pain. Not in the slightest.

I would sooner suffer a rather nasty paper cut than allow my Twisted Bastard-sempai go on to never write slash again! There!

I do believe Ori's funny rants are rubbing off on me.

But I loved this story, Ori. Thank you. And, to my fellow Jenkato and slash fans: **Do NOT worry!** I seriously doubt this is the last slash Ori will ever write (not even close). He just doesn't want to admit that he's still a slash fan after all these years or that he is having a ton of fun writing fics again. We'll just play along for him.

How am I so sure, you ask? Because as we speak I am editing a Hirokazu and Kenta fic from him called "Only When I Lose Myself." Fresh from his twisted brain to my PC. Ori, you are such a liar sometimes but what can I do about it besides sit back and edit your fifth "last slash fic ever?" Ha ha! That's all I can tell you about the fic for now, it will go up in a few days. I will say one other thing: I find it to be rather touching.

I truly want to thank all of the reviewers so far as well. You have been a major help and an inspiration for Ori, he likes to write when he knows people want to read more. It makes his muse kick him in the head! Thank you all so much! We appreciate your kind words and we're so glad you enjoyed this fic!

One final note: As usual, even though I mentioned it in the first chapter, Ori's DeviantArt Account can be found in my profile (homepage link).

In fact, if you want a sample of Ori's artwork without having to go to DA, check my profile! That's me! He drew that for me! Thanks a million, Ori! The full version is his scrapbook on DA, if you want to see it. And, Ori, I did notice what you did with those pictures of Jen and Takato you posted the other day. Jenkato artwork without actually drawing Jenkato art, clever! I loved it, of course. Takato looks so in love, too. View the two pictures in his gallery side by side to see what I'm talking about.

Also, check out the poll. We'll be changing it some time this week, too.

-Taiki Matsuki


	19. Bonus Christmas Chapter

Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero  
Mirai II and One Half: Aftermath (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

Ugh...

...What the...hell happened...last night?

I'm in a bed...I know that. I've still got my eyes closed, I don't want to open them...My head is pounding...

...Okay...Think back...What...did you do last night, Hirokazu? You haven't gotten this drunk in a long time... ...Or possibly ever... I-I don't know...

I...remember sake...Lots and lots of...sake...

...Oh, right...Takato's cousin... ...Yeah, we were...At a bar, he said he could outdrink me, Okinawans are the better drinkers. I took offense...Well, not really, but I was up for a challenge...

...Oh, _SHIT! _How much did I drink? I-I don't remember anything past that!

...I...I'm probably at home, Kenta probably dropped me off and... ...Yeah...That's...That's it... I'll just roll over and sleep this off.

I shift in the covers to try to go back to sleep. W-Wait...Am...Am I...Naked?

...I-I think I am...

...Yeah...Definitely...I just...um...checked...

...Maybe I should open my eyes now...

...It's...dark...Not that this headache is helping me see anything in what little light there is...

I see a digital alarm clock on the nightstand next to me. There's...someone next to me in the bed... I-I can hear...breathing, y-yeah...I can't believe...I didn't notice that before.

Am I...in a motel?

It has to be...There's barely any light, but...Yeah, this is a motel room. I can tell just...by the layout I can see.

Okay, motel...naked...someone in bed next to me...

...I guess losing a drinking contest to Kai isn't all bad. Hehehe... ...W-wait...I-I don't...I don't remember...! WH-WHO THE HELL IS THIS? ...Oh, SHIT! What the hell did I do? Who is this! It...It could be some hooker- ...No, I-I would _never_ pick up a hooker no matter how drunk I was...

...Would I?

I get out of bed, quietly...I find my pants and put them on...Thank the Gods...My cell phone is still in my pocket...And wallet, can't forget that. Wallet's there, I'll make sure I still have my cash in a minute.

...I was...I was with Kenta...at the bar, yeah...What the hell, Kenta? You let me go off with some woman? It'd...better be someone I know! ...I mean... ...Actually, Kenta wouldn't let me do this even if it was someone I knew. Did...Did I ditch him or something? Did we have...a fight? ...N-No, I mean...He's Kenta, he's my best friend! I-I would never...But...

...I-I don't,...I don't know... Kenta... ...Did I say or do something to piss you off? And...that's why...?

...Crap, I gotta call him...

I reach for my cell phone, the light from the display screen hurts my eyes...This is going to be a bad hangover...I find him in my contacts and hit talk...I don't care if it's three in the morning...Kenta! I NEED YOU! NOW!

"..._Gokigen na chou ni natte_..." ...I-I know that ringtone...

A cell phone goes off on the other nightstand, my...um..."Bunk mate" reaches for it, they get it after one or two unsuccessful attempts.

"..._Kirameku kaze ni notte_..."

"...Hello?" ...Kenta...are you in...the same room as I am?

"...Kenta?"

"Hiro-chan? ...Why are you calling me...You're...like..." K-Kenta..._KENTA _rolls over in the bed, looking over to me. "...Five feet away..."

I drop my cell phone, my eyes HAVE to be bulging out of my head. "...Kenta...what the hell happened last night?" Suddenly...I feel less hungover and more... ...Scared. Shitless. ...The headache is sort of...not really there but still there, you know?

...Why was I naked?

"...Um..." Kenta turns on the lamp. H-He's...

...Please...PLEASE tell me he's wearing something under the covers...

...I-I didn't...Please, don't tell me...

"...You might want to sit down..." Kenta looks away.

"...Did...Did...Did...Did...Did..." That's...all I can say.

Kenta just nods. "Um...D-Don't get the wrong idea...You were...actually really insistent on it and...um..." He's bright red. "...Check your...pocket..."

"What?"

"Just...do it...Trust me..."

I reach into my pockets, there's...a note, written on the motel stationary... I look at it. It's...written in sloppy, I'm guessing drunken, handwriting...

_Dear Sober Me _  
_Kenta's awesome! _  
_Love Hirokazu_

"...What the hell?" This...makes the situation even more confusing...

"I kept saying 'no, you're drunk, it's the three gallons of sake talking' and...You wrote a note for your 'sober self' to remind you it was...your idea... And... ...Um..." Kenta's bright red. "I-I wasn't...I wasn't all that sober, either... And, well...After the note you..."

"I...what?"

"...You kissed me. Like, nothing at all likeyour occasional forehead kiss. It was like...Um... ...Let's just say...you're...ONE_ HELL_ of a kisser, Hirokazu. I mean... W-Wow..." ...Is it wrong...I'm...actually sort of glad to hear that? I'm still...shocked and...scared and...Everything but...

...I'm one _hell_ of a kisser!

...

_DAMN IT THAT'S ACTUALLY NOT HELPING LIKE IT NORMALLY WOULD! NOT EVEN A LITTLE!_

...I...I slept with...Kenta... ...My best friend... ...Who...loves me...A lot...

...And...I know it was probably my idea...

"...Holy shit..." I stumble forward and onto the bed. "...Um...Can we...not tell anyone about this? Ever. Like...take this to the grave and...not tell our fellow ghosts?"

"Um...Jen might know."

"Why Jen?"

"He called you in the middle of it...You answered your phone and said, 'Can't talk. Bangin' Kenta.' Then hang up."

"...Are you...serious?" ...I-I...said...THAT...to Jen? ...A-And...I was...actually...doing that, too...?

...Holy shit...

"...Yeah, um, you...really said that," Kenta nods. "Um...Hirokazu...Are you sure you're...?"

"YES!" ...Ninety-percent sure, at least...

"...Just checking..."

"..I gotta call Jen..." I go to get my phone and dial Jen's number. Again, I don't care how early it is.

Jen picks up after five rings. "...Hirokazu, why the hell are you-"

"IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" I scream.

"...What?"

"I wasn't...really..."

"...Hirokazu, I...laughed before, you were...obviously...jok...ing... ...Holy shit..."

"N-No! No holy shit! _No!_ It. Didn't. Happen. Jen. Rya."

"Holy...shit... ...Um...Wow...Just...Wow..." Jen's...trying not to laugh. I'm...trying to figure some way to reach into the phone and strangle him on the other end. Sorry, Takato, your boyfriend must die to protect this secret! YOU CAN HAVE KENTA! "...Are you...two...Um...An item now?"

"No! I'm not...!"

"...Are you sure about-"

"YES!"

"Okay, okay, okay...Sorry, but...Holy shit...Is Kenta there? I want to congratulate him."

"NOT. FUNNY!"

"...You sure?"

"Jen! PLEASE!

"O-Okay, just...just calm down...What happened?"

"...I-I...slept with Kenta, what the hell do you think happened?"

"...I mean...w-what led up to..." Jen, you bastard, stop laughing! "...sleeping...with...K-KENTA...! S-Sorry, Hirokazu, but...Y-You know...You know how Ruki always joked this would happen..." ...Ruki, you psychic bitch...

"...It involved a lot of sake." I say, dryly. "I'm going to kill Kai."

"H-Hirokazu...After Kai beat you, you...Um...You and Kenta just went bar hopping."

"W-We did?"

"Yeah, I mean...You lost the contest, you puked...But...After about an hour and some nachos you were...You were ready to hit the town again, we couldn't talk you out of it. Kenta volunteered to 'escort' you."

"...How drunk was he?"

"Um...Really drunk..." Jen says. "When you two left...If Takato and I didn't have to carry Kai home, we'd have kept an eye on you...Ruki and Ryou said they lost sight of you around ten."

I hear Kenta sobbing behind me... ...Kenta, I don't...I don't blame you. "...I see..."

"Any...memory at all?"

"H-Hold on...It's...kinda coming back to me..." I think... It's a little fuzzy but...It's sort of coming back...

...Y-Yeah, we went to...a karaoke bar. We sang Otoko Shibuki...Then, um...Kenta and I sort of ordered drinks for each other. Kenta kept ordering me the gayest things he could think of, I mean, even by HIS standards gay drinks...And I was ordering...I know some hard liquor was involved... ...stronger than...what he ordered for me... A lot stronger. And a lot stronger than...what he usually drinks.

...Did... ...Did I...get Kenta drunk on purpose? I-I mean...to...do this?

...Th-This was...my idea... ...K-Kenta wouldn't lie and...I have that stupid note...

...Oh...Gods...

I sit silently, Kenta cries behind me... ...Kenta...This isn't your fault...

Jen finally speaks after more than a minute. I...I sort of forgot I was on the phone. "...One question...Um...How do you feel about Kenta right now? Not 'do you love him' but are you pissed at him for...Well..."

"...He...said I was...really...insistent...And..." ...Holy shit...

"So...you...Do you have ANY idea what your logic was at the time?"

"...Um..." ...That...Kenta's always there for me and... He obviously loves me...A lot. And... ...I can't return those feelings.

He...He dates. Sometimes. But it never lasts long... ...Because he wants "Hiro-chan." Takeshi and I once talked about that after they broke up, he and Kenta are still good friends but... ...Takeshi told me it was obvious that Kenta wanted me instead, Takeshi was just "the best he could do." Takeshi was less upset about that than he thought he'd be, he understood it a little. He liked a straight friend a lot, too, but "not nearly as much as Kenta loves you," he told me, "not even close."

...I've kissed Kenta a couple times when he's felt bad, like that time in the park and...It makes him happy...I think alcohol just made me take 'kiss' to the...extreme...last night. ...I know Kenta wouldn't have started this, or even thought of it. As many times as he or Ruki have joked about this happening...Kenta's not like that.

...I admit it, I-I sometimes...wish I was gay. Just so I could make Kenta happy. If they invented some sort of gay-pill or something, I'd take it in heartbeat...Because I feel so bad for Kenta sometimes. ...I'm sorry, Kenta. I really, really wish I...could love you back. That's...probably why this happened, I was probably so drunk, I thought, "I'll try to go gay for Kenta." ...It...wouldn't surprise me if those exact words ran through my mind at some point when it started. ...Probably explains the "Kenta's awesome" part of my note. ...Kenta is awesome, he's been my best friend since...Forever. And, even after this...I want him to always be my best friend.

Though, I have a feeling he thinks I hate him right now...

I look to Kenta, he's... ...I...I haven't seen him cry like this before. Ever. Yeah, this sort of thing...usually destroys any friendship...

...Not this one.

"...Jen, I'll...call you later. Sorry to wake you."

"Hirokazu, just...one thing."

"Yeah."

"...I know...Kenta wouldn't..."

"I know, I know...Don't worry." I nod. "Call you later." I hang up. "...Kenta..." I look to Kenta.

"...I'm sorry, Hirokazu. I-I should have... ...I should have just kept saying no. I...I was drunk, too, and... ...I'm sorry. I-I just...I was stupid, I...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay." I sigh. "...Kenta, you're my best friend. You always have been and you always will be. And...the fact you like me so much...It's bothered me."

"It...has?"

"Yeah, but only because I can't return your feelings. I've always felt bad about that. So... ...Look, I was really drunk last night and...Remember that time in the park? With that asshole?" That guy...I saw Kenta talking to him, I got worried when I saw this look on his face and started to approach...The second he pushed Kenta down, calling him a fag and stomping on his glasses, I... ...I lost it. Kenta actually pulled me off of him, he was afraid I was going to kill that asshole. He said he'd never seen me so angry before...

..._No-one_ messes with Kenta. You hurt Kenta, you go to the hospital. That's it. No exceptions.

"...Yeah." He nods, sobbing.

I roll over to Kenta, wrapping an arm around his shoulders...I kiss him on the forehead. "...Feel better, Kenta. We're still friends. Really." ...I actually...have no problem kissing him on the forehead like that. The first time I...felt weird, but... ...I know how happy it makes Kenta. Even after what just happened...I'm not going to stop anytime soon.

He's still crying. "Hirokazu, I'm so sorry."

"Who's Hirokazu?" I smile. "I thought I was 'Hiro-chan.'" He cries even harder, wrapping his arms around me, tightly. "K-Kenta! Come on...Calm down...I'm not mad! I swear!"

"...I-I'm...just so happy you don't hate me, Hiro-chan..." Kenta says. He...always does this. I-I'm always afraid he's more upset... ...I don't know why. "...It...It really doesn't bother you?"

"It...probably won't happen again, but... Hey, congratulations." I grin. "You got me."

...Wait...Did I say..._probably?_ ...I-I...meant...never...

...Right...?

"...Would it...be wrong to say 'I love you?'"

"Nah."

"...I love you, Hiro-chan. And...I'm still sorry, but...Thank you for not being mad." ...I'm...more afraid of the fact this...was my idea...

I-I'm not gay... ...Though, this night kinda makes me wonder...But.. ...I just... I really care about Kenta, because he's always been my best friend. Ever since we were kids... ...I love him, just...Not like that.

Although...

...I gotta know...One thing about last night...

"...One question..."

"...Yes?"

"Who was...um...Y'know...The uh...Um..."

"...You were."

YES! "...Oh, good..."

"...The first time."

...First time? "...H-How much...do you remember of...the...er...Incident?"

"A-A lot...Actually..." Kenta blushes. "I-I kinda...didn't want to forget it. Y'know?"

I nod.

...He gets his precious memories, I get a drunken black out...

...Works for me!

* * *

...I...I can't believe I did that... Again, alcohol has...complicated my life. N-Not nearly as bad or...self-questioning as before, but...

I-I thought they knew! HONEST!

...I called...Jen and Takato's confession anniversary "Hot Springs Boner Day" in front of Juri and Ruki. Ruki...got such a laugh out of it, especially the embarrassed look on Takato's face. Sh-She's still...sort of in hysterics back at the table. We're...at a bar again.

Juri...was bright red and...I could tell she was...trying not to laugh for Takato's sake. I'm sure...she's laughing now that Jen dragged Kenta, Takato and I away from the table.

Jen's pissed. As always when I do this. He took Kenta, Takato and I outside, in the alley behind the bar. I'm _so _gonna get it.

Takato's...pissed, but more embarrassed. Shit, sorry Takato but...It's just so damn funny! Have a sense of humor about yourself!

And... ...To be honest, Takato... Y'know that..."joke" Westerners like to make about us Japanese? You're...Um...You're actually kinda, really...

...I-I'm not...gonna finish that...After that night with Kenta, I don't...wanna think about stuff like that... But...DAMN, Takato...

Jen paces in front of Kenta and I...Pissed. He finally looks at us, then Takato, then us, then Takato again...Then me. He's got this smirk on his face. What's...he gonna do? "...So, Hirokazu, how's Kenta in the sack?"

...Jenrya Li, you _BASTARD!_

"Wh-What?" Takato looks to Jen. "K-Kenta...in...?"

"J-Jen...N-Not...NOT COOL!" I shout, my jaw drops. Kenta... ...is blushing but...He's got that 'I'm SO enjoying this' look on his face. Kenta, NOT COOL EITHER!

"...W-Wait... ...Hirokazu...you...and Kenta...?" Takato's jaw falls, the red has vanished from his face...

...And he starts laughing, like Ruki when she heard about the hot springs incident. He...He can't stop laughing. He really can't, I've never seen Takato laugh like this...

"...S-Sorry, but...A-Are you...Serious, Jen?" Takato looks to Jen. Jen nods.

"I called him in the middle of it, he said, 'Can't talk, bangin' Kenta.'" Jen says, smiling at me. Takato laughs even harder. "Sounded really proud of it, too!" I DID NOT! ...I hope.

...Kill me...Now...

"So, are you two...?"

"N-NO!" I shout. "It was your stupid cousin and his drinking contest!" I scream.

"Sure, blame Kai..." Takato grins. He then looks to Kenta. "Kenta, um...I-I don't know how to ask this, but...Um..." He whispers into Kenta's ear.

Kenta grins, looks to me, then whisper's into Takato's ear.

The look on Takato's face as he looks to me tells me I got complimented by Kenta... ...But not in a way I want Jen and Takato to know...Or Kenta!

DAMN IT! WHY DID I HAVE TO JOIN KAI IN THAT STUPID DRINKING CONTEST?

"...So, shall we go back to the table? And any more talk of hot springs..." Jen gives me a warning look.

...Point taken, Jen...

...You're still a bastard, though.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
This is a bonus chapter for fans of Kako Yadda Yadda Yadda. All three of you (and I'm including Taiki in that count). I give you the aftermath of the sake contest and Jianliang giving Hirokazu a taste of his own medicine...

I thought this chapter would be a nice Christmas gift for readers, I'm really glad so many people liked this one...The entire fic was a ton of fun to write, and this chapter was no exception. I'm really amazed by how well this entire fic turned out and how many people enjoyed it. Thank you, everyone, for enjoying this fic. It really makes me happy to know people actually like the stuff I write.

Finally, I did my best to keep Hirokazu as ambiguously straight as he is in the rest of the fic...I mean, yeah, he said "I'm not gay" a couple times, but just because he _says_ he's not gay doesn't mean it's true...

...What? Don't believe me? I'll prove it!

I'm straight as an arrow!

Merry Christmas! And a grand Feast of Red Cliff to you all!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Interesting take on Hirokazu's logic that night, and an explanation for his occasional kiss for Kenta.

Loved Jen's form of revenge, too! Especially how he revealed it to Takato!

Though, um, was Hirokazu complimenting Takato on what I THINK he was complimenting...? I-I wonder about him sometimes in this fic. Especially after_ that. _Wow. Just _bleedin' wow._

This certainly is quite the Christmas upload for Ori! We've got a ton of fics uploaded! I really hope everyone is enjoying them, I know I'm having a blast editing them! And I know Ori loved to do a big Christmas upload back when he wrote on FFN in the past. He says his final year was his best ever and I hope we can outdo it this year.

Happy Christmas, everyone!  
-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
